Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Cullen
by AliceTray
Summary: AU. Bella is the oldest vampire in the Cullen clan. She woke up to her new life in Volterra with a offer that possibly changed he life. This is how the family we all love came to be. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters sadly. **

**I hope you enjoy, please let me knokw what you think.**

Summary

AU. Bella is the oldest vampire in the Cullen clan. She woke up to her new life in Volterra with a offer that possibly changed he life. This is really the story of how the family we all love comes together. Edward will be the last, I am still unsure if he will come in human or already a vampire, I haven't gotten to him yet in my writings in my notebook. A lot of it is the same order but the years and time frames maybe off, but hey like I stated to start, this is an alternative universe so don't jump down my throat if it doesn't match up exactly to the book. This is me just playing around with my favorite characters in ways I thought would be fun.

Chapter 1 – Bella POV

Hello, I would like to introduce myself to you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Cullen. Long name huh, I would like to tell you my story of how my life has been thus far and how I got to where I am today. I was born four hundred and eighty nine years ago. I was turned into a vampire when I was eighteen by a random nomad who pulled me out of a dinner party that I was attending with my mother and father and then he left me lying in an ally burning. When I woke up and the internal flames had cooled I was in a beautiful bedroom that was huge with stone walls and big wooden doors. There was a girl who looked to be fourteen or fifteen. She was blonde and had blood red eyes. When I looked to her she put down her book that she was looking at and sighed.

Glad you are awake, now follow me." She said while getting up and putting on a dark grey cloak.

"Where…" I stopped, shocked at the sound of my own voice, it was different, more musical. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as I stood up at an impossibly fast rate. "Whoa, what's going on?" I gasped.

"We are going to see Aro; he can explain it all to you since you are his new favorite." She sneered at me walking out of the door.

I followed her without any more questions since I knew I wouldn't be able to get any more information out of her. It took a lot of effort and concentration to stay behind her and not pass her.

We had walked down a huge long stone hallway that had wooden doors lining it just like the door to the room I woke up in I was noticing how I could smell the stone, wood, and even the fabric that we were wearing. I could also hear people moving and talking on the other side of the doors along with everyone's breathing, but I heard no heart beats, weird. So I felt my chest and I too had no heart beat.

We stopped in front of a set of double doors that two men with red eyes stood on the sides of as I was starting to have a panic attack about my heart not beating anymore, I had barely noticed the two men checking me out and smile before they opened the doors.

The girl leading me walked into the grand circular room while I stood frozen in the hallway still freaking out in my mind. There were three throne-like chairs which had a man in each, they had red eyes too. The middle one with straight black hair stood up and clasped his hands together.

"Oh Jane dear, what have you brought me?" The man asked. So I learned that the girl's name was Jane.

"Aro, I have brought you the newborn like you have asked of me, she has awoken." She said as she walked up to him, bowed and placed her hand in between his.

He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment while holding her hand and then when he opened his eyes he released her hand and said, "Ah, yes, thank you Jane. You may now be excused."

"Yes master." She said. She bowed again then turned and walked passed me and out of sight. I did not miss the glare she gave me and then the quick look of shock.

"Child, come in here please. Trust me, we wish no harm on you, we only want to talk to you." This Aro guy said with a cheerful and welcoming smile on his face.

I walked into the room and the doors closed behind me. "Very good my dear, my name is Aro. These are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He said pointing to them over his shoulders in turn. "And who, my dear, are you?" He then asked me.

"Um, my name is Bella, well Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said nervously.

Aro walked up to where I had stopped slowly and watching me carefully. "Well it is nice to meet you Bella. Do you mind if I shake your hand young one?" He asked me. This confused me slightly.

"Uh sure." I said as I extended my hand towards him.

He held my hand in between the two of his just like he did with that Jane girl's and when he released it he said, "Ah, very interesting, very interesting indeed."

"What is it brother?" Marcus asked trying to understand what is so interesting. I wanted to know too.

"She is mute to me, there is nothing." Aro said while he continued to look at me awe struck and in wonder.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but can someone please tell me what is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked getting frustrated. A growl ripped through my chest and I was shocked that I was able to do it.

"Oh yes, sorry dear child I almost forgot that we haven't explained anything to you yet." He said looking to me apologetically. "We my dear, as well as you are vampires. We are the rulers of our knid making sure that order is kept along with our secret. Some vampires have special gifts and mine is that I can hear and see ever thought that anyone has ever had with one touch of their hand. Marcus can see the bonds that people have and Jane can make people feel extreme pain by looking at them. You seem to be a mental shield."

"I am a vampire?!? No! That's not right, not possible." I stammered while I kept backing away from the crazy man that was standing in front of me.

"Yes you are Bella, that is why you have no heart beat and you are so pale, your eyes are read like ours and your senses are so enhanced. You don't need to breath and you will never sleep again." Caius said to me looking very annoyed.

"Fine but why am I here?" I demanded finding my confidence.

"Some of our guard found you in an alley after you were bitten by your maker while they were on a mission. You were brought here so you can be taught what you are and the rules of our kind." Aro said. "I am going to offer you something though, usually we only offer new comers like you a spot on our guard but I would like to offer that you join my brothers and I as rulers. I can sense your greatness and your thoughtfulness. So what do you say?" He asked me.

"Uh, well, will I have freedom to leave when I want if I choose to join you? What if I wish to see the world or I get tired of it here?" I questioned.

"For you my dear we will make the exception and if you join us and then later decide to leave we will allow it, and just so you know in advance you can come back anytime you wish, you will always be a Volturi and ruler no matter what." Aro told me. I noticed that Marcus and Caius looked shocked but then nodded their agreement.

"Are you thirsty Bella? You must be, all newborns are." Caius said.

With that my throat felt like it was on fire. My hand flew up to it like it could magically put it out.

"Heidi, bring in a drink please." Marcus said a little louder.

The most beautiful woman I ever saw at that point walked in with a tiny woman following her looking at everything in awe. Then I heard it, a heartbeat and the flames in my throat intensified.

"Bella my dear, drink." Aro whispered to me, though I heard him plain as day I know the human didn't, as he started leading me to her. I looked at Aro horrified that I had to take this woman's life, I am not a murderer. "You must, it is the only way to stay strong, sane, and to ease your throat." He then whispered after taking in my face.

Against my better judgment I did as I was told to soothe my throat. I felt horrible afterwards.

I lived with them for a long time, longer than I really thought I would. I never fed as often as the rest of the vampires in the castle because I hated killing humans. I didn't understand how they all could so easily. I would sometimes go month without feeding much to my "brothers" dislike. It worried them though we all knew I wouldn't die.

One hundred and sixty four years after I joined the Volturi a very interesting vampire came to us looking for more information about what he had become. He was a handsome tall blonde man and he had golden eyes.

"How can we help you young one?" Aro asked standing up to greet him like he always does.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I have come here to fully learn about what I have been turned into. I have heard from other nomads in my travels that you are the rulers of our kind so I thought it was best to come to you to get the correct information." Carlisle said looking to all of use sitting on our thrones and Aro standing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him since I was still trying to figure out how his eyes were golden and not red.

"Carlisle, you heard right, I am Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius and my sister Bella." Aro introduced us while pointing us out in turn. Marcus and Caius nodded their hellos and I waved. "Do you mind if I shake your hand?" Aro then asked him.

"Of course." Carlisle said walking up to him.

Aro took his hand in between his. After a minute Aro opened his eyes and said, "Ah, very interesting, I can tell you your maker has been taken care of. Your diet is very interesting. Why deny what you want and what you are?"

"I do not kill people, it goes against my morals. People will not die and be punished for what I am." Carlisle said proudly.

"What is it? Will you clue us in?" Caius asked Aro as he stood up in his frustration. Caius is the only one of us rulers who doesn't have a gift and Aro's gift annoys him the most though he is really jealous of me.

"Sit down brother." Aro said to him, Caius did as he was told. Aro then explained, "Carlisle here drinks the blood of animals. He discovered after several months of starving himself and not dying that their blood can sooth his thirst. That explains how his eyes are golden."

"Carlisle would you like to stay with us for a while, be our guest?" I asked.

"That would be nice, I think I would like that." Carlisle said giving me a smile.

I could tell that Aro was getting ready to call for someone to show Carlisle to his room so I quickly got up and was to his side in an instant "I will show him to his room brother." I said looking him in the eyes to show how serious I was. Aro looked at me a little nervous and then composed himself and nodded for me to go ahead.

I should probably explain why Aro was nervous and why Caius is jealous of me. You see shortly after I arrived here Eleazar came back from a mission and read what my gifts or powers were. Along with being a mental shield I am also a physical shield, telekinetic, I can read minds when I want to, and I can control fire. When I get mad I sometimes cannot control my gifts. We have lost a couple guard members with me losing control of my fire gift.

"Come on Carlisle, I will show you to your room, it is right next to mine so if you need anything I can help you." I said to him as we exited the throne room. When we got out of hearing range from the throne room I asked, "Carlisle, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Carlisle said smiling to me encouragingly.

"Do you really feed off of animals?"

"Yes I do." He answered.

"And it really works, keeps you satisfied and everything?"

"Yes though I believe that human blood gives us more strength. I think animal blood and denying the monster within allows for a more stable, and more human, no pun intended, person. I find I can handle being around humans easier than others of our kind and I can be around a larger group of us without problems either. It is also nice that my eyes are not a bright red so I do not scare the humans around me if I am near any." He said looking proud of himself.

"That is very interesting. Do you mind if I try the animal blood thing? They have humans brought in but I hate killing them. My "brothers" told me that only human blood would sustain me since that was all they knew. I never feed as often as they do because I feel so guilty. You, or we, will have to leave the castle to hunt so we will have to wait until after nightfall since it is always sunny here." I said.

"Of course you can try hunting animals with me, I would be honored." He said.

By that point we got to Carlisle's room. "Ok well thank you, we can go whenever you like, just let me know. My room is right next door." I said pointing to it. "I have a huge library in there if you would like to read anything help yourself."

"Thank you Bella, I greatly appreciate your hospitality." He said with a great smile before going into his room.

I went back to the throne room extremely happy, I think I have made a new friend who I have a better connection with than my "brothers".

Carlisle stayed with us in Volterra for a couple of decades, almost a century. We hunted animals once every couple of weeks and I stopped drinking humans. It was a little hard to find the animals appetizing but after the first ten years I had no problem with drinking their blood over the humans. I thoroughly enjoyed our hunting trips, Carlisle and I got along really well, much better than I ever have with anyone else, almost like a great father-daughter bond.

One evening I was sitting out in the garden reading over a journal I wrote before Carlisle had arrived here when I heard his light footsteps and smelt his scent. "Here you are Bella, I have been looking for you." He said sitting down on the bench next to me.

"Well how can I help you Carlisle?" I asked looking to him as I put down my journal.

"I want to tell you something." He said to me while looking at me nervously.

"What is it Carlisle, don't fret I can handle it." I said with a little chuckle, it seems a lot of these people think because I am stuck at eighteen forever that I can't handle any big news without freaking out.

"Oh, well, I am leaving tomorrow. I am going to America to see what the new world is like." He said in a rush.

"Oh Carlisle that is not what I was expecting you to say at all. Carlisle I do not know what I will do without you, my life has gotten so much better since you have arrived here." I said pulling him into a hug and dry sobbing into his chest.

"Well I feel the same way. Why don't you come with me? It would be nice travelling and living with someone else and not just by myself." Carlisle said with a smile and a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Um, well, if you are sure you would like me to join you then I would love to. I just need to talk to the brothers and inform them that I will be taking my leave." I said excitedly as I got up to go find Aro and let him know.

Carlisle laughed at me and said, "I would love if you did. I will see you later. We will leave tomorrow evening."

I ran as fast as I could to find Aro. I passed several of the guard members and they all looked at me confused, I never run around the castle. I found Aro in his study reading over something that I totally didn't care about at that point of time. I obviously shocked him as well because he looked up to me a little worried and said, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, well it could be but I don't think that it will be. Have you heard of Carlisle's upcoming departure?" I asked as I sat in one of the chairs across his desk from him.

"Yes I have and I am sad to see our dear friend go." He said to me looking sincere.

"Well I would like to go with him. He asked me if I wanted to join him and I do. I already told him that I would go with him. I am letting you know that I will be taking my leave now." I said to him with all the power and confidence that I had.

"Bella, you cannot leave us now." He said looking to me distraught.

"Oh yes I can! You promised me that I could leave whenever I wanted to and that I was welcome to return whenever I was ready to. I am leaving tomorrow evening with Carlisle. Do you want to test me _brother_? You know what I am capable of and I am not afraid to remind you personally." I snarled at him, venom dripping from every word at the end.

Aro shrunk back in his chair then said, "I do remember, you don't need to remind me. We will miss you greatly and will eagerly await your return." He was shaking, a part of me found this hilarious and wanted to play more with it.

"Thank you for understanding." I said with a sweet smile as I exited his study.

I helped Carlisle move his things that he wanted to keep but not take with us since we were traveling light, into my room since I knew it would remain untouched by everyone. Carlisle and I took the next ship over to America. It was torturous having to pretend to sleep and we even had to eat so disgusting human food. I would have preferred swimming to America but we both agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea to risk being seen in any way as not 'normal'. When we got to America I pretended to be Carlisle's younger sister, I was Isabella Marie Cullen to everyone. Since Carlisle had studied medicine he worked as a doctor everywhere we lived and I worked as a nurse since it still wasn't a regular thing for girls to attend schools so easily. Sometimes in between relocations we would travel the world to see the changes or find nomads and make friends. I never revealed that I was a Volturi member to anyone and the ones that already knew since they had visited Volterra while I was there knew not to tell others about me, they were helping keep my secret and let me attempt to live as normal as a life as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle and I were alone for a long time. Even though we acted like brother and sister around the humans we had more of a father-daughter bond. I could tell that Carlisle was missing having a mate and I longed for him to find one. I just wanted him to be happy, I knew he was happy doing what he did and having me around but it isn't the same as having a mate, if he found his mate he would be whole and totally happy.

We would stay in one place for a maximum of seven years, and that was really pushing it. Carlisle and I both had several bank accounts throughout the world with several different names, it was the easiest way to get around suspicion. In 1923 Carlisle found his mate and I was ecstatic. Her names was Esme. She was brought into the hospital that we were working in at the time. Apparently she had jumped off of a cliff to try and kill herself after her baby boy died weeks after birth.

Carlisle had been working in the morgue at that point while I was working in the Intensive Care Unit. Esme had been taking right to the morgue since the humans thought that she was dead but Carlisle was able to hear her slight heartbeat. He told me that once he saw her, though she was almost dead, he knew it was her, he had to save her and protect her. He snuck her out, leaving work early, and bit her to start he change as he ran her home.

When I arrived home I was shocked to find this screaming woman in the house.

"Carlisle, what is this?" I asked as I walked into his bedroom which was where he and the woman were. I mainly asked since I was shocked that Carlisle was actually changing someone into a vampire.

"Bella, please don't worry or think bad of me." Carlisle said standing up and looking to me then down to the floor like he was ashamed.

"Carlisle, just tell me. I don't think bad of you, I am more shocked then anything." I said going to him and hugging him.

"Bella, she is the one for me. The humans all thought she was dead, they brought her to the morgue, but she wasn't, she had a very faint heartbeat. I just couldn't let her die." He said still sounding ashamed.

"Carlisle, you saved her then, stop beating yourself up. After her transformation is complete she will have another chance at life. Really, there is no need to feel so guilty. When she wakes up I am ninety-seven percent sure that she will feel the same way for you that you feel for her, though her bloodlust might be more powerful at first." I said to him as I got him to sit back down.

"Bella, you are to kind to me and always have a good head on your shoulders." Carlisle said with a sad smile and a look of hurting in his eyes.

"I just want you to be happy. You are a great friend of mine, and in all honesty a father to me. I just want you to have the happiness that you deserve, you are an outstanding man and the fact that you are a vampire and do so much more than what most humans do, you definitely deserve to be happy." I said. "I am going to cover for Margret in the Emergency room and then do my shifts as well. I just came home to get a couple changes of clothes and to do a quick hunt before going back. I will let the hospital know that you just received word that our father died and that you already left to help our mother and that I will be leaving in a couple days seeing as we will have to move now." I said to him as I walked out of the room.

Carlisle stopped me before I got out of sight. "Thank you Bella, you really are a fantastic being."

"Well thank you Carlisle, but it really is no problem. And I am truly happy for you, I am not just saying it so please stop beating yourself up. I can hear her thoughts, she can hear us and finds your voice to be very musical and she can't imagine anything better which is already a good sign. Haven't you noticed how she isn't screaming as much since we started talking." I said with a huge smile on my face, I really could not contain my joy for him.

"Oh how I wish you could stay and tell me everything that passes through her thoughts. I just want to know everything about her." He said wistfully.

"If it wouldn't be suspicious and if I hadn't told Margret I would cover for her I would but it is not wise to do so Carlisle, I am truly sorry about that." I said, and I really was. I wanted nothing more than to grant Carlisle his wish and tell him everything that she thought so he knew just how much she already wanted him as her husband. She had picked up on the word vampire that I had said and was a little nervous about that but she seemed ok with it if it meant she could be with Carlisle, the heavenly man that saved her.

Carlisle never left her side and was always whispering encouragements and apologies to her non-stop. I was happy that I only had to cover two of Margret's shifts so I was able to be home when Esme woke up to her new life. The hospital took my story that I fed them with no problem, they gave their sympathy and told me that Carlisle and I were welcome to go back when we were ready. I had to tell them that it sounded like we were moving back home and would not be returning.

When Esme woke up she was a little crazy in her need for blood. She almost attacked Carlisle until she heard him talk and then she snapped out of it, realizing that he was the man with the heavenly voice. Her eyes immediately changed to hold a look of love. Her thoughts all centered around him, taking in his appearance, his scent, his stance, and his voice. Everything about him she loved and she really had to control herself to not ambush him. I decided that it be best to read her thoughts until we were certain that there was a very, very slim chance of her attacking a human

"Hello Esme, I am Bella. I think we should take you to hunt so we can help relieve the burning in your throat since you already know what you have become." I said to her which drew her attention to me for the first time. Her thoughts were very maternal towards me right off the bat which shocked me. Right away she wanted to protect me and make sure I was happy, she wanted to take me under her wing and show me how to do everything that mothers show daughters. Little does she know that I have seen a lot more of the world and have been around for longer than she has.

She smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you Bella. It would be nice to soothe this burning but I don't want to kill anyone."

"Did Carlisle not tell you that we hunt animals, not humans. We too do not wish to kill humans." I said to her with a bright smile.

"I might have forgotten that part when she was changing, I just wanted to comfort her however I could and didn't fully explain it all to her." Carlisle said looking down to the floor again.

That brought Esme's attention back to him and she was silent for a minute, still stunned by the man in front of her. "It is ok Carlisle, at least I know, it makes it easier to accept this now, and now I don't feel as bad." Esme said going to comfort him. She really didn't think about it, she just did it, and she flashed over to him. She was surprised at how quick she moved and the fact that she was comforting him without really knowing him. She looked up to him and forced him to look her in the eyes so he could see how sincere her words truly were.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, as happy as I was that Carlisle had found his mate, we needed to hunt with her and then move on. Carlisle and I had quickly shoved the bare essentials into a couple duffle bags so we could run with Esme to one of our houses in Canada that were in the woods and we knew we would not be bothered by humans. "Um, I hate to spoil the moment but we really should hunt and then be moving on now." I said as I picked up two of the bags.

"Where are we moving on to?" Esme asked.

"Oh, one of our houses in Canada, it is in the woods so we shouldn't have any humans around it." Carlisle answered her while grabbing the other three bags.

"Why does that matter, whether humans are around or not, you both work around them all the time, and they are bleeding. If you can handle it can't I?" Esme asked looking confused.

"Well you will be able to handle being around them with no problem if you continue with our diet of animal blood but it will take a year at least until you will be in control of your bloodlust. Your body is going to use up your own blood first so your eyes will be red until that is all out of your system, then they will be gold like ours. The first year is the worst with the bloodlust, you are almost constantly going to be thirsty. Carlisle and I will help you through it though and we will slowly work on your control with humans around." I explained to her. Carlisle liked how I explained it though he wished he was the one to.

"Oh." Was all that she said looking down processing what I had just told her. "I understand." She then said.

"Come on, we will hunt and dull the fire in your throat and then we shall run. It will take us a day on foot but I don't think it will be bad at all." Carlisle said reaching for Esme's hand but he stopped midway, unsure if that was the proper thing to do or if she would even like him holding her hand.

Esme had noticed and before Carlisle could drop his hand back to his side she shot her hand out to grab his. According to both their thoughts there was a feeling of home in the touch. It was so satisfying knowing that they were meant to be together and that they both would be happy. "Let's go, I am thirsty and would love to see our new home." She said smiling at Carlisle. He smiled back at her and was so thrilled when she said 'our new home'.

"Alright then, shall we?" I asked as I motioned towards the door.

Carlisle and Esme went first and I followed. We went into the woods that were behind our house and Carlisle instructed Esme on how to let her senses go so she could find her prey. She did rather well for her first time, she took three deer down and drained them all though she did get rather dirty. Carlisle and I then each had one and she watched us in awe, especially Carlisle. She was proud of both of us since we had no trouble with our kills and made no mess.

"Ok, are you ready to move on to our new home?" Carlisle asked.

"I will follow you anywhere Carlisle." She said with a love sick smile, then she looked embarrassed.

"Is something wrong Esme?" Carlisle asked looking nervous.

"I cannot believe I just said that out loud is all. I hardly know you and yet I love you so much. I just want to be wherever you are and make sure that you are happy. It is a little odd for me." She said looking up to him.

"Well I feel the same way about you Esme. Since the moment I saw you in the morgue I had to protect you, that is why I changed you, to save your life. Though I do feel that it was selfish of me, I took away your chance at heaven to walk the earth forever, never aging or changing." Carlisle said looking ashamed of himself.

Esme was to his side in a second with her hand on his cheek and he relaxed into it. "You saved me Carlisle, I was not ready to die even though I jumped off that cliff. I was to upset about the loss of my child, but now that I truly know what love is, with you, I am happy that you saved me. It would be a shame to die not knowing this." She said looking him in the eyes.

We ran for almost a whole day until we were at our old cabin that we haven't been to in over thirty years. The entire time Esme and Carlisle were filling each other in about their lives beforehand. Esme was already starting to lose some of her human memories and was a little upset about it but didn't let Carlisle know how much it affected her, though he was able to tell. That is the thing about mates, they know things about each other even if they didn't voice it or show it. I tried my hardest to give them their privacy, running a good half a mile behind them, I was still able to see them and hear them, I would occasionally listen into Esme's thoughts just to make sure she was doing alright with her bloodlust. Esme loved the feel of running and tried to take a bag from Carlisle, he would not hear of if, he truly was a gentleman.

When we reached the cabin Esme was awe struck. Our cabin was bigger than most, Carlisle and I built it ourselves so no one would know about it. We had made it two stories, a bedroom for each of us, a study for Carlisle, a library, a family room, a living room, and then we had a kitchen and bathroom just to be on the safe side. We really didn't have any of our personal things here since we barely ever come here, though we still had all of the furniture here. Carlisle took Esme up to his room so she could change into fresh clothes that I had bought for her.

When Esme was freshened up she came out to the living room where Carlisle and I were sitting in front of the fire that I had built in the fire place. Carlisle was on the loveseat while I was sitting on one of the chairs, I was reading Romeo and Juliet for the thousandth time. Esme went and sat next to Carlisle. She looked to me and quietly cleared her throat to get my attention fully. "Um, Bella, I was just wondering what your story is. Carlisle told me all about his life but I know nothing about you except that he met you in Italy and you both have travelled together ever since." She said to me looking curious.

"Well I am in a way older than Carlisle. I am a hundred and sixty-four years older than him in vampire years. I spent some time in Volterra, Italy which is where the rulers of our kind live, but I am sure that Carlisle already told you that, that is where we met. He told me about his diet and I joined him with it since I hated killing humans. When he told me he was coming over here and leaving Volterra I was saddened and he asked me to join him, so I did. We have become a little family, though we play brother and sister to the humans it is more like he is my father, or at least that is what I think." I said with a smile and watching Esme. She was listening to me intently and smiled as well. I had purposely left out about me being one of the rulers, it could wait until later, after she is fully settled into her new life and our little family. I definitely have to tell her before we go to Volterra if Carlisle or I decide to go back for a visit, though for me it would be just that, a visit.

"Well I am glad that you two found each other and were able to stay together. You two really seem to help each other and I am thankful that he had you with him. I also like that you both feel as though you are family and I hope that you don't mind me intruding into it." She said.

"Of course I don't. I have been longing for Carlisle to find his mate so he could fully be happy." I said.

"I am so happy to have you in our little family." Carlisle said while grabbing her hand to hold it.

"What is a mate? It sounds dirty or wrong." Esme asked looking confused.

"A mate is a vampires other half. Like a soul mate if you will. You see a vampire only has one person that they be with if you know what I mean. They only mate with one person, if they are separated it is nearly impossible to function properly. And if something were to happen to their mate such as being killed then the other feels dead and either will want to seek revenge or just want to die as well." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well what about you? You don't have a mate?" She asked me.

"I don't have one, I haven't come across mine yet. Although I would like to find one it is not all that important to me. I really just wanted Carlisle to be happy. As long as everyone that I care about is happy then I am happy, and if I someday come across my mate then all the better." I told her. She looked at me in complete disbelief.

"You are such a caring and giving person you deserve your happily ever after too you know." She told me coming to give me a hug.

She hugged me a little too tight, I gasped, "Can't breathe." She quickly let go of me. "You just need to learn how to control your new strength, after your human blood is out of your system you will not be as strong, but still extremely strong in human standards, you will be equal to both of us." I told her.

"Ok, sorry that I hurt you." She said shrinking back into Carlisle.

"Don't fret about it Esme, it is not like we need to breathe, it is just a habit that I like, it is comforting and allows us to smell everything." I explained to her. She stopped breathing and sat like that for ten minutes, Carlisle and I just watched her in amusement.

When she breathed again she laughed and said, "That is interesting, I prefer breathing too."

"It comes in handy though if the scents of humans gets to be too much to bare." Carlisle said and I nodded my agreement.

Carlisle and I stayed with Esme nonstop for the first year. After that we moved to Rochester after her newborn year was over. Carlisle worked in the hospital again and I started to attend school. Carlisle worked nights so that there was always someone with Esme so there still wasn't a huge risk with her. Esme liked having one of us around, not for fear of what she might do if a human were to go to the house but because she just loved having someone to care for around. After we first got to Rochester Esme and Carlisle got officially married and it was Esme's first experience around a human which she handled very well. Now I was playing Esme's niece since we both have shades of brown hair. The story was that my parents died in the Spanish Influenza so Carlisle and Esme, my aunt and uncle, took me in out of the goodness of their hearts. All of the officials at the school accepted our story with no questions, though it was annoying getting all of the apologies for my loss and the odd looks from my classmates. I kept my distance from all of them, keeping to myself, so it would be easier when we had to leave.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since my birthday was on the 22nd I thought I would give you all a gift and get the next chapter out, if I had access to the internet then it would have been out on that day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While we were in Rochester and I was attending school there was a girl two grades ahead of me and I started as a sophomore, she was a senior. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She was the most beautiful human that I have ever seen. All the boys wanted her attention and the girls either strived to look like her or were extremely jealous of her. That was the same way they all were with me until they all realized that I was the weird girl. Rosalie was extremely jealous of me at first, though I don't know why, I thought her beauty as a human was far better than mine as a vampire, but then when she realized that I never returned any of the attention I received her jealousy died down into barely anything, though it was still there.

I had heard through the grape vine that Rosalie had been engaged to be married after she was out of school and in all honesty I was happy for her. Rosalie deserved to be happy, especially after what my presence did to her in school. From what I had seen from afar and what I was hearing Rosalie and her fiancé, Royce, really seemed to be in love. That is until a week before the wedding, Carlisle found her in a gutter along the road bleeding to death. He brought her home and changed her, feeling that it was unfair for her to die at such a young age after being beaten and left to die. When I came home to her screaming in our house I lost it, I fought with Carlisle. I don't really know why I did fight with him about it, but I did, I still blame it on being stuck a teenager. I had stayed in the house but I avoided Carlisle at all costs for the remainder of her change and even awhile afterwards, and it killed me to do so, we had been together for so long and I really did think of him as a father.

When Rosalie awoke as a vampire she was not in a good mood at all. She was furious at Carlisle for changing her and turning her into a monster. She did take to our diet rather well though and she did stay with us though we all knew she wasn't too happy. Esme loved having someone else in the family that she could take care of. We had moved after her change was complete to Appalachia. After Rosalie knew that she was in full control she went after Royce's friends who all helped him beat her to death, then she went after him. She killed them all plush two body guards who were protecting Royce, all without spilling blood. If it wasn't for the fact that killing people disturbed me so much I would have been somewhat impressed.

After she completed her revenge she came back and Carlisle and Esme took her back with open arms, so long as she promised to control herself in the future. She did.

It was time to actually talk to her. She came to me first with the holier than thou attitude that annoyed me to no end. "Bella, why were you so against Carlisle saving me? What is your problem with me?" She asked me.

"You have always acted better than everyone. Yes you are beautiful beyond belief but that doesn't mean that everyone has to love you Rosalie. I have read your thoughts and let me tell you, I wish I haven't. You are so self centered that it is sickening, if I could I would throw up." I said, more like yelled at her.

"My beauty was the only thing I had going for me. My parents boasted about it all the time. I was, and still am jealous of your beauty. Now I know why you were more beautiful then I was and I am sorry I thought the things I did towards you, especially now that I know you can read minds and read the thoughts I had. I am sorry about that Bella, it was the jealousy, I didn't personally hate you. Please forgive me." She said in a rush showing that she felt shame. Then she asked, "Why did you treat everyone like they were beneath you though?"

"I do forgive you but so you know you were always more beautiful than I am, but you are even more so now that you are a vampire. I was always a plain Jane compared to you, I couldn't understand why you were jealous of me. I acted the way that I did because I didn't want to get close to anyone, now that you know what I am and you are one too you should understand. We have to move around a lot and lose contact with people so our secret is kept." I said looking down to the floor.

Rosalie shocked me by pulling me into a hug, "Thank you Bella but please don't lie to me." She breathed.

I hugged her back after my little shock, "I am not lying. I wish I could show you that, hopefully after time you will learn just how true my words are." I said pulling away from her.

Rosalie got up and went up to her room. Esme came into the family room which was where I was when Rosalie came to confront me. Esme looked so happy, she was smiling so big that I thought her face was going to break. She also looked like she would be crying too, that is how happy she was. "I am so happy that you two are on speaking terms now." She said sitting down next to me on the couch, where Rosalie had just been.

"Esme, mom, please calm down, your face might break." I said with a laugh and Esme joined in. "I don't think Rosalie and I are at the stage of being sisters yet. That might take a couple years but we can work on it." I said looking as earnest as I could. I did want to get onto the level of being sisters. I knew we were a family, I just wanted us to get to the point that we really felt and act like one.

"I know you two aren't the best of friends and this doesn't make you sisters right off the bat but I am happy that you two are going to work on it. You are both going to try and accept the other and that is all that Carlisle and I can ask of you." She said.

"I will try because I want you and Carlisle to be happy." I told her as I looked down and then back up to her.

"Bella, you are too caring for your own good, you know that. You always try for everybody else's happiness first before you do anything to make yourself happy." She said as she moved some hair behind my ear so she could see my face better.

"I am happy seeing those I care about happy. Heck, if I could make Rosalie happy I would but I don't know how to do that. Hopefully I will someday figure that out." I said trying to look away from her but she wouldn't allow it.

Esme studied my face. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes but her thoughts were about how she hoped that I would find my mate soon so I could be as happy as she was with Carlisle. "Well I am sure you will figure it out dear." She said with a sad smile before getting up and leaving me to my reading.

I really didn't read, I waited impatiently for Carlisle to return from work. I didn't even let him get in the house, I went out and met him in the garage. We were one of the few families around to have a car, we all hated it though because it went so slow but we dealt with it. He looked surprised by my sudden appearance at his side as he got out of the car. Before he could say anything I said, "Carlisle will you go on a quick hunt with me?"

"Uh, sure I can. Let me just tell Esme and then we can go." He said. He went inside to tell Esme and I went out to the back yard and waited, impatiently again, for him to come out so we could go.

When I finally heard Carlisle walk out the back door I took off into the woods, I didn't want to talk within hearing range of the house. When I knew that we were far enough away I stopped dead in my tracks. Carlisle ran past me and then walked back to where I had stopped.

"So Bella, what is this about? Your eyes are still golden so I know you don't really need to hunt, is there something you wish to talk to me about?" He asked me when he reached me.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Rosalie." I said.

"What about Rosalie?" He asked cautiously.

"She confronted me today about my reaction she over heard about you changing her, and about how I was to her in school. We had a short conversation. We aren't best friends or anything but we are working on it." I told him.

"That is great. I am glad you are. I feel bad that I put you through this." He said.

"I really can't argue with you about changing her, I understand you were only trying to save her life." I said in a sigh. Rosalie was a pain and annoying as all get out, someone who I really did not want to deal with forever unless there was a change in her attitude but I did understand how he felt. "But how could you let her kill all those men though, and so dramatically with Royce." I said, my voice getting louder as my anger rose.

"I looked the other way because I felt like she was owed her justice. You know what they did to her, they only got what they should have just not in the proper way." He said in a sigh this time. It really did bother him that she killed all those men just like it bothered me.

"You know if the other Volturi were to find out about her killing spree and her not even drinking them dry she, along with the rest of us, could be killed. They already think we are nuts for not drinking the blood of humans, they are going to judge us harder. We shouldn't have allowed it, they were of no risk to our existence." I hate talking down to Carlisle but I didn't like her killing them or the fact that she put us all at risk. Who knows if I would be allowed to live even though I am a ruler, after all Aro did kill his own sister.

"I don't think anything bad will come from this. Can we please try to move on?" He asked me in all sincerity.

"Fine, but I will never forget this." I said, turning towards the house.

"Do you want to hunt so we actually do what we said we were coming out here for?" He asked me before I took off.

"Yes, I guess that is a good idea." I said turning back to him and then running past him.

We hunted, each taking down a small dear. Then we went back to the house. Carlisle and Esme went to their room so I went back out into the woods. There is only so long that you can sit in a house and read. I found a clearing and laid down looking into the sky, watching the clouds move. Rosalie ran passed me and then came back and looked down at me. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Watching the clouds. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was going to go hunting. I know you just went with Carlisle but would you like to come along for the run with me? I am going to head towards the mountains, at least a hundred mile run. We can talk, you can tell me your story since you already know mine." She said.

"Ok." I agreed. It was as good a time as any to start trying to get along.

Rosalie put her hand out to help me up and even though I didn't need it I took it. It was a human habit that we needed to keep and use around humans. We all keep up the human act even at home out of habit anymore.

"You know Rosalie, I was changed against my will too, but I think your situation at the time of the change was a little better." I said as we started off.

"How so Bella?" She asked sounding truly interested.

"I was taken out of a dinner party I was attending with my mother and father. I was healthy as a horse. At least your human life was at an end, granted it wasn't the best way to end and you should have had a long life, but you were essentially dead when you were changed."

"Wow." Was all she said.

I continued my story, well as much as I told Esme. "When I woke up I was in Volterra. Apparently a few of the Volturi guard found me after I was bitten, the vampire that bit me left me in an alley. They were on their way back from a mission so they took me back with them. I was taught about what I had become by the Volturi who are the rulers of our kind so I know firsthand. I was there for over a hundred years before Carlisle showed up shortly after his change. When he decided to leave he asked if I wanted to join him since we had gotten so close, I did so and it was a long time before Esme came into the picture. Then you came, and as much as I know you would have preferred to die, I think you will learn how to accept this life and hopefully you can be happy. We are a family Rosalie and I do accept that, I know that we will have that bond one day." I told her. I wanted her to know about the Volturi since I know Carlisle hadn't told her about them, well us, yet.

"What do the Volturi do?" She asked. Just like I was hoping she would.

"Well they sit around a lot. They have their humans brought into them. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are the three brothers that are the leaders. Aro acts as the spokes person, he can read someone's every thought that they ever had with the touch of his hand, unless you are a mental shield that is. Marcus sees all the bounds that someone has and who they are bound to. Caius doesn't have a gift but he is an interesting vampire, he seems so hateful and is always eager for battle, war, or having someone killed. They protect our kind and secret but if you were to reveal yourself to a human in anyway and they found out you, along with the human and any other vampire who did not stop you will be killed." I said as I looked at her.

Rosalie took in a quick, sharp breath. "You don't think they will come after me, or any of us do you?" She asked me looking nervous.

"I don't think so since you didn't leave any witnesses. We have to be extra careful though because we live very differently from the rest of our kind, they already think that we are crazy for our choice in diet." I said.

"I really hope they don't. I could care less about myself but I never meant to put the three of you in danger. I never meant to do that, I didn't even think about that." She said looking scared.

"Rosalie, we should be perfectly fine, all four of us." I said with a reassuring smile even though there was a part of me that was nervous. I would protect them, even her, if the Volturi came after her or us. My fire power gave us a great advantage. No one, besides Carlisle, in our family knew about that gift of mine.

"If you really think so. And just so you know I do believe that we are a family. You are my sister, we will get a long, it just might take a while to fully get there. Although I do believe that we have made a great step in our relationship." She said with a brilliant smile.

"You know, I think you are right." I said returning her smile. I felt like we were closer, knowing each other's back round really helped. I think Rosalie could relate with me more now that she knew that I too was changed against my will and that mine may have even been a worse circumstance.

From then on out Rosalie and I got along better. We were still rocky at times but what set of sisters doesn't have little tiffs and fights? Once a month we would do the same hunting trip that first got us to understand each other. We would talk about the students or teachers in the school that we were attending. Sometimes we would talk about what we thought the future would be like. The one time Rosalie broached a subject that she was nervous to talk to me about.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" She asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

"Of course Rosalie, what is it?" I said slowing down since we were near our normal hunting area.

"Um, I was thinking about Carlisle and Esme. How they are mates and all. You are far older than Carlisle, does it bother you at all that he found his mate before you did?" She asked me. She stopped completely and when I turned around she was looking at me in a way I can't even really describe.

"Would I like to find my mate, yes. Does it bother me that Carlisle found his and is happy, no. Carlisle is a dear friend of mine, I really do view him as a father. I just wanted him to be happy and he now is that he has found Esme. I wished more for him to find his mate than I did to find my own. I am content with my life now and if I just so happen to run into my mate then all the better." I said. Rosalie just looked at me in awe. "What?"

"How can you be that selfless? Do you ever want anything for yourself?" She asked me.

"I do think of myself but I would much rather see and make those that I care about happy. There are people in this world that only think about themselves , there are people that do an equal share for themselves and others, and then there are the ones that only focus on others. I am one of the people who only really focuses on others, I can't help it that is just how I am." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I wish I could be like that sometimes. I am one who mostly focuses on myself, which you already knew. But I do try to protect family, and now we are family so if anything were to happen I would protect you, Carlisle, and Esme." Rosalie said. Just the thought of something happening to any of us made her lip curl back and a growl rumble through her chest.

"Rosalie, please calm down. I really don't think anything is going to happen to us, we live our lives in a way to have little to no conflict with other people. Come on, let's hunt so we can get back to the house before the weekend is over so we don't miss school." I said. As annoying as repeating school all the time is I like interacting in the human world if you will, as often as possible.

"Yeah, ok. I am rather thirsty." She said gaining control.

"You can take out that little bit of anger and frustration that you just had out on your prey. I'll meet you here when we are done." I said to her. She nodded and took off.

We ran in silence until we did reach our hunting area.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted this story. I was so thrilled to have all those emails. I hope you enjoy this chaprter as well.**

* * *

Chapter 4

We split up and went our separate ways. After I had a buck and a bear I went back to our meeting point. When I got there I was shocked to smell Rosalie's scent mixed with the smell of fresh human blood. I realized that it led in the direction of our current house so I took off following it. I was terrified that Rosalie lost control and killed a human, was ashamed and took off. When I got near the house I open my mind up to the minds of my family, so I could hear and see their thoughts and what they were seeing. I heard a man suffering and begging his angel to help him. It was obvious that Rosalie had found her mate. I was happy for her and maybe now it will help lift her spirits and get her to have a better attitude, was all that I thought.

Carlisle met me outside ready to defuse the situation if I felt like fighting this like I had with Rosalie's change. I was not going to fight it, I really didn't have a problem with it, though I didn't know the guy so maybe that was why. "Bella," he said with his hands up in front of him trying to ease me into what he was going to say, "There is a man changing into a vampire in the house right now."

"I know Carlisle, I followed Rosalie's scent that was mixed with human blood so I was listening on all of your thoughts as I got closer. I thought maybe she had killed a human but I see I was wrong." I said.

"She didn't even bite him. She smelt the blood and went to investigate, once she saw him she just knew he was the one, she carried him all the way here and asked me to change him for her and I complied. I don't think we will have to move since he wasn't from anywhere near here, we should be able to stay until we planned on leaving." He explained to me.

"That's all very nice Carlisle, I am happy she found her mate and that it was so soon after her own change, only six years, as opposed to how long you waited. But what about us and school? You need more than just Esme with him just in case. I saw him in your minds, he is huge so you know he is going to be stronger than most newborns. Plus Rosalie really is not going to want to leave his side, you were the same way with Esme to start." I said. I had to get that off my chest.

"I am sure if need be we can just have Rosalie drop out of school, she is not a fan of it anyhow so she probably wouldn't mind. It is typical for girls to drop out since it seems the education field still has equality issues. Esme and I were waiting for you to get here, we are running to the Denali's to see if some of them will come and stay with us for a little while so there will be more people at home. We should be back before he wakes up if we run without stopping, there is the slightest chance we would possibly get back after his first hunt but I don't think you two will have a problem with that if that is the case." He explained to me. Esme came out to stand next to him.

"I really wish that I could go with you Carlisle, I rather not stay here and you know that." I said in a sigh as I walked past him towards the house.

Esme grabbed my arm and spun me, making me look her in the eye. "We were going to have you go with him but then we decided with your mind reading it would be good to have you stay here. I am sorry Bella, I would stay and let you go but we need your ability here." Esme said.

"Plus, if things were to go wrong with the hunt you could use you physical shield to stop him, if he is indeed stronger than the average newborn." Carlisle said.

I nodded my head sadly knowing that they both had points and I couldn't argue them. I sulked the entire way to the house and went to my room. Carlisle and Esme took off right as I got to the front door. I sat in my room doing nothing, I sat completely still and listened to Rosalie trying to soothe the screaming man, I listened to both their thoughts to be on the safe side. I was so bored and did not want to stay in my room but I could not focus on anything in the house besides for Rosalie and the man that she had changing. I knew I couldn't really leave the house like how I wanted to, I had to stay close enough to know what was going on which really put a damper on all my ideas, so I stayed perfectly still in my room.

Carlisle and Esme did return before the man awoke, none of us knew his name yet since he didn't have any form of identification on him when Rosalie found him. Kate and Tanya came with Carlisle and Esme to help us with him if the need presented itself. I knew them well, they were our cousins. Every decade or so either we would go and visit them or they would come to visit us, though it was easier to visit them since they always stayed in Denali unless they were travelling to see someone. I loved Kate and got along with her very well, but Tanya bothered me for some reason. I dealt with Tanya and put on the nice act but once we were away from her I was always in a much better mood.

I went down to meet them. "Kate, Tanya, how nice to see you again." I said.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you. How have you been?" Kate asked as she came to give me a hug.

"And I have missed you. I have been well thank you. How have you been?" I asked her as we pulled away from each other.

"We have been well too." Tanya said as she hugged me. I hugged her back but it was harder to actually do compared to when I hugged Kate.

"So the boy should be waking in a minute, I hear his heart is speeding up, we should get up there." Carlisle said.

We all followed Carlisle up to Rosalie's room. We all stopped breathing, Rosalie was drawn between staying right next to him and coming to stand with the rest of us. She wound up coming to stand with us in hopes of not over whelming him right away or getting attacked.

When the boy was done with his transformation he sat up, saw us all standing there and quickly got in a defensive crouch. Carlisle being the leader of our family took this time to talk to him, "Hello, I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my two daughters Bella and Rosalie, and our cousins Kate and Tanya. We wish you no harm. What is your name?" Once the boy looked to Rosalie he was lost, all he could do was stare at her.

"My name is Emmett McCarty. What happened to me? I remember being attacked by a bear and then I was burning but I heard this angelic voice the whole time so it really couldn't have been hell." He said when he finally took his eyes away from Rosalie.

"Well we are vampires and I found you when I was hunting. You were messed up rather badly. When I saw you I knew I had to save you, I couldn't let you die, so I brought you back here and begged Carlisle to change you." Rosalie said taking a step closer to him with her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"You are a vampire and you carried me without drinking my blood? How did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians, we drink the blood of animals. By doing so we are more civil and can live among humans without any problems." Carlisle explained.

"I really didn't feel the need or want to drink your blood because I think you are my mate. Plus I held my breath to be on the safe side." Rosalie then said.

"Um, that's cool. But what is a mate?" Emmett then asked looking totally confused.

"A mate is a vampire's other half. You see vampires mate with only one person for eternity. It is there soul mate if you will. Once you find your mate you feel whole, if you are separated for a long period of time you suffer, and if your mate is killed for some reason you will want revenge and then to be killed yourself. You feel the need to protect your mate beyond all else, you usually do not think of yourself, or at least that is what I have heard." Rosalie explained to him and from his thoughts he understood completely and already felt some of those things for her.

"Is that why I have this unbelievable pull towards you? I think your voice is heavenly and that you are the prettiest one in this room." Emmett said to Rosalie.

Tanya huffed her annoyance since in her mind she is the best looking female ever while Rosalie's smile grew more. Emmett really is perfect for her, he tells her exactly what she wants to hear right off the bat.

"Yes, just like Rosalie thinks you are the handsomest. Esme and Carlisle feel the same way about each other as well." I said.

"Tell me, is your throat bothering you?" Esme asked him peering around Carlisle who was standing in front of her to protect her if the need be.

"Yes, it is worse than the flames that I was burning in before." Emmett said going bugged eyed.

"Come on, let's go hunting to ease your throat some." Rosalie said walking to him and taking his hand. They flashed out first with Carlisle and I right behind them and Kate, Tanya and Esme bringing up the rear.

Rosalie explained to Emmett how to hunt and we all watched in horror as Emmett wrestled with the bear before successfully draining it. It was rather ironic since it was a bear that nearly killed him in the first place. Emmett seemed to have fun, I think he is going to be one who likes to play with his food.

The rest of us hunted after he was done, he watched several of us but really focused on Rosalie. While he watched her he had a lot of lustful thoughts going through his head, I wanted to stop listening and watching his thoughts but knew better than to do so because in a split second something could happen and Emmett could take off without being in control, I had to stay on alert with him.

We all went back to the house, Carlisle and Esme went off to their room, Emmett and Rosalie went off to Rosalie's room, Kate and Tanya stayed down in the family room and played chess. They tried to get me to stay with them and play but I couldn't stay in the house with the couples doing their things. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights and went out into the surrounding woods, far enough that I couldn't physically hear them but close enough that I could check in on his thoughts. I figured with what they were doing he wouldn't go off in search of a human. I checked in on Emmett's thoughts every half an hour and once I knew that they were done I went back to the house.

When I reached the house I heard everyone moving around upstairs so I went to see what they were all doing. I was shocked to see that there was one of Rosalie's walls destroyed and almost everything in the room as well. "Do I even want to know what happened?" I asked as I went to help clean up the mess.

"Uh, well, we got a little carried away last night." Rosalie said and Emmett was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Oh, I see." I said.

Esme, looked at me with a look of sadness towards me. We finished cleaning up the mess and then we all split up to do our own thing.

I went into my room and Esme followed me. "Hey honey do you mind if we talk for a minute?" She asked me as I flopped down on my bed.

"Of course mom." I said as I sat up and motioned for her to join me on my bed. She sat down on the end of my bed and pulled me so I was lying with my head in her lap and she started playing with my hair.

"It must be hard for you being the only single one in the family again." She said to me.

"Yes it is a bit hard, I wouldn't mind finding my mate but I am happy that you all are finding your happiness." I said.

"You deserve to be happy too. I wish you got your happiness in the near future. It pains me to see you alone." She said.

"I am not alone though. I have you guys, you are my family and as of right now that is all that I need." I said as I sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Please stop worrying about me."

"Oh honey I cannot stop worrying about you, I love you too much and I just want you to be happy too." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Ok mom, I give up, I'll let you worry about me. And you know that I love you all too." I said.

"Ok honey. I'll let you be now." Esme said as she got up. She left me to me own in my room.

Rosalie and Emmett got married a year after. They went away on a honeymoon and I had a visitor at our house. There was a knock at the door one evening and Carlisle answered the door, it was Jane. "Hello Jane, nice to see you again. To what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked her as he moved aside giving her entrance to the house.

"Hello Carlisle, I was sent here to talk with Bella if that is ok." She said as she entered the house.

"Of course you can speak with me." I said as Esme and I walked into the foyer. "How about we go and talk in private in the woods." I said to her after I read her thoughts as to why she was here.

Jane followed me and I stopped once I knew that we were far enough away that Esme couldn't hear. I really didn't care if Carlisle heard, since he knew everything about me but since Esme still didn't know everything I thought it best to not let her hear.

"So what brings you here today? Why were you sent here, to me for?" I asked since I didn't get the full story from her.

"Caius sent Alec and I here to get you and take you down south. There are territory wars going on down there and they are getting really out of hand. Your fire power would really help us out in eliminating all of the newborns that are out of control." Jane said. Alec had come out and joined us.

"What if I say no, what if I do not want to help out?" I asked trying to keep myself in check.

"Listen Bella, we know you do not want to come back to Volterra just yet, everyone knows that, though I am not going to lie to you, everyone wants you back there. They really just need your help with this. You can burn a lot of the newborns while the rest of us take care of the others. They will not force you to go back to Volterra until you are ready to, they are too afraid of you killing them." Alec said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I will come and help. Let me just tell Carlisle and Esme. Wait for me here, Esme doesn't know about me being a Volturi yet and I would like to keep it that way for a little longer." I said.

"Alright." They both said at the same time.

I ran full speed back to the house and found Carlisle and Esme in the family room playing a game of cards. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a moment if that is ok." I said when I entered the room and they both looked up.

"Of course, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like to travel on my own for a little while." I said. Esme looked so hurt. "I will return I promise, I shouldn't even be gone a year, maybe a couple months. I just need a little time to myself." I added.

"Is it something I did?" Esme asked. "Is it because I said that I wished you could find your mate? Or is it because Rosalie found hers before you found yours?"

"Esme, mom, it is just that I need a little time to myself, I swear. It is not because of anything that anyone in our family has done." I said.

_'Can you tell me outside?'_ Carlisle asked me through his thoughts. We had worked out a look a long time ago so I would read his thoughts when he wanted me to if he didn't want to say something out loud for others to hear. I nodded to him with a quick movement of my eyes. "I am just going to walk Bella out. I'll be right back dear." Carlisle said to Esme as he got up.

When we got to Alec and Jane I turned to him. "You need to help out the Volturi I am assuming." He said. Then he turned to Alec, "Oh and nice to see you again Alec. I hope all has been well in Volterra and with the two of you."

"Yes, and thank you Carlisle. You look well, Aro sends his best and congratulations about your wife and two new members to your coven, I mean family." Alec said shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Well send my thank you to him." Carlisle said.

"Yes Carlisle, I am going to help them contain the mess with the wars in the south. They seem to need my fire power. It should not take long at all. I will return when I am done I promise." I said. I went and gave him a hug which he returned.

When he finally let me go he held me at arm's length and said, "I know you will Bella but we will miss you and I will be worried about you. It is going to be hard to keep this from Esme you know."

"If you have to tell her then you can but please try not to, we can tell her when I come back if you can wait that long." I told him.

"Alright Bells. Please be safe and return as soon as you can." He said.

"I will, and I love you, tell Esme I love her too and I will return as soon as I can." I said as I took off with Alec and Jane trailing behind me. I put on my black cloak that Alec had brought for me as we ran.

We ran for two days straight and when we reached the brothers Aro looked to me with a huge smile on his face. "Ah, Bella, how nice of you to join us on this mission." He said as he came and gave me a hug. He then held my hand like he does with everyone else but I had my mental shield up like I always do so he saw nothing. He dropped my hand in frustration.

"Nice to see you too, sorry but you know I like my privacy, time has not changed that." I said to him. I then look to the other brothers, nodded and said, "Nice to see you two as well. Shall we get this over with so I can go home?" I asked.

"So you are finally coming home to us?" Aro asked.

"No, I am going back to be with Carlisle and my family. I am not ready to come and sit in that castle, I like my freedom." I said backing away from him and standing as tall as I could.

"But Bella you need to return, you have been away for much too long." Aro said.

"Aro, I will not be returning after this is over and if you don't let this alone I will just leave now and you can take care of the newborn armies without my fire power. The choice is yours." I said through clenched teeth with a growl at the end. I was getting so mad that my hands were balled in fists and the tree that was in between Aro and Caius caught fire.

"Everyone quickly backed away from it with wide eyes. "Isabella, stop this now!" Caius shouted.

The next tree that was too far away from the first one caught fire. I was losing control I was so furious with them and after having kept that gift in hiding and control for so long it felt good to use it. "Why? Did you not want me here for my fire power? Is that not what you wanted?" I asked stalking closer to them with a predators smile on my face. I was lighting trees in a circle on fire so no one had anywhere to run.

I had opened myself up to hear all of their thoughts once we got near so when I heard Marcus' thoughts, _'Bella, please do not do this to us. I know you don't like killing anyone and having you kill all these newborns is a lot to ask of you, but please, find it in yourself to stop this.'_

I stopped short and the smile disappeared from my face as I put out all the fires that I started. Aro and Caius, along with everyone in the guard were visibly shaking with fear still. "O-ok. You…you can go… go back wi… with Carlisle when this is all do… done." Aro stuttered out.

"Alright then. Now let's get this done so I can go home." I said. I turned my focus to Caius since he always leads these kinds of missions. "How far away are we from our targets?"

"The first army that we know of is two miles away. We should be able to take out most of them. We can continue on down south along the east coast and then back up the west coast. A s much as we would like to eliminate them all we will be happy as long as we get most of them to get or message across. They all are being too careless and risking exposing our existence." Caius said.

The guard all got in their fight formation behind Aro, Caius, Marcus, and I. We ran in that formation all the way until we found the first army. It took us seven months to get through all the armies that we could find. We knew that we did not get them all but we also know that we got enough to scare the rest

I was so happy when I returned home and I could tell that Esme and Carlisle were too. I was even shocked when I saw that Rosalie and Emmett were back already as well.

"Where were you Bells? I missed you, I was shocked when we got back and you weren't here." Emmett said as I walked in.

Esme and Carlisle rushed up and hugged me and I saw Carlisle was searching for any sign of harm on me.

"I have missed you all so much and I am so happy to be back." I said to all of them and then I focused my attention to Carlisle. "Do not fret Carlisle, there was no harm done to me while I was away. So you can stop worrying."

"I am sorry Bella, I was just worried about you." Carlisle said looking down in shame.

"It is ok." I said to Carlisle and then I focused on Emmett. "I was down in the south. I was helping out the Volturi eliminate the newborn armies since they were getting out of hand."

"How did you help them? You are a shield and don't they already have shields?" Emmett asked, then he continued, "And the mind reading really isn't that helpful in that situation, is it?"

Esme and Rosalie were both looking at me in curiosity. "Well I have more gifts than you all know about, well except Carlisle. And there is also a part of my past that Carlisle and I have not told you about that I guess we, I mean, I should tell you. If we could go outside I think it would be better and easier to explain. I just want to say that what you are about to learn about me I want to stay between us and I do not want you to share it with anyone or treat me any differently." I said.

Everyone followed me outside into the back yard. When we were far enough away from the house so I didn't have to worry about damaging it I turned around and had them stop. "Ok well, the first thing that I should tell you is that there aren't three rulers, there are actually four." Everyone but Carlisle looked at me puzzled. "I am the fourth ruler."

"What? You can't be, you are here with us and not there. They wouldn't just let you go if you were a guard member or ruler." Rosalie said.

"I am Rosalie. And the reason why they gave me the freedom that I have is because of how powerful I am. You see I am also telekinetic and I can control fire. That is why they asked for my help in the south."

"No way! You really can do those things too?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes, see." I said as I lit a tree behind me on fire so they could see it. Just as quickly as I started it I put it out. I then lifted Emmett up and moved him to be standing on the opposite side of Rosalie with my telekinesis.

"Holy crap that is so cool!" Emmett exclaimed running towards me but since I did not feel like being crushed I put up my physical shield. "Ah, you're no fun." He said hanging his head and pouting as he walked back to Rosalie.

"Bella, why have you kept this from us?" Esme asked looking both a little hurt that she thought I didn't trust her and proud like any mother would be if they found out that their child was a genius or prodigy.

"It wasn't that I did not trust you guys, it is just that I did not want to be treated any differently. I wanted to be as normal as possible for the circumstances. Please treat me like you all have been, Carlisle has been able to treat me like I was just a normal person and I hope that you can all do the same. Just please, please do not tell anyone else." I said looking to all of them and they all nodded while looking at me awe struck.

"Bella, I will keep your secret as I am sure everyone else will, but I still cannot believe that you kept this from us. I mean I do understand why and that is why I will support you and keep it, it is just a surprise." Rosalie said finally breaking the somewhat awkward situation.

I nodded my thanks to her and walked closer to my family. "So what shall we do now that we are all back together again?" I asked and before anyone could even say anything I turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "How was the honeymoon? When did you two get back?"

"We got back two weeks ago. We got a welcome almost as good as the one you just received but now I understand why Carlisle was so edgy and Esme was too since he was." Rosalie said with a slight chuckle.

"And the honeymoon was awesome! Although there are a few less house's there now." Emmett said then he laughed his booming laugh. I just nodded, not really sure what to say. I was a bit more than I ever needed to know.

"I know, how about we go on a hunt. I already gave my notice at the hospital for us to move on. I was just waiting for you to come home before we did move." Carlisle said. Everyone agreed enthusiastically so we were off. We ran up into Canada and hunted big game. After we were done, when we got back to the house we packed the small stuff that we could carry and ran to Forks Washington. Carlisle and I had a house there already, this was our second time living there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were in Forks for three years, I had just graduated high school while Rosalie and Emmett were in there first year at the community college there, when we had a bit of a confrontation with the La Push tribe's shape shifters. We were out hunting, all of us, when we were confronted by them.

The pack was getting ready to pounce on us, there were four of them, but since I opened myself up to read all of the thoughts around me I knew that they were going to kill us to protect their tribe. "Wait." I shouted with my hands up. They paused briefly but then continued towards us. "No, please stop. We are not like the others of our kind. We do not hunt humans, we drink the blood of animals, look at our eyes, they are gold, not red like those who drink from human. Please listen to me we are not murders." I begged. I had walked to stand in front of my family and reading their thoughts told me how much they were all fearing for my life, although Emmett was looking forward to a fight.

The leader thought towards me, _'You are a mind reading leech?'_

I nodded my head at him but then said, "I am but no one else in my family is and I am not the leader of our family so if you could please return to your human form so you and Carlisle could talk that would be greatly appreciated."

None of the wolves were happy about this and after arguing about it the alpha went into a heavily covered area and then returned in his human form.

"So tell me, why should we not kill you all?" He asked.

"Because as my daughter said, we are not murderers, we are different from others of our kind. I am sure that we can come to some sort of agreement. We only hunt animals and have been able to live amongst humans for many decades without harm, some of us centuries." Carlisle said stepping up next to me. Emmett came to flank his other side in case a fight did break out.

"That is all very nice but even though you resist your nature does not mean that you won't slip one day and we will not risk that happening to our people, we are their protectors and do not wish to fail them." The alpha said and the other wolves nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well what if we came up with a treaty. We can make a line that we will not cross and you do not hunt vampires on our side. We respect the lives of humans so if that means not coming on your land then so be it." Carlisle said.

"That sounds like it could work. But if you bite a human while you are here then the treaty is over and the hunt will be on." He said.

"I understand. You know that you must keep our existence a secret and cannot tell humans about us. If you do and our rulers found out it means an instant death sentence for you and the people you tell and if we find out before them then we are to take care of the problem and all of my family would like to avoid having to kill anyone." Carlisle said.

"Well I think that we understand each other. This is far enough away from our reservation that should be safe. We can make the line here, keeping it the same distance from our reservation in a circle. We can take you through to show you the line." He said.

We followed them, we made sure to stay on our own side of the treaty line. All of us in our family, except Emmett, were glad that we were able to get away without a fight, though a lot of the wolves wished for the fight as well. When we returned home, since it was night time, we split up and went separate ways. The couples went to their respected rooms and I went to mine and grabbed a book and then went to read in this amazing meadow that I had found during one of my hunting trips. No one in my family knew about it, it was where I went to be alone and think. I read until the sun rose. When I arrived back at our house, the one that I really felt like was home, I found that Carlisle had already left for work, Rosalie and Emmett were talking about another honeymoon since Rosalie wanted to do another wedding, and Esme was cleaning the house even though it was already spotless. I did see Esme smile when I entered the house and she gave me a small nod of welcome even though she did not turn to face me. I went up to my room and changed into fresh clothing.

When I went back down stairs Emmett and Rosalie were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked Esme as she turned to me and smiled.

"They went on another hunt since they didn't get to satisfy their thirst after our little encounter last night. It is giving us some bonding time if you would like." Esme said.

"Sure, I would love some more bonding time with you, we hardly get time alone anymore." I said bounding up to her.

"So what would you like to do?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Hmm, how about we play a game of war." I said. We long ago decided to make the game a little more exciting by playing with four decks put together.

"Sounds good to me, we haven't played that in a long time. I would like that." Esme said walking into the family room and grabbing the decks of cards.

We played all through the day, four games total. We both won two games each. We were sorting the cards into the four separate decks when Rosalie and Emmett came rushing in the door and right up to their room with barely even a hello in our direction.

"Well, I guess we know that it is the evening." Esme chuckled as she got up and took the decks of cards to put them away.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said looking to the stairs that they flashed up just seconds ago. "Carlisle should be home any minute." I then said as I stood up.

"Yes he should be but you know we can just hang out with you tonight, we don't have to do the same as what Emmett and Rosalie are doing." She said looking to me.

"You guys already hang out with me during the nights a lot. I am a big girl, technically a grown up and not to mention a lot older than the two of you." I said to her.

"We don't mind Bella, you know that." She said coming to give me a little hug.

"I will be fine, I can read, or write in my journal. I could go for a run. I can take care and entertain myself." I reassured her.

I went up to my room and was just pulling out my latest journal as I heard Carlisle enter the house and then I heard him and Esme walk to their room, they paused at my door for a few seconds on their way. I wrote all the stuff that happened to me and our family since I last wrote in it. Don't ask me why but I really enjoyed having everything written down even though I can remember it all perfectly. After I had gotten caught up I went for a run. I really didn't pay attention to where exactly I ran, I just let go and went full out, taking in the scenery. When I arrived home Emmett was the only one in the house.

"And where were you little sister?" Emmett asked me. We had a better relationship than what Rosalie and I did, though that one was improving as well.

"Well if you really must know brother bear, I went for a nice long run. Where is everybody else?" I asked him.

"Oh, well Carlisle is at work and Rosalie and Esme went shopping for a new bed for us, we kind of broke it last night. Is there a reason behind this run?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Ugh, grow up Emmett, you are stuck at twenty, not five." I said as I flopped onto the couch next to him. "I just went for a run, to stretch my legs and let loose, you know we all get annoyed after a while of having to act human all the time."

"Alright Bells, I was just joking. So since it is just the two of us here today, what would you like to do?" He asked turning to face me excitedly, I could tell without even reading his thoughts what he was hoping we would do.

"I don't know Emmett, what would you like to do?" I said preparing.

"How about a wrestling match!" He exclaimed shooting up.

"Fine, but outside, we are not ruining the inside of another house, Esme will be furious if we do." I said, I then dashed out to our back yard with Emmett hot on my heels.

Emmett tried to pounce on me from behind but I had opened myself up to his thoughts and knew what he was going to do so I side stepped just in time and saw him fly past me. "No far, that's cheating!" He exclaimed when he shot back up and turned to face me.

"Hey you never classified that I could not read your mind." I said raising my hands in front of me in peace with a chuckle.

"Ok, no more reading my mind." He said.

"Alright Emmett, whatever you say." I said with a sly smile.

I don't think that he noticed my smile since when he charged at me again I just threw up my physical shield three inches in front of me. "Come on Bella that is so not far. No using any of your gifts." He said while he stomped his foot.

"Whoa, Em, did you just stomp your foot? I thought only little girls did that." I said while trying to control my laughing.

"Well if you played fair I wouldn't of had to do that." He said with a slight pout.

"Ok, ok I will stop using my gifts but you knew that I had them before you even challenged me." I said as I prepared myself by getting in a defensive crouch.

Emmett got in a crouch as well and then attacked me. After three hours I had won both of our wrestling matches. Esme and Rosalie returned home so we ended our fun. Emmett went sulking to Rosalie.

"What's wrong?" She asked him when he got to her.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Why don't I believe that?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I beat him wrestling twice." I said as I walked in the house behind them. Rosalie looked at me and gave me a quick smile, then she turned to comfort her husband.

"She cheated, she had to of somehow, there is no way that she could have won twice in a row." He pouted to Rosalie.

"I did not Emmett, if I was using my gifts I would have beaten you several more times in the three hours, not just twice." I said. "Plus you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near to hitting me as many times as you did." I added.

"But then how were you able to beat me? I am a lot stronger than you." He asked me.

"Yes you are but do you not remember that I am a lot older than you and that I am a Volturi in all technicalities so I have been trained to battle. Plus, you are very predictable, you attack just like a newborn, you just rely on your strength, you don't think logically of the best ways to take your opponent off guard." I said while I sat down on the couch.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the other one and Emmett laid his head in Rosalie's lap. "She has a point Emmett." Esme said from upstairs.

"Thanks a lot mom, I thought parents were supposed to stick up for the youngest, not the oldest." He said sitting up and looking towards the stairs.

Esme appeared at the top and looked down at all of us. "I am just stating the facts, plus in a way Bella is the youngest."

"No she's not. She is over four hundred years old." He complained.

"In that aspect she is the oldest of everyone in our family but she is the one stuck at the youngest age. You are twenty forever, Rosalie is nineteen, and Bella is stuck at eighteen." Esme said as she walked down and then sat next to me and patted my knee.

"Thank you mom." I said as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"You are welcome sweetheart." She said as she started playing with my hair a little. I loved when she did that. Rosalie did a little sigh. I didn't have to read her mind to know what was going through it. Rosalie was the one in our family who truly hated what we were, though having Emmett has gotten her to deal with it better she still hates it. Rosalie wished to have a child and now that is all that she longs for. Esme and I really act a lot like mother and daughter and seeing it all the time makes it harder for Rosalie. I always feel bad but there is nothing that I can do about it now.

Emmett sensing his wife's change in emotion sat up and grabbed her hand. "Come on babe, let's mess up the bed more before the new one comes."

She got a sly smile on her face and nodded. Emmett threw her over his shoulder and took off as fast as he could up the stairs, Rosalie giggled the whole way.

"New bed comes tomorrow so control the wreckage." Esme said a little louder to make sure that they heard.

"Okay mom." They both said.

"How about we go for a hunt? Carlisle is going to stay at the hospital and work through the night, seems there was a big accident or something. I called him right when we got in." She said turning to me.

"Ok. Sounds good to me. After wrestling with Emmett I am rather thirsty." I said as I stood up.

I took off out of the house with Esme right on my tail. When we reached the inside of the woods I stopped. Esme came to a stop right next to me and looked at me with a little worried look on her face. Before she could say anything I said, "So where do you want to go to hunt? It was your idea so you can choose."

Esme's face relaxed and I heard a very faint sigh from her before she said, "Oh well, do you want to run up to Canada, I told Carlisle that we might go for a hunt and I left a note just in case we decided to go further away. Or we could go to the east. I think I would rather Canada though."

"I said we could go where you wanted to go. Canada is perfectly fine by me." I said as I took off again without waiting for her response. I did hear her chuckle and then I heard her gentle foot falls following me.

We went at least two hundred miles into Canada. As we ran we talked for a while about what has been going on for each other since our last major alone time and while we hunted I watched her, it was amazing even though I know Esme is indestructible and all and I have seen her hunt before, but it all still shocked me to watch her. She was so graceful and sometimes I feared she would get hurt even though I knew it wasn't possible. As we ran home the next evening we ran in silence, I like that about our relationship, we were comfortable in each other's presence without having to fill the silence with chatter. I did a lot of thinking, continuing on my thoughts that I had the night of my run. Before we reached the house I made up my mind.

Our next move was quickly approaching and I decided that I was going to go my own way, for a couple years, to let the couples not have to guard their actions around me for awhile. I always feel guilty when Carlisle and Esme spend the evenings with me or I see them start to get close and then quickly pull away. I knew from listening into Carlisle's thoughts that he was thinking of going to Chicago again so at least I would know where they would be when I was ready to return home.

I was happy to see that Carlisle was home when we returned to the house. Emmett and Rosalie were throwing around a baseball in the back yard. As Esme and I ran in between them, I grabbed the ball mid air and continued for the house. I quickly threw it at Emmett as I hit the back steps and he started to complain, it hit him in the side of the head and Rosalie and I started laughing while Esme looked at me with a quick look of disapproval and then chuckled.

Esme went and sat next to Carlisle on the couch. I cleared my throat as I stood in front of them to get their attention. I was scared out of my mind to tell them what I was about to do, I knew that it would hurt them and I really didn't want to do that but I felt like I had to go out on my own for a while.

When they turned their attention to me I started, "Carlisle, Esme. Mom, Dad, I have done a lot of thinking and I have decided that it is time for me to go off on my own for a while." I said in a rush looking down to the floor, I didn't want to see the hurt in their eyes.

I heard Esme gasp and then she quickly asked, "Bella, honey, was there something that we did wrong? Why do you want to leave? Please don't leave us." She was holding on to me for dear life.

"Bella, I am sure we can talk about this and figure something out so you will stay with us." Carlisle said coming to join us and hugging me as well.

"I am not leaving you guys forever, it is just for a couple years at most. I just want you four to be able to have couple time whenever you want without having to fear for how I am going to react and handle it. I just want to give you guys time to enjoy each other fully. You two give up so many nights to hang out with me. And don't think I don't see the looks that all four of you guys give me when you think I am not looking. I see the pity looks and then the looks that you wish I would find my mate." I explained while trying to get out of their grip.

"Bella you really don't have to do that. We love hanging out with you and not every couple is like Rosalie and Emmett. We don't have to be active that way every night that the two of us are home." Esme said. Carlisle nodded his agreement though I could tell he was getting closer to letting me go, he understood how I felt and how I was thinking.

"Listen, I love you guys and I know that you love me too but I feel like this is what I need to do for you guys now. I promise I will be back, it isn't that I am running away forever. Think of this as me rebellious stage since I am still technically a teenager. And Carlisle, I really am not rebelling, I will stick to the diet, you know how I feel about killing humans. I am just going to do some travelling. I know you are planning on going to Chicago when you leave here and I promise I will see you there before the next major move takes place." I said as I finally got myself free from their hold.

"Ok, we do understand why you want to go and we are sorry for the looks, we just want you to find your happiness too. For so long you have been not really alone, but solo. You deserve to find your mate." Carlisle said.

"Well who knows, maybe I will find my mate while I am out on my own." I said as I headed for the front door.

"Aren't you going to take anything with you?" Esme asked looking like he was going to cry if she could.

"I have the major things that I need in my pockets. I have a generous amount of money with me and I have all my account information so I can take more out when needed. I will see you all soon. Please tell Emmett and Rosalie that I will miss them and that I will be back." I said.

"We will though I wish you would do that yourself. And just so you know, we will have a room for you and all set up like you like it in our next house for when you decide to come home to us." Esme said.

"You know if I do Emmett won't let me go. He is such an over protective big brother." I said with a chuckle. They both laughed as well.

"Be safe Bella and come back soon." I heard Esme say as I was running throw the woods. I knew that when Emmett found out he would try to follow my trail so I left lots of false trails and then took off towards the south.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was on my own for seven years. When I finally made the decision to go back to the family I knew that they would be a year or maybe two away from the next major move. I had traveled all over the United States and then went to South America, then continued over to Europe. I took my time walking up to our house. I was surprised to smell two additional scents on top of those of my family. I was on high alert after I smelt them. When I was just about to open the door it was ripped open and this short girl with short, spiky black hair attacked me with a huge hug. I just stood there in shock until she let go of me. I noticed a tall blonde man standing with a slight smile on his face as he watched this girl. I could see all the scars on the man so I knew that he was part of the southern wars.

"Hi Bella, I am so glad that you are finally home! We are going to be best friends, just like sisters." The short girl gushed.

"Uh, hi?" I said even though it sounded more like a question.

The blonde guy walked up the girl and put his arm around her. "Hello, my name is Jasper and this is my wife, Alice. It is nice to meet you." He said as he held out his free hand to shake mine. He was studying me intently but had a nice friendly smile on his face. I noticed that his eyes still had a hint of orange in them so I knew he was new to our life style.

"Hello. Nice to meet you both." I said as I shook his hand.

Esme and Carlisle walked in the back door and when they heard my voice they both ran at vampire speed and crushed me in between them in a bone crushing hug. "Bella I am so happy, I mean we are so happy that you are finally home." Esme said.

"We have missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you." Carlisle said.

"I missed you guys too. Can you please let me go though? I would like to go up to my room and change out of these clothes." I said as I wiggled my way out of their arms.

I ran up to my room, I knew they were going to give me the same one as I had last time we were here. I was shocked when I opened the door and none of my stuff was in there. I ran back down at vampire speed and asked, "Where is all my stuff? I thought my room was going to be all made up for me when I got home."

Esme looked at me with a guilty look. "Uh, it is all out in the garage for right now, I haven't had a chance to make up another room for you yet. I am sorry."

"Who is using my room now?" I asked getting annoyed and defensive. It was taking me a lot to keep control over my gifts, especially fire.

"That would be us." Alice said. I saw how she looked nervous and Jasper started to get in front of her to protect her if something would go wrong.

"Why did you have to take my room? Why couldn't you take one of the other rooms?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Simple, your room had the best view and I was able to extend the closet into the next room. We extended Rosalie's into it as well." She said with a shrug of her shoulder like it was nothing and I should have seen that.

"Gah! Whatever." I yelled as I took off for the garage. I stacked four boxes of my stuff in a pile and picked it up and then ran it up to a room that I knew was empty. I quickly changed my clothes and then went back down to get more boxes.

I was surprised that Alice helped me along with Esme. "So where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They went to pick up Rose's new car." Alice said as she started to help pull things out of the boxes.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So Bella, how was your time away from us?" Esme asked trying to change the subject.

"It was good though I missed the family greatly. I travelled all over the U.S. except for where the territory wars are since I already have been there and rather not go back. Then I went over to Europe though I made sure to stay away from Italy as well." I said with a sly smile. Esme smiled at me and nodded her understanding.

"What? I am feeling left out here. I really don't know anything of your past Bella, no one would tell us, they said that it was your story to tell. I just know that you are the oldest out of everyone in the family vampire wise." Alice said looking to me confused, trying to figure out why I was ever near the wars and why I would avoid Italy all together. She knew of the Volturi but she didn't understand why I would completely avoid the country and not just the area that they were in. I had opened myself up to her and Jasper's minds.

"Well I will explain it to you but it would just be easier to tell you and Jasper at the same time since I bet he is curios as well." I said looking to her and smiling.

Then Alice's face went blank and it looked like she was staring off into space. Through reading her mind I saw that I was telling her and Jasper my story down in the family room.

"Ok, let's go down to the family room where Jasper is and we can learn all about you." Alice said.

"Yeah and then I can learn all about you two as well." I said eyeing her. She was trying to figure out why I was looking at her the way I was.

The three of us went down stairs at a slow human pace that we all try to walk at all the time so we don't have to totally focus on that kind of thing when we were in front of humans. Jasper was sitting on a couch reading a book that he sat down when he heard us hit the last step. Alice went and sat down right next to him. Esme was going to find something to do but I wanted her to stay since Carlisle had already left for work.

"Esme, please stay. You don't have to try to busy yourself." I said. She just did a quick nod and then sat down on the other side of Alice. "Carlisle, you can join us as well." I said a little louder, he came down from his study and sat in the armchair.

"So Bella, you are going to fill us in about your past?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. As you know, I am the oldest one in the family but I don't think you know just how old I am. I am over four hundred years old. As for why I avoided Italy during my recent travels, when I was turned I was taken there by some of the Volturi guard members since my maker left me in an alley and they found me when they were on their way back from a mission. You guys know how there are the three brothers who are the rulers right?" I asked them. They both nodded and waited for me to continue, they were a little confused as to why I asked them that. "Well there is a fourth ruler. I am in all technicalities the fourth one." They both looked so shocked it was kind of funny. Both Esme and I had to hold in our laughs. Carlisle was silent and was watching everyone and everything.

"What? How? I thought that they didn't let anyone leave them." Jasper said looking at me wide eyed in shock.

"Well you see I have a couple gifts and some of them kind of scare all of the Volturi. Aro promised me right off the bat that I would be able to leave when I felt I was ready to since I was able to block his ability to see all my thoughts when he touched me seeing as that was his gift. All they knew was that I was a mental shield. He could tell that I was someone who thought things through and followed rules so he thought I would be a great leader or ruler if you will. We found out several years later, when I finally figure out how to lower my mental shield and Eleazar read my gifts that I am also a physical shield when I wish to be, I can read minds when I wish to, and have telekinesis and I can control fire. The fire power is what really scares them though because when I lose control of my emotions I also lose control of that gift. We lost a lot of guard members that way." I stopped because Jasper was looking at me in shock, Alice was too but not for the same reason.

"Th…that was you? We heard about the one with the Volturi that used fire to kill off most of the newborns but I had no idea that it was a ruler. I was so thankful that Maria found out before the Volturi reached where we were that we were able to hide so we wouldn't be killed." He said.

"I could tell that you were a part of the war down there, I am surprised that you were able to get away from that as well. I know how it is down there, I read it from their minds before I killed them. I will get to the war part later though. I had been there for a hundred and sixty four years before Carlisle arrived there. He was still rather new to his new life, he stayed with us for several decades and when he decided to leave he asked me to join him and I did since I had joined him in his feeding choice I didn't want to be without him, plus we had a great bond that I knew I would miss him dearly. After a bit of a disagreement I was able to leave. I have been with Carlisle ever since. Our family just keeps on growing. As for my time in the south, they came and begged me to help out. I hate killing anybody and I really didn't want to go but they kept reminding me that I was a ruler and it was a duty of mine since it was such a problem. I wasn't really going to do as much as I did but then Aro ticked me off before we even started. He thought that since I was there to help that I was going with them to Volterra and I lost control."

"You know you are the most feared Volturi and nobody even knows who did that, let alone that it was a ruler who doesn't even stay with the Volturi." Jasper said in a little bit of awe.

"You guys have to keep this hush hush though. Do not tell anyone about me being a ruler or ever being with the Volturi in any form, don't say anything about any of my gifts except for my mental shield and mind reading. Some do know of my physical shield so if you have to that is ok as well but besides that you really can't share it ok." I said looking to them to show how serious I was being.

"We all have been keeping her secret since we found out. Carlisle has never told anyone, he didn't even tell me. I found out after she helped out with the southern war." Esme said to help prove my point and Carlisle nodded to help her.

"So I already know that you were part of the wars Jasper, in fact now that I think of it I do remember coming across your scent down there but it was faint so I didn't follow it. So how about you guys tell me about your history seeing as we are now family." I said looking to them.

"Well I was a Confederate soldier, I had lied about my age so I could join. I was very successful and was going up the ranks rather quickly. One evening I was moving women and children out of the area that we knew would be attacked next but before I got to the area where they were waiting for me I came across three extremely beautiful women who looked like they could have been ill with how pale they were. When I tried to help them they started talking about changing me and that the one shouldn't do it because she might slip and kill me, though I knew I should have run I couldn't. They changed me and I was a part of their newborn army though Maria, who was the leader saw my great potential with how I thought everything out and kept me past the first year. I discovered that along with being able to feel the emotions around me I was also able to control them so I was put in charge of the newborns. I would kill the ones after they hit their year mark and I would work on training them. My friend Peter escaped with his mate Charlotte and then years later came for me. I left with them and have avoided the south since. I was with them for awhile but then I went off on my own, I felt like I was intruding on them and I couldn't take constantly feeding on humans all the time and feeling what they felt as we killed them. One evening it was raining and I went into a diner where I then saw one of our kind but with golden eyes. She walked up to me smiling and said, 'You kept me waiting for a long time.'" He said with a chuckle looking at Alice with a brilliant smile and ruffling her hair.

"He said, 'Sorry ma'am.' while bowing his head like the good southern man he was brought up as." Alice said smiling back at him.

"She told me about your family and your diet and we came in search of you." Jasper said.

"I don't remember anything from my human life at all. When I first woke up as a vampire there was no one around me but I had a vision of me meeting Jasper so I knew I had to find him. Then I had a vision of your family and how you hunted so I started off hunting like you guys. I searched everywhere to find the diner that I knew I would find him in and when I finally found it I went there every evening for two weeks before he showed up. His eyes were pitch black and I was a little nervous for the humans around so I got him outside and we went to the woods. I told him of my visions and he started hunting animals as well, though he struggled and still does sometimes. I knew that Carlisle and Esme would accept us right away." Alice said.

"It was a little shocking that she knew so much about us already that we had to trust her." Esme said with a chuckle and warm smile towards them.

"Rosalie has just started to fully accept us as family though, she took the longest to come around but I already knew that would be the case." Alice said.

"How long have you been here then?" I asked.

"Two years." Alice said.

"They arrived three weeks after we got here." Esme said.

"No offense then but Jasper, why do your eyes have an orange tint to them?" I asked.

"I kind of slipped, like Alice said I still have a little trouble maintaining this lifestyle but it was nowhere near here so you need not worry about what it would do to the family." Jasper said looking ashamed and trying to make sure I knew that the family was still safe. I could hear a bit of his southern accent coming through and couldn't help but smile a little.

"No worries Jasper. I know how difficult it is changing to this new diet and after all those years drinking human blood it is rather difficult. I went through that as well when Carlisle came to Volterra, though I don't think that when I was drinking from humans that I fed anywhere near as much as you used to." I said with a little sad smile. "You know that we are all here to help you with this." I then told him.

"I know. Thank you Bella. I must say that I was a little nervous about your arrival even though Alice, along with everyone else said that you would accept us." Jasper said with a slight smile of his own.

"So what is the story for the humans?" I asked looking at all three of them. "I would like to know so I can go along with it and not cause suspicion."

"Well Carlisle is working in the Emergency Room and I am a stay at home mom. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are Carlisle's twin niece and nephew, their parents died four years ago and we took them in. Alice and Emmett are two orphans that we took in after no one else wanted them being that they were both already teenagers when we adopted them. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are all seniors and Alice is a junior. She said that she was ok with being in the grade below them because she knew that when you came back you would join her as a junior. We already talked to the school, you are my younger sister coming to live with us. You will go with your name, that's what I figured was best and easiest. We didn't give them a set date but we told them that you would be there one day this week so whenever you want to start you can." Esme said coming to stand next to me since I had yet to sit down.

"I always seem to be the younger sister to one of you two." I said smiling at her.

"I think it is just easier that way since you always were acting as Carlisle's sister before I joined the family, it is just easier to have you be mine since we both have shades of brown hair. Besides then it doesn't seem like we are adopting so many kids." Esme said with a chuckle.

"You guys have only been here for two years? Didn't you leave Forks like three years ago?" I asked as I finally processed a lot of what everyone said.

"Well since you were gone we went to Volterra and visited with the Volturi. Of course Aro was curious about you and asked lots of questions. He really wants you back badly. He seems to have become power hungry, there are a lot of gifted vampires there now. And Caius has become quite bitter and set on causing destruction. Marcus is just sad and moping around all the time, it is like he is just there taking up space." Carlisle said. I knew that Aro was becoming power hungry. If need be I think I can take care of this problem but I am going to avoid it until it is necessary.

"Ok, now I understand. Thank you for going when you had no idea where I was. I can just imagine how Aro handled that." I said with a laugh.

I heard tires pull off of the road and onto our stone driveway. I knew right away that it was Rosalie and Emmett since it was not a normal time for a shift to be ending at the hospital. I could hear how Rosalie was talking about what she could do to make her new car faster when all of a sudden Emmett said, "Bella is home! Rosie, do you smell it? I can smell her scent!" The four of us in the house chuckled at what he exclaimed.

"Emmett, please calm down. I swear if you break my new car before I even get the chance to fix it up I will be so pissed at you, you won't get any for a month." Rosalie responded. Esme frowned when Rosalie said the word pissed. Esme really did not like foul language, it was because of the time that she grew up in. Though most of us have grown used to it and sometimes use those words without any hesitation.

Before the car was fully stopped out front I heard Emmett jump out so I suspected that Rosalie had bought a convertible. Emmett rushed in the front door and charged me, picking me up in a massive bone crushing hug and spinning me around. "Bella! Where did you go? Why didn't you say goodbye? Don't ever leave like that again! I tried to find you but you left so many false trails." Emmett said in a rush. I was laughing along with everyone else in the house.

Rosalie walked in at that point. "Emmett put her down and let her talk. You bombarded her with so many things to answer." Emmett put me down like he was told to and then Rosalie came over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Welcome back Bella. I have missed you and I am so happy you have returned." She said as she released me. I had hugged her back after I got over my moment of shock. Rosalie never showed that side of her to anyone. I mean I have seen it in her thoughts what she felt about us but to actually have been seeing it in person was a little shocking.

I sat down on the floor while Emmett sat down on the other couch and pulled Rosalie onto his lap. From while I was sitting I was able to look at everyone in the family. "Well I travelled all over the States but I avoided the south and then I travelled all over Europe avoiding Italy. You two obviously know why I avoided those areas." They both nodded knowing exactly why. "I didn't say goodbye to you two because I knew you wouldn't let me go Emmett, you are the over protective big brother of me." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. I would have sat on you for years if I had to in order to keep you with us." He said chuckling to himself and picturing what he just described.

"As for the trails, I knew that you would come looking for me and I didn't want you to find me since I knew you would drag me home somehow so I had to make it so you couldn't find me. I am sorry that I did that to you but I really did just have to get away for a couple years. I had to let you four, well now six, have your time as couples freely without worrying about my feelings or anything like that." I said looking away. I heard someone open their mouth to say something but I spoke up again. "I know what you guys think you know. I check in with your thoughts randomly when I get bored. And I see the looks that I get from all of you when you think I am not looking, the looks of pity. I just needed a little time away from it. I have also come to accept that I am not destined to have a mate and I am ok with that, as long as you all are happy then I am too. I can only hope that you all can come to accept that as well and stop with the pity." I said. I still couldn't look at anyone though.

Everyone's thoughts were about how my mate must be out there and I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped listening to them. Alice was trying to look into the future to see if she could find one but she was coming up with nothing. I was really feeling sad and pathetic.

"You really think you are meant to spend eternity alone?" Jasper asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes I do and I am fine with it. Now if you don't mind I am going to go for a hunt so I am fully satisfied for school tomorrow." I said as I got up avoiding eye contact with my family. Even though I just got back and I had missed them so much I needed to get away already.

I heard someone follow me out and paid no attention, I thought it was Rosalie going to move her car into the garage. I was shocked when we got far enough away from the house and I heard him. "Bella wait." Jasper called to me. I turned to him. "Do you mind if I join you? I think it be best if I try to stay full as well." Jasper said as he came up to me.

"Ok, I would like to avoid any problems." I said as I turned to continue to find some pray.

"You know Bella you are worth it and deserve to be loved." He said.

"Jasper, please don't. I really am fine with not having a mate." I said not looking to him.

"Bella, remember I can feel your emotions. I know how sad you feel talking and thinking about it. You cover it up well for them and they all believe it but I know the truth." He said grabbing my arm and stopping me, then making me look at him.

"Jasper, please do not tell them. And I am ok with it, I just still get a little sad, give me time and I will be fine. It is just seeing the now three couples and being around you all is a little hard after being alone for so many years." I said.

"I will Bella and I am here for you if you ever want to talk and I am sure Alice will be too considering she kept saying that she couldn't wait for you to come home since you two are going to be best friends and amazingly close sisters." He said as he let go of me and I felt a rush of calm and happiness wash over me. I nodded my thanks to him and he smiled back at me before we took off to hunt. We both had three dear each.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Alice bugged me to no end to pick out my outfit for me. I finally gave up and allowed her to but I drew the line at my hair and makeup. We all rode in Rosalie's new car and let me tell you, it was a bit of a tight fit. I made a mental note to buy my own car so that the five of us wouldn't be squished into the small car.

When we arrived at the school Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all went off to their first classes. Jasper had waited a couple seconds for Alice but she insisted he go on and that she was going to go with me to the office.

"Alice, you don't have to do this. I have been in school many times on my own and I think I can handle it." I said in a sigh as she walked next to me.

"I know you can Bella. I just thought it would be nice if I introduced you to the secretary and offered to help you out, you know make it a little bit easier." She said smiling at me as she opened the office door for me. When we got up to the front desk Alice cleared her throat to get the lady's attention.

She turned to look at us as she put down the pile of papers on her desk. She had short hair that was grey with white spots throughout it. She had on rather thick glasses and wore clothing that I knew Alice thought was utterly disgusting without even reading her thoughts. "How can I help you my dear Alice?" She asked looking to her.

"Ms. Trayner, this is our new student, Isabella Swan. I thought I would bring her to get her schedule and then I could show her around." Alice said with her most angelic smile.

Ms. Trayner turned her attention to me and took me in. Her eyes went wide with shock and then she quickly composed her face. "Ah yes, your sister called me last week to tell me of your arrival. We are so happy to welcome you to our school. I hope you enjoy it here. At least you have your ah, nieces and nephews to show you around." She said to me, though when she said nieces and nephews it sounded like an unsure question.

"Well I think of them more like my brothers and sisters. I feel that Esme and Carlisle are more like mother and father as opposed to sister and brother-in-law. I am so happy that they gave me the opportunity to come here." I said giving her my best smile.

She shook her head so slightly that no human would notice but we did and then said, "Uh well yes. Here is your schedule and you need to get this paper signed by all of your teachers then bring it back here at the end of your day. Enjoy your first day!" She said as we walked out after I had taken my papers from her.

When we got out in the hall Alice said, "We have five periods together, not counting lunch which everyone has at the same time. So out of the eight periods you are alone for two of them, well actually not alone just without me. It seems you are in Emmett's math and you have history with Jasper and Rosalie. We already have a lunch table just to us so you can just join us obviously." Alice rambled on as we walked to our first class.

"Alice I am not a newborn so you don't have to worry about my control, I haven't had human blood since Carlisle first arrived in Volterra. Just because I was somewhat nomad for seven years doesn't mean that I went on an insane human killing spree. For goodness sake I have worked in hospitals with bleeding humans without a hint of a problem, just like Carlisle so can you please stop looking at me like that." I said. I was frustrated with how she talked to me and was looking at me like she wasn't sure.

"I am sorry Bella, it is just that I haven't been around you with humans around so I don't know how you handle it nor did I know that you too have worked in hospitals. Jasper has so much trouble resisting that I just got used to having to worry about it with people." She said in a sigh.

"Alice, look into my future and tell me what you see." I said. Alice's face went blank and I linked my arm through hers so I could guide her I was reading her mind so that I could see the vision as well. When it was over I said, "See Alice, nothing to worry about."

"Ok, ok so I don't have to worry about you. Think of it this way then, you will always have someone to talk to in every period." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you Alice. So do I get to sit next to family members in every class?" I asked her.

She went into another set of visions and every one had shown me sitting next to a family member. "Yes you will." She said.

"I know, I saw it as well." I said with a chuckle and tapped my temple to get my point across.

"Haha, sorry, I didn't think about that." Alice said with a laugh as we walked into our classroom.

Alice went and took her seat while I went to talk to the teacher.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said as I approached the teacher's desk.

He looked up to me and his mouth flopped open. I cleared my throat so he quickly composed his face and thoughts. "Ah yes, I knew you were coming this week some time. I am Mr. Brooks. I hope you like it here in Chicago. You can sit in back in that empty seat next to Alice." He said to me as he handed me back my signed paper. "Alice, can you raise your hand so Bella knows who you are?" He said louder.

"I actually know Alice, we are kind of family." I said to him with a little chuckle. I heard Alice chuckle as well though no one else in the room was able to hear it.

"Ah, yes, well um, if you take your seat then I can start my class." He said as he turned away from me so he could actually think.

Whenever I am in school or in a heavily human populated area I always am open to everyone's thoughts just to make sure that there are no suspicions about what we really are. It was annoying to hear everyone's thoughts about what they wanted to do with me and my siblings but it was a price to pay. The day pasted by really slowly and I already knew everything that I would be learning here. Alice and I mostly talked during all of our classes together. Sometimes we had silent conversations where she would focus her thoughts at me and I would think of what I would say to her so she would see it in a vision or if it was a simple question I would nod or shake my head so slightly that only she could see.

Since my history class with Jasper and Rosalie was right before lunch I walked with the two of them to the lunchroom. Emmett was waiting where the lunch line started for Rosalie and Alice was already at the table with her tray of food. I walked through the line with Jasper talking easily about of teacher. Apparently Jasper has corrected him several times throughout the semester already. When we got to the table I sat in between Alice and Rosalie, Emmett was upset because Rose wouldn't let him sit next to me.

"Emmett, we have all of eternity of school lunches for you to sit next to me so stop your pouting." I said and we all broke out laughing, well besides for Emmett. He threw his apple at me too fast for the humans to see and with a flick of my wrist it went sailing to the other side of the cafeteria, smashing against the wall. Everyone near that wall looked around trying to figure out who threw it but came up with no one so they all sat there puzzled for five minutes before just going on with what they were talking about. "Look what you did Emmett, you scared the humans over there." I said acting like I was scolding him.

"Hey you were the one that made it go that way, not me. You could have just caught it." He said with his hands raised in defense.

"I wouldn't have had to do anything if you wouldn't have thrown it at me." I said back.

"Alright enough, no fighting, we don't need to draw any more attention to us." Jasper said as he sent out a wave of calmness.

"So Bella, I am so taking you shopping today after school. We really need to update and fix your wardrobe." Alice said turning to me bouncing in her seat slightly. I felt Jasper send out a more powerful wave of calm and she stopped bouncing.

"Alice, there is nothing wrong with my wardrobe, it isn't that old and I like how I dress." I said as I mashed up my food so it looked like I had eaten some of it.

"Bella, please, your clothes are like tent years old, you stand out. Please let me get you a new wardrobe." She begged. There were more mental begging that sounded so much like a little kid trying to get there mom to buy them candy before dinner. She even pictured herself giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Alice but nothing to fancy and out there." I said with a sigh since I knew I wasn't going to win.

"So Bella, what is the rest of your school schedule like?" Rosalie asked me, changing the subject which I was grateful for.

"Well I believe I have math with Emmett next and then P.E. and Bio with Alice." I said and Alice nodded.

"Awesome, the seat next to me is empty. This is going to be great!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Should I be scared?" I asked looking around. I had yet to ever have a class with Emmett seeing as I was always a year behind and most schools that we have been at rarely mixed students from different grades into the same class.

The bell rang just then so I had to go to my next class. The teacher looked at me the same way all the others did and had to focus before they signed my sheet and then sent me to sit next to Emmett. Throughout the class Emmett kept whispering me to to fast and low for anyone to hear. He filled me in on everything that I had missed while I was away. Some of the stuff I really didn't need to know, about what he and Rosalie did, he didn't say it but I saw it in his thoughts, they had ruined my old car and my old couch and desk.

I was thankful when that class was over and hurried on to my next class. P.E. is always so boring since we have to rein ourselves in but at least I was paired with Alice for volleyball. Bio went by quickly as thank heavens and I was happy that Alice and I were paired together again. When class was over I turned to Alice, "Hey can you…"

"Yeah, I'll tell Rose and we'll see you at home." Alice said cutting me off before I could finish my question.

We walked out of the classroom, Alice towards the parking lot, Jasper was waiting for her at the end of the hall, he saw me and gave me a puzzled look. Alice filled him in and then he smiled and nodded to me. I walked to the office and walked up to the front desk. "Uh, excuse me, Ms. Trayner right?" I asked to get her attention, she turned to me and nodded. "I have my slip that I had to get signed." I said as I handed it to her.

"How was your first day?" She asked me.

"It was alright, the people here seem really nice." I said trying to act like everyone was nice to me, to my family, though it was a lie.

"Well that is good. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. See you soon but hopeful not on bad terms." She said.

"You enjoy your day and I don't think that will be a problem." I said as I turned and walked out the door.

I walked to the edge of the woods making sure no one was watching me and then took off running full speed towards the house. I made it home just as the others were walking into the house. Obviously Rosalie hadn't put the upgrades in her car yet.

"Hey Rose, I wanted to ask you a question." I said as I walked up to her before she could sit down on the couch.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked me looking both shocked and curious.

"Um I was wondering if you would go with me to buy a new car. You know, help me pick it out and all. I love your car but I think it is a little crowded with the five of us jammed in there, I mean it is really just a four person car anyhow. We really don't want the humans questioning us more than they do already." I said to her.

"Alright, I do see your point. When do you want to go?" She asked me.

"Do you want to go now? Is that ok with you or do you have something else you rather do? I want to buy one that I can bring home today. You can help me fix it up to go faster." I said with a bit of a giddy grin.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and dragged me out to her car. I had to run full out to keep up with her. I heard Esme and Alice both chuckle from upstairs.

Against Rosalie's advice I got a 1964 Mustang in powder blue. She was trying to talk me into a more expensive, higher class car but I just kept telling her how we don't always need to flaunt our money. "Besides Rose, I know you will make it just as fast as yours and Carlisle's car." I said.

"Yeah, that is true but a Ford? They are junk cars, hardly last five years." She said in a whisper while the sales man went to get all the paper work so I could take it home.

"Well it doesn't matter because I am only going to use it while we are here. At max we will be here for what, five years, and we have at least a year and six months, until Alice and I graduate high school." I whispered back to her.

I signed all the paperwork that I needed to and wrote out my check. After that was all done I took my car home, following Rosalie. When we were back she went to work on the phone ordering the parts that she needed for both of our cars while I attempted to go up to my room. I knew my couch and desk along with the bookshelves were delivered today while we were at school so I wanted to arrange it how I wanted but my newest sister didn't even allow me up the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked me as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs blocking my way.

"Up to my room to make it how I want it since all my new furniture arrived." I said trying to get passed her.

"No you are not, we are going shopping." She said pointing me to the door.

"Alice, I really do not like shopping that much and something tells me I really am not going to like shopping with you. It is just torturous." I said.

"To bad, we are going, there is no getting out of this." She said now pushing me towards the door at that point.

"Jasper, save me from your wife please." I said louder making sure he could hear me.

"Sorry there Bella, but I can't do anythin' that would upset her." He said with a chuckle and I noticed a bit of his southern drawl came out.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. I am not going to like this Alice, and you are going to owe me." I said giving up.

I drove my new car to the local stores and Alice had made several tall piles of clothes that she said I would look terrific in. She forced me to try on about half of them and then after much arguing just bought the rest without me having to try them on.

We finished our time in Chicago and then went on a family vacation to Isle Esme which Carlisle had bought for Esme shortly after they were married.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Besides for Alice's constant want to dress me and do my make-up and hair we did become really close sisters and best friends. My relationship with Jasper became pretty good as well. He was another over protective brother of mine, but we also had a good understanding of one another. He had some bloodlust control issues and sometimes I had some emotion control issues, we were always looking out for one another. I was finally able to come to terms fully that I was meant to walk this world alone, without a mate.

I also became closer to Rosalie and we were actually able to talk for several hours a day if we wished and we would even joke around without having to force it. Emmett and I had been so close that there was no getting closer to him. I was surprised to find that I had become even closer to Esme and Carlisle since my return.

In August of 2004 we moved back to Forks seeing as we hadn't been there in so long that there wouldn't be anyone left that would have remembered us. Alice and I started as freshmen while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all started as sophomores. It was the same story that we always went with. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins, niece and nephew to Carlisle who took them in after their parents died in a car accident. Emmett and Alice were brother and sister who had gone through several foster homes before coming to Carlisle and Esme who adopted them so their last name was Cullen. I am once again Esme's younger sister who opted to live with her sister and brother-in-law, so once again I was using Swan as my last name though I was grouped in with the Cullen's to the rest of the students when they talked about us.

It took the students at school only about three weeks to realize that they didn't have a chance with any of my siblings, it took them an extra two months to realize that I wasn't interested in any of them, though they all still thought about me.

Shortly after the beginning of my junior year Alice informed us that there would be a new student in a couple of weeks, she wouldn't let me see some of her visions and was very careful of her thoughts around me.

"Does this mean that we are finally going to not be the center of attention anymore?" Emmett asked on the morning that we were driving to school. We were all in the silver Volvo that I bought, it was big enough to fit us all but not nearly as flashy or out there like our other vehicles.

"Pretty much, though the new student is going to want to know about us so we will have to hear someone tell them about us and then their attention to us for a little bit." Alice answered him, I was getting annoyed with how she was speaking so generally about the new student.

"Why won't you tell us more about the new student? Usually you know everything about a new student if one comes." Rosalie asked Alice getting just as frustrated as I was though I was able to hold my tongue.

Alice quickly covered up her thoughts with translating the national anthem into German. "Because I don't know Rosalie, please just leave me alone about it. We will all see him or her by the end of lunch." Alice said in a sigh.

Rosalie turned in her seat next to me to glare at Alice in the back seat. I saw Jasper tighten his hold on Alice and then growled, "I will rip your arm off if you don't turn around and leave Alice alone."

Rosalie turned to face front and then mumbled, "Sorry."

Jasper still stared at her with a totally ticked off look while Alice said, "It's ok, I do understand why you are frustrated Rose, I am sorry as well."

By this time I pulled into my usual parking spot and Rosalie was out of the car before I was at a complete stop. Emmett quickly got out as well following his wife, "See you guys at lunch." He said to all of us in general and then we heard him yell keeping the human act to Rosalie, "Come on Babe, at least wait for me, I did nothing wrong." Rosalie slowed and Emmett caught up and took her books then they walked off towards their first class.

Alice, Jasper, and I all got out of the car after I turned it off. I walked towards the buildings with them while they were hand in hand. "Jasper please calm down, I can fell the anger rolling off of you, you are affecting everyone." I said in a low whisper.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Alice turned and looked at him and then gave him a peck on the back of his hand and then one on his cheek. He calmed instantly and the feeling of anger left me and the others around us.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." I said as I headed to my first class.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you since our classes are close to each other." Alice called, I stopped to wait for her. "See you later Jazz." She said as she squeezed his hand before letting go of it and walking quickly over to me.

"Why don't you just walk with Jasper today like you always do?" I asked since she was still blocking her thoughts from me.

"I just thought that I would change it up a bit today." She said with a shrug as we continued on to our classrooms. We walked in silence, I was trying my hardest to figure out what Alice was hiding, listening to her thoughts intently hoping that she slipped. "See you at lunch Bella." She said as we got to her classroom and she walked into it.

"See you later Alice." I replied as I continued to walk. I walked into my classroom and took my seat.

For the first half of the day I did not come across the new student, I did listen into all the minds like I always do, but I was trying to learn all I could about the new student. It was a boy, his name was Edward. For a human he was very good looking, had this interesting shade of bronze hair that was a disheveled mess that didn't look like it could be tamed. He had brilliant green eyes.

When it was time for lunch I walked to the cafeteria and met up with Alice and Jasper outside of it. We walked into the lunch room and then got in line to get our food. Alice was telling Jasper and I about how she overheard Jessica Stanely telling Angela Weber about Edward and how she had a huge crush on him already. I really didn't pay any attention to her though, I was too focused on trying to hear the thoughts of Edward but there were no new thoughts that I heard. Jasper paid for his and Alice's props and then I paid for mine. We walked to our table where Emmett and Rosalie already sat with their trays.

Alice and Rosalie started talking about a shopping trip out in Seattle. Emmett was trying to get Jasper to do a rematch, he wasn't happy that Jasper beat him wrestling two nights ago. Jasper said that he might on their hunting trip over the weekend while Alice and Rosalie were out shopping. I was too focused on watching the door for Edward to come in so I could see him first hand. From reading everybody's thoughts I knew he only liked being called Edward, not Ed, not Eddie, but Edward.

It seemed like it took forever for him to enter the cafeteria but it really was only three minutes after I sat down with my family. He walked in with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Edward didn't seem to really be paying attention to what they were saying to him but he would nod and say what was needed to be said in order for them to think that he is paying attention. They went through the lunch line and Edward went to sit with them at their table. Jessica and Lauren Mallory were arguing about who got dibs on Edward. I had to focus really hard not to listen to the two of them because I was getting really annoyed. I was actually shocked with how strong my emotions were having anything to do with Edward, I never felt that strongly about a human. I noticed that Jasper was eyeing me and was curious about my emotions, he was trying to figure out what had gotten me to feel such emotions. I noticed that Alice was watching me through her thoughts and when I glanced at her she was smiling brightly.

I turned my attention back to studying Edward and trying to hear his thoughts as I heard him ask Mike, "Who are they?" His voice was like velvet, I found myself wanting to hear him talk more.

We all busied ourselves with talking and pretending to eat our food while we all listened to the conversation. I watched out of the corner of my eye in a way that no one except maybe my family would notice but they too were watching in some way without full out staring.

"Oh, them, they are the Cullens." Mike answered after he glanced up to see who Edward was looking at and then at us quickly.

"Are they new too? They seem to stick together." Edward then said.

"They moved here about two years ago. They are kind of weird, they don't really talk to anyone outside of their family unless they absolutely have to. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife and they are together, like hooking up. You see the blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they are twins. Then there is the big guy who is going out with Rosalie, his name is Emmett and his younger sister Alice, the little one with the black hair is going out with Jasper." Mike said, he took a break to take a sip from his soda.

"Who is the other girl? The one with the brown hair." Edward asked seeming annoyed that Mike didn't finish his explanation.

"Oh that is Isabella Swan, she is actually Mrs. Cullen's younger sister. Don't waste your time though bro, she isn't interested in anyone." Mike said sounding hurt and upset with the last sentence.

"I take it you were rejected by her yourself." Edward said with a little chuckle.

"Shut up, we are not talking about me." Mike said and turned his attention away from Edward. I noticed that Edward was studying our table and it was driving me nuts that I couldn't hear his thoughts.

Alice got up with her try and practically danced her way over to the trash can and threw away her uneaten food. Jasper and I just chuckled at her, she always moves with so much grace that humans would think it looked like she was always doing some sort of dance, like ballet but this was so much more so that even to us she looked like she was.

The bell ending lunch rang not even a minute after Alice walked out the door and we all got up and left for our next classes. I went into biology and sat in my seat, I was lucky that I had the table to myself with no lab partner. Mr. Banner had tried to get me to join another group for labs but I assured him that I would be fine on my own. Thanks to our beauty and charm it hardly took anything to get him to agree to letting me work on my own.

I was surprised when I heard Edward's voice talking to Mr. Banner about where to sit, he was to sit next to me in the only open seat. He came and took his seat, I was getting ready to introduce myself to him when I breathed in and got a whiff of his scent. I am hardly ever affected by the scents of humans but his scent made my mouth water a little bit and my throat burn a bit more than it normally would. I scooted my chair as far away from him as possible and used my hair as a shield so I couldn't see him and he couldn't see me. I grabbed the table in an attempt to keep me where I was and stop me from attacking him, I would not kill a human no matter what, though I did picture several ways that I could, unfortunately they all included having to kill everyone else in the room and that was not something that I would ever do.

I was out of my seat a second before the bell rang and was met in the hall by a scared looking pixie. "What was going on? I saw you killing everyone in several different ways. I never thought I would ever have to worry about you like that. If I hadn't been watching Jazz's future I might have caught yours quicker and I could have gotten you out sooner. I am sorry about that." Alice said in a quiet rush.

"Alice calm down, nothing happened, it was just thoughts that passed through my head, I would never actually give into those thoughts. Edward is the first human that actually made my throat burn and my mouth water but it wasn't completely unbearable. Now get to your class, I'll meet you all out at the car after school." I said as I walked into my Spanish classroom and then over to my seat next to Emmett.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Not much Emmett. How about you?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, sooo, you almost took out your entire bio class? It isn't even blood typing day." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Not really it was just thoughts that went through my head, I was in complete control." I said with a glare at him. "How did you even find out?" I asked.

"Alice texted me, she wanted me to come to your room in case she needed my help with you. I was just leaving when she said that she was outside your room and that you were fine to not leave but pay attention, she would call if she needed me though you seemed ok." He whispered to me since class had started.

"Alice over reacted, I am not one that has to be watched and babysat all the time. I can control my impulses unlike others." I said with a pointed glare at Emmett. He had killed two people that he said just smelt so good and made his throat burn so much that it seemed only their blood would put out the flames.

"Oh, ouch, that hurt little sister." Emmett said with a pout.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone." I said and made it look like I was paying close attention to the teacher.

When the bell rang I quickly got up and said, "I'll meet you all at the car, here take the key so you all can get in."

I tossed the key at him and he caught it effortlessly. "Where are you going?"

"To the office, it will only take a minute or two." I said as I left the room.

I walked into the office and went right up to the desk since no others students were in there. "Good afternoon Ms. Cope, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I said getting her attention.

"Of course dear, what can I do for you?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I was wondering if I could possible switch into another science class. I feel like I already know everything in this class." I said with a great smile.

"Let me check for you." She said and then went to work on her computer. After a minute she turned back to face me fully. "I am sorry dear but there are no openings in any other science class." She said.

"Well can I drop the class and take a study hall then?" I asked trying my hardest to get her to bend to my will.

"No I can't let you do that, you need to take a science." She said looking completely sorry.

I had heard the door open and the person stood slightly behind me but they let me do what I needed to do. The door opened again and it made the wind blow towards me, I smelt Edward and decided that this battle was a losing one so I said, "Ok, well thank you for trying, I will just have to deal." I turned and quickly walked past Edward and out to my car.

Rosalie and Emmett were already in the car and Alice and Jasper slid in as I got closer. The car ride was silent, I think everyone felt the tension and knew better than to say anything. We were almost to our driveway when Alice said, "You are leaving aren't you?"

I glared at her in the rearview mirror. "Why don't you tell me." I said between clenched teeth.

"Let us off here, we'll run the rest of the way. You should go and tell Carlisle, switch cars with him." Alice said. I stopped the car and they all got out. Alice got out last but before she did she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "We'll miss you, especially Esme but I understand. Don't stay away for long."

"Thank you Alice." I said as she exited my car.

Once she shut the door I was off. It took me five minutes to get to the hospital. I walked into Carlisle's office without even knocking, it wasn't like me to not knock so this alerted Carlisle that something was wrong.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked standing up quickly and coming to stand in front of his desk.

"I have to leave Carlisle, I am risking a human's life and I can't do it. I just have to go." I said in a rush.

"What are you talking about? You and I are practically the same when it comes to humans, we won't hurt them and they don't affect us." He said looking totally confused.

"Listen Carlisle, I know what you are saying but the new student, he does affect me. Not as bad as what Emmett was with those two people but enough that I thought of several ways to kill him and the rest of the room. I would never act on them but I have to go away just to make sure." I said and a sob came out.

"Ok, I understand. Here take my car it has more gas." He said handing me his keys.

I gave him mine and then gave him a hug. "Thank you Carlisle." I said and then I was gone. I drove up to Alaska and hid the car off the main road where no one would find it. I ran until I was close to the Denali's though I never went to them directly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stayed up near the Denali's for a week. I just sat in the middle of the woods, leaning against a tree. Different members from the Denali coven would come and check on me each day but I hardly said a word to them. I just thought about everything that had happened through all my years but somehow every thought brought me back to Edward. I could not believe how every thought led back to him and would then try to figure out why that was.

On my last day up in Denali Kate came to check on me again. "So Bella, how is it going today?" She asked me and she came to sit next to me. No one had done that, not even her the last time she checked on me.

I was covered in snow so I brushed myself off so I at least looked like myself. "It is going, no animals anywhere near here thanks to me." I said with a sigh.

"I meant how are you doing." She said with a laugh.

"I am alright I guess. I find it hard to actually keep myself here." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Why is that Bella?" She asked looking at me with a smile like she already knew.

"I don't know, I just want to learn what I can about…" I started.

"About Edward." She said.

"Yes, Edward. I think it is because I can't read his mind so I don't know anything about him. I just want to learn everything I can. Every thought I have leads back to him and he is all that I can picture when I close my eyes." I said and sighed again.

"Bella, I think you should go back to your family. They call us every day to see how you are doing, that is why we come out and check on you. They are all worried about you, heck we are worried about you, Isabella Cullen doesn't run from anything and here you are hiding because of a human. Besides, I know you are missing them too and want to go back home." She said putting her arm around my shoulders and making me look at her.

"You are right, I do miss them greatly and really do want to go back home." I said wanting to look away from her but staying focused.

"Then go, I know that they all want you back." She said standing up and then pulling me up.

"Thank you Kate, what would I do without your help?" I said as I hugged her and then took off to where I left Carlisle's car. I heard Kate laugh at me and take off towards their house.

When I got to the car I quickly cleaned off all the snow and dug out a path so I could get back on the road. I drove as fast as Carlisle's car would take me and when I got home Esme was standing on the front porch with her arms crossed in front of her. I parked in front of the garage and once I stepped out of the car Esme was pulling me into a very tight hug. "Don't you ever leave like that again, without a word to me. Do you know I was worried sick the whole time you were gone." She said after she let me out of her hug, she had her hands on my shoulders at arm's length and was staring at me sternly.

"Yes mom, I am so sorry I put you through that." I said looking down.

"Come on, let's go inside." She said trying to pull me.

"I actually think I should go hunting, I haven't in over three weeks." I said.

Esme looked at my pitch black eyes then said, "I think that is a good idea. Would you like me to join you?"

"No thank you, I can tell you just hunted recently, your eyes a still very bright." I said.

"Jasper and I will go with her, we both need to hunt." Alice said coming out of the front door with Jasper right behind her.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later, don't forget tomorrow is Monday and you have school." Esme said as she walked towards the door.

Alice had given me a hug before Esme got in the house and once she let go of me we took off.

I would have liked it better if we went our separate ways but Jasper insisted that they would stay near me. "Bella we are here to help you, we care about you and want to do anything we can to support you." Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I appreciate it but I don't need you two around while I hunt. I am going to make sure that I am full, you don't have to watch me." I said with a sigh.

"Bella, you aren't going to win this little argument. We are staying right near you. It isn't just to watch you Bella, it is for us as well, we missed you Bella." Alice said.

"Alright, I give up, I don't feel like wasting any more time." I said with a sigh.

After we were all done we ran back to the house. We had half an hour before we had to leave for school so we quickly showered and got dressed. My siblings were all waiting for me already in the Volvo. I slid in and we were off. We were silent the whole way to school but I could tell that they were all watching me. When we got to the school I went to my first class not bothering to say anything to my family. I do not like being the one that is watched intently, they were all over reacting.

I went through my morning classes, though I didn't really pay attention. My thoughts still centered around Edward and I found myself watching him through other people's thoughts. At lunch I sat in between Alice and Emmett where I had a good view of Edward out of the corner of my eye. I was paying attention to everything that he did. He did not talk but I did notice how he kept looking over to our table.

I fully looked at the table, trying to figure out why he didn't talk with his friends. "Bella is staring at you." Mike said to Edward.

I heard Edward cough on his food and then swallow. "Does she looked mad? Don't look at her just glance." Edward said to him.

"No, she looks a little confused but that's about it." Mike answered. "Why would you think that she was mad at you? Did you stab her with your pencil or something in Bio? Jessica told me how angry she looked and how she practically ran out of the room when class was over."

"I didn't do anything to her but I got the feeling from her my first day that she hated me for some unknown reason." Edward said.

"The Cullen's hate everyone besides their family, that's just how it is so don't sweat it dude, it was nothing personal." Mike said as he picked up his tray and then walked to the garbage and then left for class.

As everyone else left to go to their next class we did as well. Alice and Jasper walked out of their way to walk me to my class. "Thanks guys, I'll see you after school. And don't worry, nothing will happen." I said as I walked into the room. They both just smiled at me and said, "See you later." at the same time.

I took my seat and waited. I was going to talk to Edward today to try and make up for the way I acted on his first day here. Edward came in and took his seat, not looking at me. I cleared my throat to try and get his attention. He glanced my way. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer if people call me Bella. You are Edward right?" I said, he looked at me slightly shocked. I heard his heart rate speed up and had to control myself so I didn't laugh in his face.

"Yes, Edward Mason, nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry about the way I acted last week, I had some personal business going on that upset me greatly." I said trying to make up for my bad behavior and almost loss of control.

"You were gone all week." Edward stated.

"Yes, like I said I had personal business but it is all taken care of now." I said. I ran out of air so I had to take in a breath. He smelt so good, like sunshine and fresh bread. I felt my mouth start to fill with venom and my throat start to burn, I quickly swallowed and focused on the conversation instead of his scent. Mr. Banner came in and started the lecture but we continued to talk in whispers. "So how do you like it here in Forks so far?" I asked trying to get the focus off of me.

"It is way too wet. I haven't seen the sun yet since we moved here. It is worse than where we used to live." He said in a rush.

"Where did you used to live?" I asked truly interested.

"Chicago." He said with a sigh.

"So if you don't like the wet then why did you move here?" I asked.

"My mom wanted to move after my dad died from complications with the swine flu and for some unknown reason she loves it here. My grandparents said I could have stayed with them in Chicago to finish school if I wanted but I didn't want to leave my mom alone after that." He said and then he looked a little shocked, I don't think he intended to tell me all that.

"I am sorry to hear about your father Edward." I said and I really did mean it.

"Thank you, we weren't really close though so his death doesn't really affect me." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "So what about you? I hear you are still relatively new here yourself."

"It is ok here, I don't mind it. We moved here from Alaska but I did live in Chicago for a little bit." I said in a way saying that I really didn't want to continue on with the subject. The bell rang so we both got up and walked out of the room together. I walked with him keeping a little distance but we continued to talk.

"I was wondering, did you get contacts?" He suddenly asked me and then continued to explain why he asked, "I could have sworn that your eyes were black last time I saw you but they are a beautiful gold today."

"I don't have contacts, my eyes just change color for some reason. Some days they are black others they are gold." I said in a clipped tone. I was shocked that he noticed. The more I thought about it he didn't seem to shy away from me either like other humans. "I, uh, have to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow in class." I said as I parted ways with him.

I walked to Spanish as fast as I dared to keep the human act. I walked straight to my seat and waited for class to start and for this day to be over. Emmett came in and with one look at my face he knew something was bothering me. "Bella, what is bothering you?" He asked as he sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it Emmett. Just drop it ok." I said as the teacher came in and started class.

I heard in Emmett's thoughts that he was going to push it more so I wrapped my physical shield around him and squeezed him tightly making him very uncomfortable. He immediately mumbled an ok and sorry so I released him. We sat through class silently and when class was over he got up and left without a look in my direction and I was not really offended like I normally would have been. I walked out as slowly as I could. I was thinking of Edward again, always was since I met him the week before. He seemed to bring out emotions in me that I hadn't felt in such a long time, since I was human.

I got to the car before anyone else and was very tempted to just leave without them but I knew that would really tick Rosalie off, it was bad enough that I always drove and not her. I sat and waited impatiently. Everyone finally arrived and took their seats silently. I was on the road before Alice spoke.

"You're leaving again?" She asked.

"I don't know Alice why don't you tell me what I am going to do." I growled at her.

"Bella you can't, it would kill Esme and there is no way that I am going to tell her again that you left. We would all miss you. Besides it would cause a lot of suspicion at school, last week we were able to lie and say that you were sick but we can't make a good enough excuse for you leaving again." Alice said in one long breath.

"I don't know Alice. It's a thought that I have been toying with." I said with a sigh as I pulled onto our driveway. "Just drop it Alice." I said as we got in the garage. I didn't need Esme to hear as I wasn't certain as to whether or not I was going to leave.

Emmett and Rosalie had been staring at me the whole time. "Bella please don't leave." Emmett said. It was the first time that he was so serious about anything concerning me, well anyone.

"I don't know if I am right now Emmett so don't worry about it ok." I said with another sigh. I couldn't believe I was putting my family through so much pain, sorrow and worry.

"Bella, I… I don't really know what to say. I know we started off on the wrong foot and have slowly worked to be sisters but I can't understand why you are risking our secret with this human." Rosalie said. I knew from her thoughts that she did not approve of me even really talking with Edward.

"Rosalie just drop it." Alice warned her and then Rosalie got out of the car with a huff. Emmett quickly followed his wife.

Alice got out and I was surprised that Jasper was still in the car with me. I got out and Jasper did as well. "Bella just think everything through before you make a decision. I know the emotions that you are feeling are new to you but I know you can do the right thing." Jasper said as he patted my shoulder and then turned to leave.

"Thank you Jasper." I said with a smile.

"Not a problem Bella." He said looking over his shoulder giving me a smile of his own. He quickly ran in the house and I walked in slowly.

Esme was out in her garden weeding and making sure that everything was perfect. I went up to my room and quickly did my homework. I wrote in my journal and then I grabbed a book off of one of my many shelves of books to read. I started to read it though I didn't pay attention to the words that I read.

I heard the soft footsteps of my mother figure come up the stairs and down the hall and stop in front of my door. I heard her shift her weight from one foot to the other, obviously she was hesitant about whatever she wanted to talk to me about. "Come on in Esme." I whispered.

Esme came in slowly and sat down at the end of my couch, I sat up so that she would have more room. "How was school today?" Esme asked me.

"It was alright, pretty boring like usual, there is nothing new to learn." I said trying to figure out what Esme really wanted to talk about without reading her thoughts.

"Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all told me about today. I can even see a bit of a change in you. I just wish I knew what brought it on and what it will be like in the future." She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said still not fully understanding.

"I see actual emotion in your eyes. Obviously something made you leave us last week and I understand if you don't want to tell me what it was. I am happy that you are home and I am very happy that you are feeling real emotions. I just wish I knew what it was making you feel these emotions so I can help you stay like this and not be someone just passing through time." Esme said taking my hand in hers.

"I don't know what has changed, I am still trying to figure it out. The new student, Edward Mason is the reason that I ran. His blood actually affects me Esme, my throat burns and my mouth waters. I haven't had a human affect me since I started drinking from animals. I also can't read his mind which drives me crazy because I find myself wanting to know everything that he is thinking and everything about him. I want to be around him but my very presence could kill him." I said looking down to the floor.

"Well how does he fell about you?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, I can't read his mind, remember I just said that. I do know that he doesn't shy away from me like other humans though which is weird and he is rather observant about me. He noticed my eyes changed colors form last week to this week." I said still with a sigh.

"Well just be careful then dear. Don't let him notice anything else. Do whatever you think is best." She said patting my knee and getting up and walking to my door. "I know you will do the right thing." She said as she left my room.

"Thank you Esme." I said.

I looked at the clock in my room and saw that it was one in the morning. I quickly got up and jumped out my window. Before I knew it I was standing outside of Edward's house. I jumped up into the tree closest to the house and found Edward's room. I slowly opened his window and it squealed so I went even slower in order to not wake him up.

Once I was in his room I sat on his computer chair. I was there for about an hour when I heard him mumble my name. I thought I was caught, I tensed ready to do whatever I had to do. He sighed and said my name again followed by lots garbled words that I didn't understand so I knew he was still asleep. I felt my dead heart swell when he said my name and then I knew what I had to do.

I left his room and closed the window behind me. I ran back home and climbed back into my room. I grabbed clothes for the day and went to take a shower. When I walked back into my room I was met by my pixie of a sister sitting on my couch.

"Why are you going to do this Bella?" She asked me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Alice." I said as I walked to my desk and put my stuff in my bag.

"Why are you going to push him away? You were getting close to him, heck you even went to his room and watched him sleep last night. Look at the visions I had Bella." She said. I opened myself up to her. "I have had these since the day he came." She said showing me visions of Edward and I together, him being a vampire, and us getting married. "Then early this morning I get these." She showed me visions of Edward and I miserable, not speaking, but most importantly he was still human.

"Alice I will not risk his soul, I will not let him be turned into a monster. Leave it alone." I said walking away from her, out my door and down the stairs.

"Bella you are not the only one that would enjoy his presence. We were going to be friends, he would be a great brother for Emmett and Jasper. He would complete our family Bella." Alice said as she followed me.

"Alice I swear to God just drop it. I am not going to risk him. I am going to distance myself from him. I don't care about what could have been, I will stop it from happening." I said with a growl.

"Try as you might but I bet it is going to happen no matter what you do. Sooner or later you are going to break. You love him Bella, what would you do if he died?" She asked me.

"I would follow him. Now drop it, I am done talking about it." I said as I spun on my heals and pushed her against the wall with my mind. I was choking her with how I had her in my grasp.

Alice's eyes widened and she gulped. "Ok, I am done for now. I'll stop." She said. "You wouldn't believe how unsettling and uncomfortable it is not being able to breathe even though we don't need to." I let her go and then dashed out into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two months went by, it was pure torture. I ignored Edward as much as I could. I only talked to him when we had to do labs together, and even then I was short and curt with him. I went to his room and watched him sleep every night. From his sleep talking I knew that he liked me which made me happy until I reminded myself that the next day I would have to ignore him again. I saw the pain in his eyes everyday when I didn't greet him. After the first month he didn't try as often.

After the twelfth week I couldn't take it anymore. I sat at a table separate from my family on the opposite side of the lunch room. Edward, like always, looked at our table after he walked out of the lunch line and then scanned the rest of the room looking for me. When he looked my way I waved my hand to get his attention. He looked puzzled and I heard Mike ask. "Does Bella want you over there? What would she want?"

"Maybe she needs help with our Bio homework or something. I'll see you later." Edward said as he walked over to my table.

"How about you sit with me today?" I said as he got near.

He sat down across from me and I heard his heart beat speed up. I couldn't help the slight smile that spread across my lips. "So you are talking to me again?" He asked me after he gained his thoughts again.

"I am tired of trying to ignore and stay away from you. I figured since I am going to hell anyhow I may as well do it thoroughly." I said. He looked at me a little confused. I heard Rosalie constantly mumbling how mad she was at me for talking and sitting with Edward and her thoughts were ten times worse than what she actually said out loud. I growled too low for Edward to hear but my family did and Rosalie stopped her verbal tirade.

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about right." He said.

"I know and I would like to keep it that way." I said.

"You better keep it that way or I will kill you." Rosalie whispered. I hissed at her too low again for Edward to hear.

"So what, are we going to be friends now?" He asked me.

"We can try but just so you know you shouldn't be friends with me, you should stay away from me. There is a reason that no one else here are friends with anyone in my family." I said with a bit of a sigh.

Edward looked behind me to my family's table. "They don't like me do they? They don't like us talking."

"Some of them don't, no. I really shouldn't be but like I said I am tired of trying to stay away." I told him again.

"Why, I don't understand." He said his eyebrows coming together.

"Because I am bad for you Edward. Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked changing the subject. He only had a bottle of Root Beer.

"I am not hungry today. What about you?" He asked.

I hadn't gotten anything at all that day. "I am on a special diet. I'll eat when I get home." I said with a small smile to myself. I heard Alice and Emmett laugh at the inside joke. Rosalie growled and then left the room. Emmett quickly followed her to try and calm her down.

"You don't need the diet, you aren't over weight or anything like that." He said looking at what he could see of my body.

"It's not to lose or maintain weight, it is because my body doesn't process certain foods right, today they didn't have anything that I could eat." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh man, we are going to be late to class. We have to go." Edward said quickly standing up.

_'Blood typing today, you can't go.'_ Alice thought at me. I gave a quick nod.

"I am skipping today, it's healthy to skip every once and a while." I said with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Well I am going to class." Edward said.

"Well then I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said as he walked away.

After everyone went to class I went out to my car to listen to music for the period. I wasn't really paying attention to anybody's thoughts and was surprised when I saw Edward leaning on Jessica walking towards the main building. I quickly got out of my car and jogged over to them. Edward looked really pale and Jessica looked nervous.

"What happened to him?" I demanded.

"We were blood typing in class and he got light headed and really pale. Mr. Banner asked me to help him to the nurse." Jessica said as Edward started to lean forward.

"Here, give him to me, I'll take him." I said putting my arm around his waist and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Mr. Banner wanted _me_ to make sure he got there safely." Jessica insisted.

"Tell him that you did. I got him, you can run along back to class." I said as I got him out of her grasp.

Once Jessica huffed and turned back around to go to class I lifted Edward so that his feet were barely touching the ground. I walked into the main office and Ms. Cope quickly got up. "What happened?" She asked.

"He just doesn't feel that well, we are blood typing in Biology." I said in explanation.

"Oh, I understand. Here I'll get the door for you." She said as she opened the door for the nurse's office.

When we entered her office she looked up from her romance and then quickly put it down so she could come and assist Edward. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked as we laid Edward down.

"We were blood typing in Bio, I think he is just really lightheaded." I said as I stepped to be against the far wall. I couldn't smell fresh blood but I wanted to be cautious.

"There is always one." The nurse said as she checked Edward.

"I am ok, I just need a minute." Edward said, trying to sit up.

"Just lie down dear and I'll get you an ice pack for your head." She said as she disappeared.

"Why did you take me from Jessica?" Edward quickly asked me as he sat up.

"Because it looked like she was struggling a tad with you. Besides, I thought maybe she knocked you out or something since you keep turning her down." I said with a chuckle. Although seeing Edward lean on Jessica did make me rather jealous.

"Hardy har har." He said.

"So I don't see any place that you are bleeding, what made you so lightheaded? Was it the sight of someone else's blood?" I asked him truly curious again.

"No, it was the smell of blood, I hate it, it smells like rust and salt, makes me want to puke." He said.

It took everything in me not to laugh at him. The nurse came back in and put the pack to his head making him lie down again. I was thankful that we could stop talking about blood. I heard the door open and saw Jessica bringing in a girl that I never paid attention to the name of since she was very quiet and kind of a nobody.

"Here, I think she'll need this more than I do." Edward said handing the nurse the ice pack and getting off the table. "I am feeling much better."

I opened the door and held it open for him so he could go out and then I quickly followed him.

"What is your next class?" I asked Edward once we were out of the nurse's office.

"Gym." He said with a sigh of disgust.

"I can take you home and get you out of it if you want. Just go over there and sit down, look like you are sick." I told him.

"Like that will be hard." He mumbled as he did as he was told.

"Excuse me Ms. Cope, Edward here really isn't feeling well still and he has P.E. next so I was wondering if I could take him home, you know to make sure that he gets there safely." I said with a caring smile on my face.

"Um sure dear. Do you need a pass as well?" She asked me.

"No, Senora won't mind and Emmett can tell me what I miss." I answered her.

"Well ok. I hope you feel better soon Edward." Ms. Cope said looking around me.

I walked over and helped Edward up. Even though he claimed he felt better and did have some of his color back he was still kind of weak so I made him lean on me with my arm around his waist, I supported most of his weight so he was barely walking.

When we were out in the parking lot Edward said, "I can walk you know."

"Ok then." I said as I let him go, he stumbled so I quickly grabbed him again. "I don't think you can do so right now." I said.

I was walking him towards my car. "My truck is over there." He said trying to get away from me.

"I told Ms. Cope that I was going to take you home and that is exactly what I am going to do. Now get in the car." I said as I opened the passenger door for him. I let him stand there as I walked around to get in myself.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself thank you very much." Edward said turning towards his truck.

"Edward get in the car. You are going to catch your death if you stay out in the rain much longer." I said while leaning over so he could see me.

"What about my truck though? If my mom comes home and my truck isn't there but I am then she is going to question me nonstop." He said about to get in.

"If you give me your key I'll have Alice drop it off at your house once school is over." I said as I straightened myself in my seat.

"Fine." Edward sighed getting in finally.

I turned the heat on full blast to warm him. I backed out of the spot and was halfway to his house before he said anything. "How do you know where I live?" He asked.

"It's a small town Edward. Besides I have driven by it going into town and saw your truck sitting in the driveway." I answered him. "What does your mom do?" I asked him changing the subject.

"She works for the police department answering the phones and informing the officers of where they're to go. She is thinking about becoming an officer herself." Edward said.

"So members in both of our families are public servants in a way." I said as I pulled up in front of his house.

"What does your sister do?" Edward asked curious.

"Well she is mostly just a stay at home mom. She does some architecture, remodeling and restores antiques sometimes." I told him.

"Sounds like she enjoys that. I was wondering, there is a group of us going to the beach tomorrow and well I wanted to ask if you wanted to come too?" Edward asked me.

"What beach are you going to?" I asked.

"First beach in La Push I think is what they said." He answered.

"I can't, I have a family obligation, besides I wasn't really invited, I don't think your friends would like me crashing the party." I said, I had to turn away because it was so hard looking at his disappointed face.

"I just invited you." He said in a bit of a pout.

"I can't Edward, my family and I are going camping. We won't be back until Thursday. I have to go back to school and pick up my family otherwise Rosalie will be very tick off at me." I said.

"So I won't see you for almost a week? Well I hope you enjoy your trip though." Edward said getting out of my car.

"I need your key." I said.

"Here." He said as he handed it to me.

"Be safe Edward, don't fall into the ocean or anything like that." I said. He shut the door and I took off once he was in his house.

I got back to the school right as the bell rang. When Alice walked out she walked to my door, I opened my window. "I don't know why but I saw that I was." She said as she put her hand out.

I handed her the key to Edward's truck. "Do not go up to the house. I will follow you, you drive the truck there and park it in the driveway and leave the key in the ignition." I instructed her.

"I know, I got it." She huffed as she walked over to his truck and slowly made her way out of the parking lot and towards his house.

Rosalie was assaulting me with her thoughts of disapproval and when she realized that I wasn't listening to thoughts then it was verbal. When we got to his house Alice got into my car right out of Edward's truck, I was surprised Edward didn't look out of a window.

"Rosalie just shut up for like two hours about this. God we all know you don't approve and we are getting annoyed. I feel bad for Bella, like it isn't enough that she has an internal battle going on about him in general, listening to you on top of it cannot be making this any easier for her." Jasper finally snapped, I guess my emotions got to be too much for him.

"Butt out Jasper, this has nothing to do with you!" Rosalie snarled.

I slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. "Alice you drive, I'll see you guys at home, maybe." I said.

"Bella, wait. You don't have to leave us." Alice tried.

"Oh yes I do, I don't want my car destroyed by them fighting or by me losing my control. I need to run. You all go and enjoy the hunting trip, I'll stay home." I said as I took off running. I found that without thinking about where I was running to I wound up in the woods behind Edwards house.

I climbed into the tree and watched in his window while he did his homework. He then went over to his keyboard and started playing a song. It was one that I have never heard before so I figured it was one he was composing. It didn't sound complete yet and it seemed as though he was having trouble with the ending. After awhile Edward's mom came home from work and made them dinner.

While they ate I decided to run home to see if everyone left yet or not. I was surprised when I got there that Carlisle and Esme were still home.

"Why are you two still home?" I asked as I walked into the TV room where they were both sat on the couch watching the news.

"After we heard about what happened in the car we decided to stay home with you." Esme said.

"You guys really didn't have to do that, I am going to be following Edward around most of the time anyhow." I said as I flopped down in one of the recliners.

"We know but we figured it would be helpful having some supporters home when you are here. Besides isn't Edward going to La Push tomorrow? You can't follow him there. The three of us can go hunting closer to home so that you are back in time for when Edward gets home." Carlisle said giving me a smile.

"So how bad was it when they got home?" I asked. I wanted to know what to brace for.

"Well Rose almost totaled your car when they got here but Emmett and Alice finally got her to drop that plan. Alice and Emmett are so impatient to talk to Edward. Jasper seems happy that you and Alice are going to be happy once Edward is finally introduced to the family." Esme said.

"Esme if I get my way that won't happen, I am risking enough with my presence I don't want to risk it more. I am hoping that he loses interest in me and is able to move on after high school, I can deal with college but he needs to live a normal, human life." I said.

"Bella you can have your happiness with him. If you are going to follow him even after he moves on if that is what he chooses that will be hard on you. Why not just give him the option to change." Esme said. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder to try and warn her that she should probably drop it.

"Esme I will not risk his soul, he is too good to be turned into the monsters that we are. We may do all we can to not act like the monsters that we have been turned into but we still are monsters." I said with a bit of a growl.

"Bella, calm down please. I am sure we will be able to figure something out when the time comes. For now we can just let things play out as they will. By the way the others will be back Sunday night since Charlotte and Peter will be here Monday through Friday." Carlisle said.

Usually I don't mind when they stopped by to visit, I actually liked them, but this time I was not happy. "We are going to have human drinkers here. No, that is not right Carlisle." I said in a rush as I stood quickly, ready to run and protect Edward at that precise moment.

"Bella, I didn't tell you that to upset you. Besides they never hunt anywhere near where we live." Carlisle said walking over to me and making me look him in the eyes.

"I have to get back, Edward should be asleep, I'll be back tomorrow morning and then we can hunt for the day." I said getting away from him and not talking about our visitors anymore.

"See you in the morning dear." Esme called to me, I heard the hurt and hope in her voice. How I acted hurt her but she knew it was about Edward, they all knew I loved him though I fought them tooth and nail saying I didn't.

When I arrived at Edward's house he was almost asleep so I had to sit in the tree outside his window until his breathing fully evened out. Once I was in his room I felt at peace. I sat in the chair like I did every night and watched him sleep. Every night he said my name but that night he surprised me when I heard, "Isabella Swan, I love you." My heart swelled. I wanted to rush and hold him, be held by him. I wanted to kiss him but I stayed where I was. Even though to my family I denied that I loved him I knew that I did. He was all that mattered to me anymore. I would do whatever I could to make him happy.

The next five days were supposed to be abnormally sunny so we all had to avoid the outside public eye. The day of Edward's trip to La Push was torturous. I felt bad for how I was with Esme and Carlisle, I felt like I made something that we could have had some fun with into something that was horrible. I just was so anxious to get back to Edward. Every time I tried to apologize they told me that they understood. It was obvious to them how much I loved Edward and by that point I gave up fighting that fact.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I watched Edward from the shadows and the woods everyday that there was sun. The only time I went to our house was to change my clothes at night while Edward showered. I barely said anything to Charlotte and Peter. I did feel bad but Esme and Carlisle did explain and supported me. From what I heard through their thoughts Jasper was a little upset with how I acted around his friends, Peter and Charlotte understood but could not believe that I loved a human. The one day they all played a game of football and when I went home I found a note in Emmett's hand writing. _Went to clearing to play football, please come._ I quickly wrote _Sorry_ below it for him to see when he came home.

On Wednesday after school Edward went with Tyler and Mike into Port Angeles. Mike and Tyler were going to get some video game while Edward was going to look for a book store. I was stuck following them in my Volvo, I stayed out of all of their sights. When they got into the city I found a spot to park. I figured I could watch Edward through Mike and Tyler's minds. I had zoned out at one point because I was getting sick of seeing the stupid video games through their thoughts. When I paid attention again I noticed that Edward was not with them anymore.

Right away I started searching everybody's thoughts in the city to find Edward. When I came across a gang of really drunk older women who were thinking of violating him in all sorts of ways I lost it. I raced as fast as I could to his location. I was so thankful that the sun had finally set that I could get out. I shot out of the car. "Edward get in the car now." I demanded.

"But." He started.

"No buts, get in the car now!" I practically growled at him.

He quickly did as I told him. I turned my attention back to the vile women in front of me. I just looked at them like the monster that I am and then hissed at them, they all scattered. I got back in the car and took off towards the main part of the city.

"Where were you meeting Mike and Tyler?" I asked him.

"La Bella Italia." He said. "How did you know where I was? How did you know I was here with them?" He asked me.

"Later. Say something to distract me." I said. I was so close to breaking the steering wheel.

"You should probably slow down and put your seatbelt on." He said.

"You should put your seatbelt on as well." I said with a slight chuckle. "Besides, we are here. Go stop Mike and Tyler." I said as I parked.

He hopped out and flagged them down. I walked up next to him and had to stifle a laugh when I heard both of their hearts speed up.

"Sorry I kept Edward away from you two. We ran into each other and lost track of time talking. I was wondering if I could join you boys for dinner." I said.

"Uh yeah, sure you can." Mike said with a huge smile.

"Actually we already ate." Tyler said then he turned to Edward. "Sorry man, we were so hungry we couldn't wait any longer."

"It's ok. I can eat when I get home." Edward said.

"I would feel better if Edward ate now. I can take him home when we are done." I said.

Mike and Tyler both dazed out and then Mike said. "Sure, ok. We'll see you tomorrow at school."

They turned and left. "Come on Edward." I said as I tugged him towards the entrance by his arm. I was still careful not to touch his skin directly.

When we got inside we were met by the host. "How may I help you this evening?" He asked.

"We would like a table for two please." I said. My arm was linked through Edward's and I was looking up at his face while I talked to the host.

"Of course if you could just follow me." The host said as he started towards the dining area. He took us to the middle of the most crowded section.

"Can we sit somewhere more private?" I asked as I slipped a hundred dollar bill into his hand.

The host looked at it in shock before he nodded and led us to a completely empty section. "Max will be your server and will be right with you." He said. After a long look and sigh in my direction he left.

"So how did you know that I was in Port Angeles, let alone where exactly I was at the perfect time to save me?" Edward asked in a whisper once we were alone.

"Let's just say that I feel very protective of you and once I heard what those vile women were thinking I had to step in. I am actually amazed I was able to leave without ripping off their heads." I said, afterwards I couldn't believe that I said all that I did, thank god Rosalie wasn't there.

"You can hear people's thoughts?" Edward asked looking very impressed and amused.

"Yes, everybody's thoughts in this room, that is except for yours." I said. Just looking into his eyes I couldn't help but to tell him everything.

"Is there something wrong with my brain or something?" Edward asked me.

I chuckled. "I tell you that I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you." I said.

"Hello, my name is Max, can I get you something to drink?" Max asked, I could tell that he was staring at me but I stayed looking at Edward and nodded for him to go first.

"Can I get a root beer?" Edward asked.

"Make that two please." I said.

"I'll be right back with those and then to take your order." He said, I then heard him turn and walk away.

"You know I have theories about you." Edward said looking down at the table. I felt his blush.

"Oh what are your theories and what made you come up with them?" I asked.

"Well this evening you moved faster than I have ever seen anyone else move. I have noticed that you seem strong, I saw you practically pick up Emmett without any effort the one day after school." He said and trailed off. I couldn't believe that he noticed all of that. Edward was way too observant for his own good. I had actually forgotten that I had picked up Emmett that day, I didn't think anyone was watching since I didn't see through anyone's thoughts that they were watching, never thought about Edward and his shield.

Our waiter came back and set our drinks in front of us. He was still facing me. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

I pointed to Edward and he quickly looked at the menu. "Can I get the stuffed shells please?" Edward asked.

"Of course, and you miss?" He asked me.

"Nothing for me, I'm not hungry, thank you." I said as I handed him our menus still without taking my eyes off Edward.

"Well if you change your mind just let me know." Max said as he left.

"So what are your theories?" I asked getting back on the topic that we were on before we were interrupted.

"You'll laugh." He said blushing again and looking down.

"I will not laugh I promise." I said. "Take a drink first though, I am surprised you haven't gone into shock after your little run in." He took a sip and then drank the rest of his down. I slid my glass over to him. I noticed he shivered. "Here, take this." I said as I slipped out of the jacket that I was wearing, it was Jasper's that he gave me a couple years ago to try and get the guys in school to leave me alone.

"I'm fine, you don't have to do that." He said trying to get me to put it back on.

"You are chilled, I am perfectly fine. Just put it on Edward, it is actually Jasper's jacket that he gave me so I know it will fit you." I insisted and shoved it at him again.

Edward took it and put it on, I noticed he sniffed it and sighed in contentment. I smiled at that, it made me happy that he liked me so much even though I knew he shouldn't and I shouldn't have let him get so close to me.

"So about that theory?" I asked.

"Radioactive spider." He whispered.

"Sorry, but not even close."

"Asteroid?" He asked.

"No. Are all your theories from comic books?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Not even close. Besides, what if I am not the good guy?" I asked.

"That's not possible. You can not be the bad person." Edward said quickly looking up at me.

Max came out with Edward's food. He sat it down in front of Edward and then turned all his attention to me. "Are you sure I couldn't get you anything?" Max asked me.

"I am positive. Thank you though." I said. The entire time we were there I never took my eyes off of Edward.

Max sighed and walked away. "So why don't you ever eat?" Edward asked me once we were alone again.

"I told you I am on a special diet. This is just the second time that I haven't eaten and they just happen to be around you." I said as Edward took a bit of his food.

"Bella I have never, ever seen you eat. Even at school when you were sitting with your family, none of you eat." Edward choked out.

"You really are too observant for your own good." I said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me.

"Nothing, never mind that I said that, I really say too much when I am with you." I said quickly.

Edward finished his dinner and Max came back. "Anything else I can get for you two this evening?" He asked.

"No thank you we are done." I said. He handed me the bill and I quickly pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to him. "Keep the change." I said as I stood up.

Edward got up and we exited the building like how we entered, arms linked together. "Do you do that with everyone you talk to?" He asked me.

"Do what?" I asked a little confused.

"Dazzle people." He said.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked him.

"Frequently." He breathed.

"Come on, let's get you home." I said as we got to the car. I was surprised that he opened my door for me. Once he got in on his side and I started driving I turned to him and said. "You know it has been a long time since I had someone hold a door open for me like that."

"It's how my mom and dad raised me. He was always like that so I learned it from him." He said with a crooked smile.

"It is refreshing that there are still some gentlemen around in this time." I said deep in thought.

"You know half the time I don't understand what you mean." He said to me. I saw him do a shiver so I reached over and turned on the heat full blast.

"Good, it is better that way." I said with a slight smile at him.

"I am warm now." Edward said.

We both reached for the fan knob and our hands both touched. I felt an electric shock go up my arm that was the most interesting and fantastic feeling. I quickly pulled my hand away though because of the coldness of my skin. Once Edward put his hand down I turned down the heat.

The car ride was silent for a while. I was panicking about what he thought of me and the fact that he had notice so much. Edward seemed deep in thought and I was dying to know what he was thinking. Edward didn't realize that I pulled up in front of his house.

"So I will see you tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, see you tomorrow, have a good night." Edward said. He then got out and took off the jacket and put it on his seat.

"You can keep it until tomorrow if you need." I said.

"I think if I walk in wearing another guy's jacket my mom would have lots of questions for me and I don't think I want to deal with that." He said.

"I guess I understand that. Well then I will see you tomorrow. Sleep tight Edward." I said. He closed the door and then ran inside.

Once he was inside I took off to our house. I dropped off my car in the garaged and rushed in the house. Alice met me just inside the door. "Carlisle is in his office." She said. Her expression was one of both relief and regret. "I am so sorry Bella, I didn't see it happening until you were already on your way. I tried calling you but you ignored me." She said.

"I had good reason, I was a little preoccupied. Don't worry about it Alice he is well, that is all that I care about right now." I said to her and then I rushed up to Carlisle's office.

I was about to knock when I heard. "Come in Bella." I walked in. "Alice said you needed my help with something." He said as he motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs across the desk from him.

"Yes, did Alice tell you what happened tonight?" I asked.

"She said that you saved Edward." He responded.

"Yes, there were four really drunk women who were going to do a lot of very inappropriate and nasty things to him. They probably would have killed him if I hadn't been there. From reading their minds I know that one of them was the leader, the others were only following her out of fear of what she would do to them. I came to ask for your help to take care of her properly without killing her like I had considered." I said.

"I am glad that you controlled yourself. Come on, we can find her and set her up so that she will be arrested." Carlisle said standing up and grabbing his medical bag.

I was up and ran in front of him to his car. Carlisle drove and then park near where I heard the vile woman's thoughts. She and her groupies were in a dirty bar. We walked in and I walked right up to her. "Oh looky who we have here. Did ya come back for more?" She asked.

I growled and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "How about the two of us take this outside?" I said. I had my fists clenched at my side and I growled again.

She downed the rest of her drink and we walked out. I was surprised that she didn't get her groupies to follow her.

"One hit Bella, that's it." Carlisle said to quiet for her to hear after we got to the alley.

I struck out and broke her leg, I moved so quickly that she wouldn't have even seen it if she were sober. She screamed out in pain but Carlisle quickly muffled her and gave her a sedative. She quickly fell asleep and then we took her to Seattle and left her in the alley by the police station. Carlisle called and gave an anonymous tip about a felon in their alley. We drove home in silence and before Carlisle was fully stopped in the garage I was out and running to Edward's house. I needed to be near him to calm myself down and I knew he would already be asleep.

I watched Edward sleep as I usually did and when I returned home to change Carlisle and Esme were watching CNN, they were talking about the lady that they arrested that Carlisle and I had set up. It turns out she had three warrants for her arrest, one of which was in Seattle. I ran up to my room and changed into the clothes that Alice had laid out for me. When I walked back downstairs I was met again by Alice with Jasper by her side. "Rose will drive us to school today, she'll act like she is mad about it for awhile but you know she will love the fact that she can show off her car." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you guys at school." I said as I walked out to the garage and got in my car. I drove to Edward's house and park on the road. I got out and leaned on the side of the Volvo waiting for him to come out. When he finally emerged he looked surprised to see me. "Good morning Edward, I was wondering if you would like to ride with me today." I said.

"Sure I would like that." Edward said with his crooked smile that would make my heart race if it were still beating.

Edward being the gentleman that he was opened my door for me first before he got in himself.

"I brought the jacket for you again because I figured you left yours in Mike's car." I said.

"Thank you but Mike said he would bring mine to school so I am good." He said. "You know Mike is going to want to know about last night."

"I know, this town is all about gossip especially when it comes to anyone in my family." I said with a little growl that he couldn't hear.

"He is going to want to know if we planned to meet and if we are dating." Edward said.

"Well you can tell him that we didn't it was just a coincident and, well as for the dating, I'll be listening to hear what you say about that." I said as I pulled into the parking space next to Rosalie's car, there were a lot of boys standing around it.

"Whose car is that?" Edward asked.

"That would be Rosalie's car. We try to blend in but some of us have trouble with that." I said as I got out of my car. I noticed Rosalie standing off out of sight watching and listening to all the boys at her car, she had a slight smile of joy until she noticed me, then she scowled before walking off to her first class.

"It is a very nice car but it really does not blend in, your car doesn't blend in that well be it's not as out there as her car." Edward said coming up to me.

"Listen Edward, I have to go talk to Alice before school starts and Mike is dying to talk to you, I'll see you at lunch. And remember I will be listening." I said as I brushed the back of my hand down his cheek.

I didn't actually talk to Alice, I didn't have to, it was just to help get him to talk to Mike. I listened the entire time. He told Mike that our meeting was not planned at all, that we just had dinner. It could be considered a date and that we didn't care what they thought. He said that we are dating which made me happy but what I heard next shocked me. Mike had asked him if he liked me and if he thought that I liked him back. Edward said that he thinks I like him but that I probably don't like him as much as he likes me.

When it was finally time for lunch I met Edward outside of his class. We walked through the lunch line in silence, I filled up a tray for the both of us. "That is a lot of food that you aren't going to eat." Edward whispered to me.

"This is for both of us." I said as I paid for it.

"You don't have to pay for my food, I can take care of it." Edward said as we walked out. He had picked up the tray and carried it for us.

"Edward, I am sorry if it is a hit to your ego or something but I really don't mind paying." I said as we sat down in the same seats as last week.

Edward looked around us and then leaned in closer to me. "I know what you are Bella, what your family is. I am not going to tell a soul but I want you to know that I know so you can stop acting around me." Edward whispered.

"Oh and what makes you think that you know what we are?" I asked.

"I know you are vampires, I also know you don't hunt humans because you can all be around all of us with no problem." He breathed. I heard Rosalie hiss and Jasper was already thinking of ways to get rid of Edward now that he was a threat to our secret.

"And how did you come up with that?" I asked.

"Well the things that I mentioned to you last week and then when we were in La Push some of the natives told us about how you guys aren't allowed there after they over heard Mike make fun of me for inviting you. Anyhow I talked with Leah Clearwater, her dad knows my mom somehow, anyhow I got her to tell me about why you guys aren't allowed there. She told me the legends about the cold ones. I researched it on line and came up with a lot that matches you guys." He whispered.

"Eat something Edward." I said in a sigh.

He looked at me. "Would it kill you if you ate some normal food?" He asked.

I picked up the slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it. It was horrible but I didn't let Edward see how disgusted I was. "There, now eat." I said. He picked up the slice I took my bite from and finished it.

"So about your conversation with Mike, you really think that you like me more than I like you?" I asked him

"I just know how I feel and I don't think it is possible for anyone to love… I mean like more than I do you." Edward said, he was blushing with his slip up.

"I don't think you are right in that but I'll let you think that for now." I said with a smile. "So I heard that Jessica and Lauren asked you to the girls choice dance and you turned them down." I said.

"I don't like dances, besides I want to go to Seattle to get a new keyboard and some new sheet music." He said.

"If I asked you would you go?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Well I don't like dances either. How about I go with you to Seattle? I can drive, I am sure that my car will handle the trip better than your truck." I said with a smile.

"Are you saying that my truck is going to die on that trip?" He asked me looking hurt.

"No, but can it get there and back on one take of gas?" I asked him leaning closer to him.

"No, I would have to stop probably like three times." He admitted.

"So since I need some things from Seattle too and I would be going sometime soon anyhow why don't we go together and I drive?" I asked.

"I guess that I can't argue that." Edward sighed.

The bell rang and we got up to go to class. Edward took the tray and threw away what was left of our food. We walked to class next to each other, not touching but I allowed myself to walk closer to him that I could feel his body heat.

Once we were in our seats I turned to Edward. "You are going to tell your mother that you are going with me right?" I asked him.

"No I wasn't planning on it. I already asked her about going by myself. I am not going to bring it up again with her. If she asks me again then maybe I will tell her." He said.

Mr. Banner came in with a TV and VCR. He put in the movie and turned off the lights, there was no more talking for Edward and I. There was an intense charge between us and I gripped my legs to keep myself from touching him, it looked like Edward was having the same problem, his hands were in fists in his lap.

When that class was over I walked with Edward to the gym, we were silent, both caught up in our own thoughts. When we reached the gym I turned to Edward and looked him in the eyes. "I'll see you after class." I said as I again brushed the back of my fingers down his cheek. Edward just nodded, seeming to have been having trouble gaining control of his mouth. I quickly walked to Spanish and Emmett looked at me knowingly. "Don't say a word Emmett, you will just ruin my mood. I know it is bad that he knows but I feel better that he does." I said.

"You're no fun little sister." Emmett said with a fake pout and a chuckle.

"You need to grow up." I said as I turned my attention to the teacher.

I paid attention in class for two minutes, got called on to answer a question and spoke better than the teacher so she decided she was going to ignore me so I started watching Edward through his classmate's minds. Edward was not a star athlete or anything but he wasn't a complete spazz either. He held his own.

When class was over I said a quick "See you at home" to Emmett and walked fast to meet Edward as he walked out of the locker room. Apparently Edward wasn't expecting me to be there because he did a little jump. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just coming to meet you so I can take you home, that is unless you want someone else to take you home." I said as he walked closer to me.

"I just didn't expect you to be here already. Isn't your class across campus?" He asked me.

"Well remember your discovery earlier? That's how, I can move faster than most." I said. I couldn't come right out since there were students all around us going to their cars as well.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think about that." He said as we reached the car.

He again opened my door for me and then got in himself after I was situated. Alice and Jasper were waiting outside of Rosalie's car already while we were walking up and Alice had waved to us and asked me mentally if she could talk to him. I mouthed no and she pouted and tried begging through her thoughts. I glared and she sighed.

I backed out of the spot and headed to Edward's. "Alice likes me already doesn't she?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. She is a little mad at me since I won't let her talk to you. According to her you two are going to be good friends, like good brother and sister." I said.

"Why won't you let her talk to me?" He asked me.

"Because just my presence alone is dangerous for you Edward, having more vampires around you is only going to make the risk worse and I can't do that to you." I said in a sigh.

"I don't fully understand. You guys are around humans all the time without killing them." He said looking truly confused.

"Well there are two of us in the family that are normally not affected by human blood at all. Carlisle is one, and I am the other, but your blood it smells so good to me that my mouth waters and my throat burns. That first day I really had to focus to not kill you. I ran after that because I didn't want to kill you but I couldn't stay away, I missed my family and all my thoughts came to you, I had to come back and learn what I could about you."

"I had a feeling you left because of me, I heard you in the office that day trying to change out of our bio. I thought you hated me." He said.

"In a way I did. I hated that you affected me so, that I couldn't read your mind. But I can't hate you Edward, you are too important to me now." I said.

We were sitting in front of Edward's house. "How does Alice know that her and I would be like brother and sister?" He asked me.

I was now sitting angled towards him. "Well you know how vampires are super strong and fast and have enhanced senses, some also have extra abilities, we call them gifts but you can also think of them as powers." I said. "Alice can see the future."

"I bet she saw me coming." Edward said.

"Yes she did, and she hid it from me. I mean she said that there was a new student but she wouldn't give me information about you or let me see her visions, she hid her thoughts from me, it was very annoying." I said with a slight growl that Edward couldn't hear.

"I could imagine. Has she seen anything else about my future?" He asked me.

"It can all change, her visions only show the path that you are on, it can all change depending on a decision that you make, they are subjective." I said avoiding his question.

"How old are you Bella?" Edward all of a sudden blurted.

"Well to the humans I am seventeen right now but I am actually stuck at eighteen." I said.

"How long have you been eighteen?" He then asked.

"A long time." I said. "Edward, you should go in, your mother should be home soon and she'll question you sitting out in my car and unless you want to tell her you will be going with me on Saturday you probably shouldn't be seen by her with me."

He looked outside and saw that the sky was darkening. "I don't want to tell her unless she asks so I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening Bella." He said to me as he got out.

"Sweet dreams Edward." I said before he closed the door. Once he was inside I was off and heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, I have been without internet for over a month since I moved. I haven't had time to right more to stay ahead but I do feel bad that I hadn't updated in so long so here you guys go. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any mistakes in spelling or structure, I am rushing this out to you so speed reading means I miss somethings sometimes.**

* * *

Chapter 12

When I got home I was met by Rosalie in the garage. She did not look happy at all. I was nervous, I knew she wasn't happy with the situation. "Bella, you have really put us all at risk now! How could you do that to our family? You are being so selfish over a human boy." Rosalie shouted at me.

"Rosalie, I am sorry that you feel the way you do. I have tried to stay away from him, to push him away, and it didn't work. I love him Rose, like you love Emmett. What if the roles were reversed, would you be able to stay away from Emmett. Heck you two have such a hard time in school being in different classes and when you two are apart for longer you both go nuts, you try to deal and act like it doesn't bother you, all of you do, but I know the truth, I have read it in all your minds." I said a little loud, getting angry myself.

"I would have at least denied what we are. You messed up and let him see how different we are. If the Volturi find out about this we are all dead because we didn't take care of him." She hissed at me.

"Do you forget that I am a Volturi? That I am the most powerful one to top it off? I will fight for him if they come after any of us I will fight and it really does not take a lot for me to kill a vampire. And to be quite honest with you it is taking a lot for me not to kill you right now Rosalie. I will not allow you to threaten me or question me like that again Rosalie." I said as I stood tall and let the authority ring through my voice. Rosalie stumbled back a stepped and looked like she had been slapped in the face. "I am sorry about that Rose, I am, but I love Edward, he is my everything, I have been waiting so long to find my mate and nothing is coming between us. You can stay mad at me, I don't care, but you don't have to keep bringing it up to me. If you do I might not be able to control myself anymore." I said with a sigh.

"Bella, I know you love him, I do, I can see the change he brought out in you and I am happy that you found him. I just don't like the risk there is for all of us with him knowing what we are. And you know Jasper isn't happy about him knowing either." She said to me in a softer voice.

"Trust me Rose, I know all about that. He keeps trying to think of ways to take care of the threat and from reading Alice's thoughts with all the visions I know I will stop him. I don't even need to see the visions anymore because I am almost always around Edward that I would stop him. Besides, Alice would be furious with him if he killed Edward so he won't do it anyhow." I said.

"You know I have thought about helping him with taking care of Edward."

"Oh trust me, I know all about that too. I know the family had a meeting while I was with Edward. I know Carlisle shut you two down, to let this ride out. Alice had told you all that Edward wouldn't tell and I know he wouldn't. I am just glad that I wasn't here because there probably would have been a lot of damage." I said. Just thinking about it was making me mad.

"Carlisle and Esme figured that and then Alice said that they were right. So Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all spoke for you." Rosalie said.

"I am glad that they were able to take care of it for me. I would love to stay and chat more but…"

"But you are going back to Edward's house. Of course. Are you driving him again tomorrow morning?" She asked me.

"Yes I am Rosalie, I probably will everyday that I can go to school." I said in a sigh.

Rosalie turned quickly and walked into the house. I took off for Edward's house, Edward was still awake and I debated whether to wait outside until he fell asleep or surprise him by going in. I sat outside in the shadows for ten minutes before I couldn't wait anymore and went into his room. I surprised him alright, he jumped.

"Bella, what are you doing in my room?" He asked me when he calmed down a little bit.

"I can leave if you want me too." I said to him.

Edward's face fell. "No! Stay, please." He said. "How often do you come in my window?"

"Every night for the last couple months." I said with a slight shrug of me shoulder. "I like watching you sleep. You talk in your sleep, you say my name a lot." I said with a smile as I walked closer to his bed which is where he was lying. He sat up so he could see me better.

"Oh God, what else did I say?" He asked as he blushed.

"That you loved me." I said with a smile. My heart swelled just remembering him saying it.

"Oh, I uh, I can't believe you heard that." He said still blushing.

I sat down on the bed next to him and made him look at me. "Don't be ashamed or anything Edward. I love you too, at first I tried to talk myself out of it, that I was just obsessed with trying to learn about you since I couldn't read your mind but I realized a long time ago that I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you too Bella, I am so happy I was able to tell you that while I was awake." He said with that adorable crooked smile.

"Edward, I want to try something but you have to stay very still." I said, he nodded and sat like a statue. I leaned in closer to him and he started to lean a little to me. "Don't move." I said again as I stopped my movement.

Edward sat still again and I leaned in slowly and kissed him. After a couple seconds he started kissing me back and put his hands in my hair, before I knew it mine were in his as well. I removed my hands from him and then gently got his hands out of my hair and pulled away breathing hard, I quickly moved as far away as his room would allow so I could breath somewhat fresh air that was coming in the window.

"I am sorry." Edward said.

"Just give me a minute." I said still panting. Edward was too. When I had myself back in control I walked slowly back over to Edward. "I am stronger than I thought I was." I said as I sat back down.

"I'm sorry I'm not." He said looking down.

"Edward you reacted how you should. If I were human I would be able to do the same but I have to control myself so much when I am with you. I could hurt you, or worse kill you, if I am not in check." I said.

"You would never hurt me." He said with so much confidence in me.

"I would never hurt you on purpose but if I slip up and not control my movements I could and then I would feel horrid." I said.

"You did it again." Edward mumbled.

"Did what again?" I asked him as I cocked my head.

"You sometimes speak like you are from a different time and not even from this country." He said. He looked shocked at first that I had heard him but after he realized he had explained to me.

"Well I told you I have been eighteen for a while. I was born before America was discovered. I was born in England and then right after my transformation I lived in Italy for a long time. Carlisle and I came here shortly after the discovery." I said.

"Wow, so how old are you?" He asked.

"With my human age and vampire years combined I am four hundred and eighty five." I said hesitantly. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I felt a little dirty, like he wouldn't want me because I was that old.

"Bella look at me." Edward said, I didn't, he placed his fingers under my chin and I let him lift my head so I was looking at him. "Bella, I don't care how old you are. To me you are just the eighteen year old girl, or well right now seventeen. I love you no matter what, even if you did drink from humans." He said.

"Edward, I love you too, and I love the fact that you love me. I have waited a long time to find you and I am not going to give you up so easily. But just so you know, if you decide that you don't want me anymore, I will let you move on, I may follow you and watch out for you but I will let you be. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that you are happy." I said. I then looked at his clock and saw that it was one in the morning. "You should go to sleep, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said.

"I am not going to want anyone else but you Bella." He said. "What about you, aren't you tired?" He asked me.

"You may decide to move on Edward, human's go from relationship to relationship all the time. As for being tired, no I am not. I told you I watch you sleep every night. Vampires don't sleep." I said

"Ever?"

"Never. I wish I could though, I would love to dream about you." I said.

"Then will you stay?" He asked.

"If that is what you wish." I said. Edward laid down and pulled me next to him.

"I don't know if this is the best idea Edward." I said. "Remember you appeal to me in more ways than one."

"I trust you Bella." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

I laid there with him for most of the night. At five thirty I got out of his arms carefully and ran home to change. When I got back to his house he was still asleep so I got back on the bed, I only laid next to him but he moved closer to me and got his head on my stomach since I was partially propped up against the head board.

When Edward woke up I said, "Good morning Edward."

"You stayed all night?" He asked and then he looked at me fully. "You went home?"

"I thought I would change, that way while you are getting ready for school all I have to do is run home and get my car, then come back for you."

"You are going to drive me again?" He asked me as he sat up.

"If that is what you wish. If you don't want me to then I will just see you at school." I said.

"I don't mind riding with you, it gives me more time with you." He said with a slight blush.

"Alright, then I will be back by the time you are ready." I said as I got up and walked to the window.

"Wait, you are going to get hurt." He said as he saw me get ready to jump out the window.

"No I won't Edward, I am practically indestructible." I said. I stepped out of his window and landed. I heard Edward rush to the window and when I looked up I saw him leaning out looking down at me. "See Edward I told you. Go get ready, I'll see you I a little bit." I said, Edward went back in and then I took off for the house.

When I got home Alice was sitting on the roof my Volvo. "Good morning Alice." I said as she slid down.

"Good morning Bella. I just wanted to warn you that it is going to be sunny tomorrow so you can't go to Seattle with Edward." She said.

"Thank you, I will tell him on our way to school." I said as I slid in.

Alice waved to me as I pulled out of the garage. When I pulled up in front of Edward's house he quickly came out, he must have been watching for me.

"Ready for school?" I asked him as he closed the door

"Not really but as long as I get to see you I don't mind as much." He said.

"You brighten up my day too Edward." I said with a smile at him as I pulled out onto the road. "Do you absolutely have to go to Seattle tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Not overly, it could wait. I only really came up with that to get out of going to the dance. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"Because Alice says it is going to be sunny tomorrow so I have to stay out of the public eye." I answered him.

"Why do you have to stay out of public? Does it have something to do with why you guys weren't in school when it was sunny? You guys didn't really go camping did you?" He bombarded me with questions.

"I can show you tomorrow why we don't go out in public when the sun is out. We have to hide away when it is sunny, that is why we moved back here, it is one of our favorite places to live since here is one of the areas with the most amount of days with cloud cover, lets us live an almost every day normal life. No we didn't really go camping. Some of us went on a hunting trip, we like getting away from here to get a bit of a variety in our diet." I told him.

"So then what are we going to do tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I was thinking that we could go hiking, I want to show you someplace that I like to go to think and be alone. I can show you why we have to hide, it's nice and sunny there." I told him as I pulled into my spot next to Rosalie's car. "I was also thinking that maybe afterwards or Sunday I could take you to my place and you could meet my family." I said, I wasn't looking at him because I didn't want to see his reaction to that.

"I would like to see this place that you like. I am up to meeting your family but do you think they will like me." He asked me.

"So let me get this straight, you are nervous, not because you are going to a house full of vampires but because you think they won't like you." I said with a slight chuckle.

"No one is going to physically hurt me, I already know that. But whether or not they are going to like me is a totally different thing." He said with his crooked smile.

"There are only two members of my family that you have to worry about." I said as we got out of my car.

"Well I know that Rosalie is one but who is the other one?" He asked me as he came up next to me.

"Jasper but for two reasons. Jasper is willing to kill you to get rid of the risk that I put on our family by getting so close to you and letting you know our secret. But also, Jasper is our newest member to our diet. Before he fed on humans a lot." I told him in a whisper.

"Oh, is that why he always looks like he is in pain?" Edward asked.

"Yes it is. Alice and I are almost always watching out for him. I feel bad how we all watch him but we need to make sure that he doesn't slip up. He understands even though it does annoy him some." I said.

"I could only imagine. Are you going to always walk me to my class or do I get to walk you to some of your classes?" Edward asked me as we approached his first class.

"Well I can get to my class before the bell rings where you would have problems with that. Also if I happen to be late I can get out of trouble with my ability to dazzle, as you like to put it." I said with a sly smile. I heard Edward's heart rate speed up and it made me smile wider. "I love the way I affect you."

"I am glad I can amuse you." He said as he turned and walked in his class.

The first half of the day was boring like always. I would meet Edward at his class and then walk him to his next. We would talk about trivial things, getting to know each other better. When we walked through the lunch line today Edward held the tray and we both put on food. I gave him the money so that he could pay for our meal.

When we sat down at our table I spoke first after Edward started to eat. "So I was thinking, I am going to take you to my house on Sunday, that way tomorrow we have all the time to hike and talk and you can still be home at a reasonable hour so your mother doesn't worry or anything."

"So, Alice can apparently see the future and you read minds, is everyone in your family gifted?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"No, not every vampire is gifted. You already know about Alice's gift. Jasper is an empath, he can feel people's emotions and even change them. Emmett is stronger that most vampires, almost as strong as a newborn. Carlisle and Esme don't have actually gifts but they are both extremely compassionate. Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire ever. I have a couple gifts, you know I can read minds but I am also a physical and mental shield, I can control fire, and I am telekinetic. Hardly anyone knows about the last two so you can't even tell a vampire out it." I said.

"Wow, so you are one that should not be ticked off. How come only some vampires have gifts?" He asked me.

"Carlisle thinks that the gifts we bring with us were traits we had as humans that were amplified by the venom along with the other traits of strength and senses. Alice's family had put her in an insane asylum when she was human because she was having visions. Now since she was changed it is even better, she can see further into the future. Jasper said he was always good at controlling a room, that he seemed to be able to influence people and know what they were feeling. I was able to have an idea of what people were thinking and had a interest in fire but never thought anything of it. As for my other gifts I don't know if there was any part of them obvious when I was human, it is hard to remember things from my human life." I said in a whisper while leaning further across the table.

"If I were to become a vampire do you think I would have a gift?" He asked.

"Well if I have a say in it you will not become this." I said motioning to myself. "But yes if, for some unknown reason you did become this, you will at least be a mental shield. I can't read your thoughts so that is a suggestion to that."

Edward looked like he was going to question me but the bell rang. We went to class and Mr. Banner was already in the room with the TV again. I was happy that we would not be able to talk but I was not looking forward to the weird electrical feeling that would be in the air between the two of us. When class was finally over I quickly got up and Edward quickly followed me.

"Bella why…" He started.

"Not now Edward. We can talk about that tomorrow or Sunday. I don't want to talk about it here." I said in a quite rush.

"But I want to know. I love you Bella and I want to be with you forever." He whispered back to me.

We were stopped outside of the boy's locker room. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "I love you to Edward, more than you know and I would love nothing more than to have you with me forever. Please can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked him in a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, but I won't forget that you said we can talk about it." He said as he touched my cheek and then walked into the locker room.

I rushed to class in a daze. i could still feel the warmth on my cheek from Edward's touch. I know Emmett talked to me during class but I didn't pay any attention to him. When class finally ended I rushed to the gym and met Edward. He didn't seem as surprised that I was there. We walked to my car in silence. Edward seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" I asked as we neared his house, I couldn't take it anymore.

"About tomorrow, I still haven't told my mom so I think it would be best if we take my truck. I mean if my mom comes home and my truck is here but I am not then she might get worried or at the very least question me about who I was with." He said looking at me.

"Well I really wish you would tell your mother, it gives me a reason to bring you back." I said in a sigh.

"You keep saying that." Edward said.

"Because you don't seem to realize just how dangerous I am Edward. I keep waiting for you to go running from me." I said.

"Well that isn't going to happen so stop waiting for it." He said with his crooked smile.

"Your mom is coming home early, I can hear her thoughts." I said.

"Will I see you later tonight?" Edward asked as he got out of the car.

"No, Alice and I are going hunting tonight so I am full tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow morning when you are ready." I said.

"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow morning. Wait a minute, but your car will be here, we can't have that." He said.

"Don't worry about that, my car will be home and I will be on your door step in the morning. Sweet dreams Edward." I said before he shut the door.

"Have fun Bella." He said as he shut the door and quickly walked into his house.

I drove off and was home before I really knew it. I walked into the house and before I even got up to my room I was met by Alice.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked me.

"We have to stay somewhat close so that I can be to Edward's in the morning." I replied.

"Ok so then I know where we are going. I'll drive if you don't mind." Alice said bouncing in her place.

"Fine." I said as I handed her my key. We ran down to the Volvo and we were off. Alice and I hunted and when we got home I quickly showered and changed into the clothes that Alice laid out for me. I wished Esme a good morning and then I ran to Edward's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I arrived at Edward's house I walked up to the front door. I knew that his mother was already gone for the day so I knocked on the door. Edward must have been waiting for me because seconds after I knock he pulled open the door. I chuckled when I saw him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We match." I said as I pointed at him and then at me. We were both wearing jeans and a white button up of some sort under a tan sweater. I think Alice was trying to be funny.

"So we do. Are you ready? Who is driving?" He asked me.

"You can drive since it is your truck. I'll give you direction." I said as he stepped out of the house and locked the door.

The annoying slow ride was silent except for my directions. I liked how Edward and I could have a comfortable silence. When I had Edward park at the end of the barely travelled road he looked a little excited and scared at the same time. We were under the shade of the trees so he wasn't able to see me sparkle yet.

"So do we have a long hike?" Edward asked as he opened my door for me.

"Well it might be, to me it isn't bad, I don't really know for a human." I told him honestly. I didn't want to tell him it wasn't bad and then it turn out to be.

"Oh, well, then shall we start on this journey?" He said holding out his hand to help me get out. I hesitated for a couple milliseconds before I took his hand. Once I was out I quickly dropped it and instantly felt sad at the loss of physical contact.

"We shall." I said as I led the way into the woods.

"Aren't we going to follow the trail?" He asked once we got in the woods.

"No, no trails lead to where we are going, that is why I go there." I said.

While we walked we talked about random things that we liked. I stayed far enough away so that I wouldn't touch Edward but close enough that if he tripped I could catch him, which I had to do a couple of times. When we got to my meadow Edward gasped and walked into the middle taking in the beauty of it. I had stopped just inside the tree line so I was still in the shadows.

Edward turned to say something to me and then noticed me at the edge of the meadow. "Bella what are you doing all the way over there? Why don't you come out here?" He asked me taking a couple steps towards where I was standing. I took off my sweater and was just in a sleeveless white button up. I took a step out into the sun and then walked close to Edward. I heard him take in a breath. "Bella you are so beautiful." He said in awe.

"Beautiful?" I asked and then rushed back into the shadows. I turned to face him again, he looked hurt. "This is the skin of a killer!" I exclaimed.

"You won't hurt me Bella, I know that. I trust you." He said firmly taking a step towards me.

"If I decided to there is no way you could fight me off." I said as I up routed a tree with one hand and threw it into another breaking both of them. "As if you could out run me." I said as I dashed as fast as I could to the other side of the meadow. "I am a monster Edward. We all are, even though we try to fight our nature we are. We don't kill humans, we kill animals, it is still killing innocent creatures." I said as I walked closer to him. "I have killed humans before Edward."

"I don't care Bella. I know you are good and won't kill anyone. I love you Bella." He said as he came close to me and looked like he was going to hug me. I quickly sat down. Edward followed me and then I laid down and closed my eyes. "Is that why you won't let me become a vampire?" Edward asked me.

"Yes it is. I couldn't let you becoming a monster and lose your soul. You deserve a chance at heaven." I said in a sigh. I felt Edward start to run his fingers slowly up and down my arm that was close to him. I did a slight purr that Edward wasn't able to hear. "You have no idea how good that feels." I said.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not a monster? No one in your family is. I don't see any reason why if you were somehow killed today you wouldn't go to heaven, you have the most beautiful soul out of everyone that I know." He said as he kept tracing designs along my arm.

"You can tell me as many times as you like but it is never going to change my point of view on it Edward. I have done so much as a vampire that if I were to die there is no denying that I deserve to go to hell. I cannot risk that for you. Can we please stop talking about this, this is a happy day I don't want either one of us to get upset."

"Alright but I will remember this topic and I will bring it up again." Edward said. He laid down next to me on his side and still continued to draw on my arm.

We laid in silence for a while, each in our own thoughts. I heard Edward's stomach growl so I opened my eyes and sat up. I was surprised to see that the sun was almost all the way set. "I sometimes forget that you need to eat, you didn't have a lunch. Come on let's get you home." I said as I stood up.

"It's going to take over an hour to get back to my truck." He said.

"No it won't. Here get on my back and I will show you how I travel." I said as I helped him stand up and then helped him on my back.

I took off once Edward had his arms and legs locked around me. Within minutes I was back at his truck and I had to pry him off of me, I sat him down on the ground, he didn't look to good. "Put your head between your legs and breath deep." I said as I kneeled down next to him. He did as I told him to and after five minutes he straightened up. "I should have told you to close your eyes, I am sorry for that. Give me your keys, I am going to drive you home, you still don't look that great." I said as I stood up.

"That's not far, you always drive, I should be allowed to drive my tuck." Edward complained.

"Edward it is like you are intoxicated right now and I am being a responsible girlfriend by not allowing you to drive in this state." I said as I pulled him up into a standing position. He wobbled a little and I kept my hand on his arm to keep him standing.

"I am not intoxicated." He argued and started for the driver's side.

"Yes you are Edward, my very presence intoxicates you. I can hear it in your heart rate and breathing." I said as I stopped him and put him in the passenger side. I pried his keys out of his hand carefully and then dashed over to the driver's side and drove him home.

"Will I see you tonight?" Edward asked when I parked his truck in the driveway.

"If that is what you wish then I will be here before you fall asleep." I told him as I got out.

"Ok, see you later than." Edward said with his smile over his shoulder to me.

When he got in the door I went into the woods so I would know when Edward went to bed. After Edward had dinner with his mom and they watched a little TV he went up to his room, grabbed his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and went to take a shower. I went into his room and sat on his bed for when he returned. I spent the night with him, laying with him while he slept. After he woke up and went for his human moment in the bathroom he came back into the room.

"So are you going to tell your mom about me today?" I asked him as he came and sat next to me on his bed.

"I wasn't going to." He said.

"I am coming to get you right after lunch time, your mom will still be here and she is going to question you." I told him.

"Well then I guess I am going to have to. Should I tell her that you are a friend or my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Well you told your friends at school we are dating and with how small this town is and how big of gossip my family is she is going to find out sooner or later and it would probably be better coming from you." I said stating the logical option.

"So I am going to introduce you to her when you come for me." Edward stated.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea to me." I said with a smile. I was so happy that he was finally telling his mom about me. It gave me a real reason to not harm him or keep him solely for myself, but it also made it feel more human, like I was having a completely human relationship. "Alright, then I will see you later." I said as I got up. I bent down and kissed him, I broke away before Edward was able to get his hands in my hair.

"Do you have to go?" Edward asked me after he was able to breathe correctly.

"I don't think that your mother would be too thrilled to see me in your room." I said with a smile.

"I wish you could just stay, I don't feel like myself when you are gone." He said looking sad.

"Trust me I wish the same thing. You have no idea how I feel when I am not around you. I feel empty." I told him. "I'll be here at one." I said as I walked to the window.

Edward came and watched me step out of the window. "You are so graceful." Edward said in awe.

"Your mother is waking up, go get ready for the day and I will see you later." I said. Edward didn't say a word, he nodded and disappeared into his room closing the window.

I ran home and was surprised that the house was empty. I went up to my room and found a note taped to my door from Alice. _'We are all out hunting to be ready for Edward today. I suggest you do the same, your eyes are getting rather dark, I don't know how you can handle being around him at your thirst level. There is an outfit on your bed for when you are done hunting. I am so excited. See you later, Alice.'_ I had to chuckle at Alice's note.

I ran out of the house and threw the note in the garbage on my way out. I hunted close to the house so that I would be ready in time to pick up Edward. When I was done I showered and got dressed in my outfit. I had half an hour until I told Edward that I would pick him up so I went downstairs and helped Esme do some final straightening. Everyone was around doing their own things while waiting for Edward to arrive. Most of my family was excited to be meeting him, Rosalie was not thrilled at all about his coming to the house but I didn't care, and Jasper was mostly just nervous about having Edward so close that his bloodlust might overpower him.

"I was surprised when Alice told us that you would be bringing Edward here today." Esme said as she walked up next to me.

"I decided since I finally gave into the fact that I do love him and we are public about it at school that I would introduce him to the family. Anyhow I knew how you and Carlisle want to meet the person that has changed my life and Alice is dying to be able to talk to him. I know Emmett is looking forward to being able to talk with him and he is hoping I change Edward so he can have a new playmate." I told her.

"I am so happy that we are getting to meet him, I am so happy that he has changed you for the better. You actually smile and laugh with feeling now." She said with a brilliant smile.

"I know you are Esme. I am so happy that I found him finally." I said with a sigh. "I will be back with him in a little bit." I gave her a quick hug and then dashed out to the Volvo.

I drove to Edward's and got there two minutes early. I parked in front along the road and slowly walked up to the door. Once it was one o'clock I knocked on the door. I heard Edward rush to the door and when he opened it I smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hey, why don't you come in." He said as he moved out of my way.

Once I was in the door Edward shut it and then grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen where his mother was washing dishes. I had my hands in front of the heaters full blast so that they were closer to human temperature so I was ready for the hand shake.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella Swan." Edward said as we got close to her.

She dried off her hands and then turned to us. She had the same color eyes and hair as Edward, she was a little taller than me but still shorter than Edward. "It is so nice to meet you Bella. You are related to the Cullens right?" She asked me as we shook hands.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen is my brother-in-law. Esme, his wife is my older sister. Since my parents are always travelling with their jobs Esme and Carlisle offered that I could live with them." I said sticking to the story.

"Well that was very nice of them to let you move in with them considering all the other teenagers they have taken in." She said with a little nod as she leaned against the counter.

"Yes well I consider the other teenagers my siblings. We are one big happy family. Carlisle and Esme are great parents, sometimes I forget that they are my sister and brother-in-law." I said with a chuckle. Edward was just watching with a smile, I think he was happy that we seemed to get along so well.

"Well that is good to hear. I have yet to hear a complaint about anyone in your family." She said with a smile. According to her thoughts she really liked me.

"Bella, don't you think we ought to be going so I can meet Esme and Carlisle on time." Edward said.

"Don't forget your manners Edward. It is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Mason warned him.

"Yes ma'am." Edward said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Well Mrs. Mason it was lovely to meet you but Edward is right that we should get going." I said with a wide smile, I heard her heart rate speed up so I quickly changed my smile so my teeth didn't show anymore.

"Please call me Elizabeth, even Liz is good. Mrs. Mason makes me feel so old." She said with a chuckle.

"I will keep that in mind. Have a nice day, I will have him back before dinner." I said as Edward grabbed my hand again.

"Ok, enjoy your day kids." She said as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Edward said once we were outside his house.

"You were really worried about your mother meeting me weren't you?" I asked him with a slight chuckle.

"Yes I was, it's not every day that my mom meets my vampire girlfriend." He whispered in my ear as he opened my door for me.

"Yes well it isn't every day that my family meets my human boyfriend." I said before he shut my door.

Edward ran around my car and then I took off for my house.

"Are you nervous about today?" I asked him.

"Yes but not for the reason that you would like me to be, I am only nervous that they won't like me, I mean more than some of them already do." He said

"Edward, you worry me sometimes with how this whole vampire thing doesn't affect you. Every other human may want to ask us out but they shy away from us and if they actually do work up the nerve to ask us they are scared of us. There is a part of them that knows that we are dangerous and should be avoided. You on the other hand have no problem with me." I said looking at him.

"Maybe that is because I love you so much." Edward said looking totally serious.

"I don't think you can understand just how much I both love hearing that and dread that at the same time." I said in a sigh.

"Why is that Bella?" He asked looking slightly hurt, it made me regret saying what I had just said.

"I didn't mean to hurt or upset you Edward. I love you with all my heart Edward. I just want you to live a normal, human life and me being in your life and actually having this relationship with you is ruining that chance more and more." I said as I turned onto our driveway. "Let's stop this unpleasant conversation and focus on the present situation."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me." Edward said.

I parked in front of the house and Edward and I got out at the same time, I dashed over to be at his side before he shut his door. We walked up the steps in silence and when I opened the door and we walked in. Edward was looking all around in awe.

"Is it not what you were expecting?" I asked as I took off my jacket and then took his from him and put them on the coat rack.

"No dungeons or moats?" He asked with a smile.

"No dungeons or moats. There are no coffins either." I said with a laugh.

I led him into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were standing waiting for us. "Edward these are my mother and father for all intents and purposes or well sister and brother-in-law for the whole act, Carlisle and Esme. This is Edward." I said motioning between them.

"It is so wonderful to meet you Edward." Carlisle said stepping closer and shaking his hand.

"It is great meeting you too Dr. Cullen." Edward said.

"Please call me Carlisle." Carlisle said as he stepped back next to Esme who was beaming.

"Oh Edward it is so wonderful to meet the boy who changed Bella finally." Esme said as she moved at a quick human pace and pulled Edward into a hug.

"It is nice to meet you too Esme." Edward said as he hugged Esme back tentatively.

Rosalie came down the stairs with Emmett following her. "I thought I smelt the human." She said in disgust.

"Rosalie, manners, he is our guest." Esme scolded.

"Well you already know who Emmett and Rosalie are." I said.

"It is nice getting to actually meet you." Edward said.

"I am so excited that I actually get to talk to you now!" Emmett exclaimed as he rushed and mock tackled him.

"Emmett he is human which means very breakable." I warned him.

"Sorry, I forgot." Emmett pouted.

"Let's just keep pretending that this isn't a big risk for everybody in our family." Rosalie huffed out.

"Rose, come on." Emmett said.

"No, he should know. If this were to end badly we are all responsible and are at risk of getting killed." She said looking at Edward and I pointedly.

"End badly? Oh, you mean if I were to become the meal." Edward said.

"Yeah well since you two have gone public and all." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Enough of this talk." Carlisle warned.

"I will not allow anything to happen to the family Rosalie and you know that I am capable of that so you can stop." I said to her, then I turned to Edward and said, "Just ignore Rosalie, I always do when she gets like this." Rosalie huffed and walked out the back door with Emmett on her tail after he waved to Edward.

"Is that your Grand Piano?" Edward asked Esme once he noticed it sitting in the room that was raised up a step.

"That is Bella's though she doesn't play it, Rosalie does occasionally but not often. Do you play?" Esme asked Edward.

"Yeah I do a little bit, not as much since I found out about Bella." He said with a blush.

"Will you play a little for us?" Esme asked looking excited.

"Sure." Edward said going over to the piano and sitting on the bench. He towed me along to sit next to him.

He played a song that Esme seemed to love and after he finished that and she clapped he started playing the song that I heard him writing the one night that didn't sound finished. Though when he played it now it had the perfect ending and I felt the tears I could no longer shed.

"I have never heard those songs before who composed them?" Esme asked as Edward stood.

"I did, the first one I wrote for my mom. That last one I started writing after I met Bella, for her." He said with another blush.

"They were lovely, the second one sounded like a lullaby." Esme said.

"I call it Bella's Lullaby but I guess she doesn't need a lullaby to fall asleep since she doesn't sleep." Edward said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much Edward. I love it, don't change it." I said.

"You are fantastic son, you could have a bright future with that." Carlisle said.

"Thank you all. Really, you are all too kind to me." He said looking down and blushing again.

Just then Alice and Jasper came in through the kitchen and Alice bounded right up to Edward pulling him into a hug. "It is so nice to finally speak to you, we are going to be great friends. Ooo, you do smell good." She released him and went and stood next to Jasper.

"Uh, thanks Alice." Edward said.

Jasper was standing, looking at Edward trying to smile. "You'll have to excuse Jasper he is the newest to our lifestyle." Carlisle said.

"It is nice to meet you." Jasper said after swallowing his mouthful of venom.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt him." Alice said looking up to Jasper.

"It is nice to meet you too." Edward said with a smile to everyone.

"So would you like a tour of the house?" I asked Edward as I turned to face him.

"I would love that." Edward said.

We both nodded to my family before we walked up the stairs and then I heard Esme and Alice squeal. "He is so handsome." Esme said.

"I know, he'll be even better after his change." Alice said.

I heard the others go off to do their own things. Esme walked up to Carlisle. "He has brought her back to life." Esme said.

"It has been too long." Carlisle agreed and then I stopped listening because they were getting ready for some couple time.

"Are these all graduation caps?" Edward asked as we passed the frame of every cap we had earned.

"Um, yeah, we move around and collect a lot, it is sort of an inside joke." I said with a chuckle.

We continued on. I showed him where everyone's room was without going in. I showed him everything, my room was last. My room was on the side of the house with the glass wall and Edward looked on in shock.

"No bed." Was the first thing he said.

"Nope, remember I don't sleep."

"But there are other uses for the bed." He countered.

"That is true but I don't have those needs either." I said.

"So you like to read a lot." Edward said changing the subject.

"Yes I do. It is what I do to pass the time." I said.

"Are these journals?" He asked as he sat down on my couch and I sat next to him.

"Yes they are." I said.

"Why do you keep them?"

"Because even though I can remember everything perfectly, I like writing it down, it is a habit from my human life." I answered honestly.

"Do you remember your human life?"

"Not a lot of it. Our human memories are clouded and after awhile we can't remember them unless we cling to them and constantly look at them that they get stuck in our minds. Alice though has no memory of her human life at all." I said. "The most powerful memory we all have is of our change."

"What is it like going through the change?"

"You burn from the inside out for three days and it gets worse right before your heart stops. It is something I wouldn't wish on anyone." I said as I looked away.

"Some might think it was worth it as long as they got an eternity with the one that they love." Edward said making me look at him.

"Edward if I have any say at all you will not become what I am, why don't you understand that?" I asked him.

"Bella I don't understand why you are so adamant about me staying human. I love you, you love me, you already are so protective of me and I feel very protective of you even though I can't do anything for you. I feel like I would die without you. I just want to spend forever with you." He said.

I pushed him down and it wound up moving my couch a bit. When I was able to pull myself away I said, "I do love you so much Edward that I would die if I had to in order to keep you alive. I will be with you until you die if you wish and then I will follow shortly after you somehow." I said.

"Bella, you cannot get yourself killed. You are too good of a person to leave this world." Edward exclaimed as he stood.

Just then Alice and Jasper came in my room without knocking. "It sounded like you were having Edward for lunch so we came to see if you would share." Alice said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Alice." I said looking to her and away from Edward.

"Actually I wanted to let you know that it's time for you to take Edward home. His mom is starting dinner now so if you leave know you will have him home with five minutes to spare." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I started to get up.

Edward said goodbye to everyone but Rosalie and Emmett since they weren't in the house. Esme and Alice hugged him, Carlisle shook his hand, and Jasper gave him a nod from ten feet away which Edward understood why and I was thankful for. I drove him home and once he was in the house I rushed home.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I have had it written for a while but didn't have time to type it up.**

* * *

Chapter 14

I decided to stay at our house while Edward and his mom ate, I already knew that his mother liked me and I didn't really need to listen into their conversation. I was met by an extremely happy Esme in my room. She was sitting on my couch practically bouncing like Alice.

"Oh Bella he is just so wonderful for you!" She exclaimed as she quickly stood and grabbed me in a tight hug lifting me off the ground and twirling me around.

"Yeah all except for the whole he is human thing." I said as she put me down.

"That is something that could be fixed you know." She said looking at me totally serious.

"I will not allow that." I said as I sat down on my couch and looked at my hands in my lap.

"Even if that is what he wants?" She asked sitting next to me and tucking some hair behind my ear.

"He shouldn't want this, this is not the life I would wish on anyone and you know it. Carlisle changed you and Rosalie because he thought he was saving you guys. He loved you right away and then after Rosalie found Emmett dying he changed him so Rosalie could be happy like you two and save Emmett. Edward would be throwing his life away, losing his shot at heaven and cursing himself to walk the earth for all eternity never changing. I can't do that to him. He will lose his chance at children, having a successful career, and growing old." I said with a sob at the end. I didn't let anyone know but now that I found Edward I wished that I was able to give him a child. I never really cared and didn't fully understand Esme and Rosalie's want and need to have children but I did once I admitted I loved Edward.

"If it is something that he wants and you already know that you love him with all your heart then you might want to consider it. I know you aren't going to want to continue without him and I am not losing my first daughter." She said as she stood. She then kissed the top of my head and left me to think about our conversation.

I sat on my couch for an hour thinking over everything about Edward and I when Alice came dancing into my room. "Don't you knock?" I asked still looking down at my hands.

"I knew you were going to let me in so what was the point?" Alice countered. She came and sat next to me. "So do I get to talk to Edward openly now? Will he be coming around the house more often, I know Esme would love that." She said.

"I guess there is no stopping you from talking to him now. As for him coming here, yes he probably will be." I said in a sigh looking up to her.

"Why does it bother you so much, him being around us?" She asked me looking slightly hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you all? I don't want him becoming like us and I want him to live a normal human life. Him being around all of us is risking it, hell him being around me is risking it Alice and that alone is killing me. He wants to be like us and he shouldn't. You don't remember your human life at all so you don't mind being what we are but the rest of us would rather be human or dead we just don't talk about it and go on with our daily lives, well except for Rose, she reminds us every once and a while." I said standing quickly and turning to her with my fist clenched.

Alice stood up and put a hand on my arm. "Bella, he is what you want. You love him with all your heart and we can all tell that he has changed you for the better. If this is what he wants you should be willing to give it to him, it wouldn't just be you being selfish and keeping him forever, it would be making the two of you happy for all eternity." She said as she sat down and pulled me next to her again.

"Just please let it go Alice. Please, it is killing me how you guys keep bringing it up, like I don't torture myself with this enough. I will leave if I have too, he will live a normal, human life." I said dropping my head in the beginning and then the last sentence was between clenched teeth.

"Bella, try as you might but all my visions of his future lead to him being like us. Since you have decided that you are going to keep him human you only prolonged it but it will happen. You should know by now not to bet against me. Just keep that in mind. He will be one of us and a member of our family some day, this is something that you cannot stop from happening." She said as she stood to leave.

"I will do all I can to try and stop it and you know that." I growled out. Alice left seeming unfazed by my reaction.

I couldn't take my thoughts anymore in my room so I jumped out of my window and ran. Running always helped release some of my stress and tension and when I got to Edward's house I was in a better mood though I was still thinking over my two conversations. Edward was in bed already when I got there so I climbed in his window. He was still awake, I figured he had been waiting for me.

"You know you should be asleep." I said with a chuckle as I moved over to his bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sat down.

"What are you talking about? Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked him as I settled down next to him.

"I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me and I can try to make it better for you." He said pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead.

"I really don't want to talk about it with you Edward, I am sorry to say that but it is true. I don't want to risk breaking anything in your room and alert your mother to my presence." I said with a sigh.

"Please Bella, it is going to bother me knowing that there is something that is bothering you and you won't share it with me." He said. He looked at me through his eyelashes and I lost my resolve.

"Two of my family members came to talk to me when I got home after I brought you home. They are excited that I have finally found you and they shared that with me. They also questioned me about you." I said.

"Why would that bother you so much?" He asked me.

"Because they were asking about our future, mainly focusing on yours."

"I still don't fully understand."

"They were asking about you becoming a vampire. They already know about my feelings about that and I couldn't take it anymore." I said in another sigh looking away from him.

"Oh, I see." Edward said with a sigh of his own. He then pulled me closer to him and made me look at him. "Listen to me, we don't have to talk about that tonight but we will talk about this again, probably multiple times because I already know what I want and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind."

"Edward…"

"No Bella, I mean it, we won't talk about it tonight because I don't want to upset you anymore this evening. I can already tell how upset you are from them talking to you about it and I don't want to make it worse. I am just letting you know that you and I will be talking about it though." He interrupted my argument.

Edward then leaned in and kissed me. When he tried to deepen the kiss I quickly had to pull away. "Edward, you seem to think I have such superb self control. You really give me a lot more credit than I deserve." I said.

"I am sorry but it helped you forget earlier didn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, you did a good job at that. Thank you." I said with a smile. "You know you really should go to sleep though Edward."

He gave me one more quick kiss and then we settled into our normal nightly positions. I was slightly leaning against the headboard while Edward was cuddled up to me with his head on my stomach.

Through the night I read one of Edward's books. He really didn't talk that much through the night but he seemed to have good dreams. When morning came and Edward woke up, he looked up to me and smiled his brilliant crooked smile and said, "Good morning Love." He blushed when he realized what he had said.

I felt my heart swell. "Well good morning to you too Edward. Now that you are awake I am going to go get ready for school and you can get ready for school too."

Edward sat up and let me get up. "Bella, your eyes are black again."

"Oh, well about that, I didn't explain the real reason for our eyes changing colors. No matter which diet a vampire is on their eyes will change depending on their thirst, when a vampire is thirsty their eyes turn black You already know that human drinkers have red eyes while we have gold with our select diet."

"So last night must have been torture for you. I am sorry about that." He said looking down a little.

I walked back over to the bed and knelt down on the floor making him look me in the eyes. "Edward you listen to me, if it would have become too much for me I would have moved. I won't ever push myself too far because I would die if I killed you, heck I will want to die when you do." I said and then I kissed him. I did pull away before it got to intense. "Your mom already left for the day. I will be back to pick you up for school."

"Do I ever get to drive you to school?" He asked as I stood up.

"You do if you let me buy you a new car that goes faster. Your truck goes way to slow." I said with a chuckle.

"Why must you pick on my truck, it is reliable. Besides how would you expect me to explain my new vehicle to my mom along with everyone else? Don't you think that it would be a little odd for my girlfriend who is only seventeen to be buying me a brand new vehicle? I know I would, even with you being a member of the rich Cullen family, everyone is going to think that it was Carlisle's money and it will start a whole big thing." He said getting up and standing in front of me.

"Ok, so I won't buy you a new vehicle now but I will get you one. Until then I will be driving." I said with a sly satisfied smile.

"Can't I drive your car?" He asked.

"That would be a no, sorry Edward but Rosalie has put in so many modifications and upgrades that you wouldn't be able to handle the car. It goes really fast and is really sensitive in a way that only a vampire can drive it." I said. I pecked him on the cheek and jumped out the window. "Get ready, I'll be back in a little bit." I said a little louder so he would hear me, then I took off for home.

On my way home I had three deer to satisfy my thirst. When I got home I took a quick shower and got dressed in the outfit Alice had laid out for me. I didn't run into any of my family members on my way out of the house. Before I even had the car stopped in front of Edward's house he was walking out to meet me.

When he got in and shut the door I said. "Hello Edward, were you watching for me?"

"Hello Bella, yes I was, I figured it made it easier." He said with his crooked smile.

"I know it was because you were anxious to see me, I was anxious to see you too." I said with a smile of my own which made his heart race. I then started off towards school.

"So what if that is the truth, can you blame me?" He asked smiling again.

"No I can't. I watch you sleep every night because it tortures me being away from you." I told him.

"How long did you do it before I knew about it?" He asked me.

"Since the day that I came back, even though I tried to make you hate me and distance yourself from me I had to be near you." I said as I pulled into my spot next to Rosalie's car. There were some guys surrounding it again but not nearly as many as the day before.

"If you loved me so much then why were you trying to make me hate you?" He asked me as we both got out of the car.

"Because Edward, I could tell from reading Jasper's mind that you loved me too and Alice's visions were ones that I had to stop from coming true, I still do. Plus your life is in danger every time you are around me or anyone from my family and I hate the fact that I keep putting you in danger like this because of how selfish I am. You don't seem to fully grasp just how dangerous we really are, all other humans shy away from us though they really don't know why." I said to him in a whisper as we walked hand in hand to his first class.

"Bella, if anyone is being selfish it is me. I don't care what the risk is, I just want to be with you forever. I love you Bella, I want to be with you forever, I want to be a vampire." He whispered as he kissed the back of the hand that he was holding.

I quickly pulled my hand out of his. "You do not want to be a vampire, a soulless monster. I will not allow that to happen to you. You will live a long human life, I will make sure of that. When you tire of me and move on I will let you go, I will stay away from you in the shadows and protect you the best that I can." I said moving slightly away from him.

"I will never move on from you Bella so just get that out of your head right now." He said getting a little angry.

"Look Edward, neither one of us are going to win this now, especially not you. It's time for class, I'll see you at lunch." I said as I started to turn away from him.

"You aren't going to walk with me between classes?" He asked sounding a little hurt and I immediately felt horrible knowing that I was the cause of his hurt.

"I think we both need the couple hours to cool down. By lunch we should be back to our happy selves." I said and then was forced into seeing a vision from Alice which proved me correct. "Yes definitely lunch will be good, Alice confirmed it." I said.

"Ok, then, see you at lunch." Edward said and I couldn't resist it, I went and gave him a quick kiss before heading off to my own class. I was sitting down in my seat as the bell rang.

I sat through my classes not paying attention, instead I was watching and listening to Edward through other people's thoughts. It was torture to not walk with him between classes. When it was time for lunch I went straight to the cafeteria and waited for him in the hallway so that I could still pay for both of our lunches.

When Edward spotted me he looked surprised. "How were your morning classes?" He asked me while pulling me into a hug.

"They were boring like always. How were your classes?" I asked him back.

"I don't know, I was having trouble focusing." He said as we walked into the lunch line.

"Me too, I was watching you." I told him as I started to load our tray. "Here." I said as I slid some money into his hand so he could pay for our lunch.

We walked to the table in silence while Edward carried the tray like usual. We sat at our normal table and I was surprised when Alice came over and sat with us shortly after we sat down. "Do you mind if I join you today?" She asked.

"You already know my answer and I know you will stay anyhow so what is the point." I said in a sigh.

"I don't mind Alice." Edward said.

"Well at least someone likes me here." Alice said with a chuckle.

"So Alice, why don't you just spit out what brought you over here. You can stay after you say it but you might as well get on with it." I said with another sigh.

"Ok, well there is going to be a storm tonight and Emmett is dying to play baseball so I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us?" She asked.

I felt the smile spread across my face and Edward turned and looked at me as if asking if he could. "You can't play Edward but you can watch if you want to." I said.

"Why can't I play and why do you need the storm?" He asked.

"Because it will be vampire baseball, you couldn't keep up in any way. And as for the storm you will see." I said.

"Won't we get wet?" He asked.

"No, the storm will be over Forks, since we don't live in Forks per say and the clearing where we play is near our house we will just have the thunder which is what we need." Alice said. "Besides, we would still play if it rained but I wouldn't have said a thing to the two of you seeing as Bella doesn't want to risk you getting sick and all."

"Ok, I would like to see this game if my mom doesn't mind." Edward said looking excited.

"Excellent!" Alice exclaimed.

The rest of lunch wasn't anything special. Edward ate lunch while Alice and I pretended to. I noticed that Rosalie was staring daggers at me and her thoughts were not pleasant at all towards me. Edward and Alice chatted about everyday things. I also noticed how Edward was able to figure out some things that Alice was thinking and when I went through my memories with him I noticed he was able to do that with everyone but me.

We went through the rest of the school day like we normally did. When I took Edward home his mom was already there. I walked in with Edward so I could be there when he asked his mom about going to watch us play baseball.

When we walked in Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table writing bills. When Edward sat his book bag down she looked up. "How was your day Edward? Oh hello Bella nice to see you." She said.

"My day was good." Edward said.

"Nice seeing you again as well Mrs. Mason, I mean Elizabeth." I said with a smile, careful not to show too much of my teeth.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could um, if I could…" Edward stumbled over his words getting nervous.

"My family and I are going to play baseball tonight and we were wondering if Edward could come and join us." I said. Edward gave me a quick look of relief.

"I guess that would be alright as long as you have your homework done." She said looking to Edward.

"I already did what homework I had during my English class since we had a sub and just watched a movie." He said.

"Alright then I don't see why not. Just don't stay out too late and be careful. Bella I don't expect you personally to keep him safe but if you could tell your brother's to take it easy on him I would greatly appreciate it." She said with a smile.

"Of course Elizabeth, I will make sure that nothing happens to him." I said with a firm nod of my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I left Edward at his house so he could have an early dinner with his mother and I could get changed and switch vehicles. Alice thought long ago that we should have outfits that suit the sport that we are playing, so I put on my baseball outfit.

After I changed I went to talk to Emmett. "Emmett I need to borrow your Jeep tonight." I said once I walked into his room.

"Why do you need my car? We always just run there." He said looking puzzled.

"Because Edward is coming and my car isn't outfitted to off road and I don't want to run that far with him on my back. Last time he almost got sick." I said with a sigh.

"Okay." He said with a smile as he handed me his keys.

Everyone started to gather in the entry way to head to the field. Emmett and I walked that way but I didn't leave with the rest of them. I went to the garage and went in Emmett's Jeep to go get Edward.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Of course Edward answered shortly after my knock. "Hello Edward. How was your dinner?" I asked as I stepped into the house.

"It was good, we had lasagna. Are you ready?" He asked me. I wrinkled my nose when he said about the lasagna and he chuckled.

"Yes, of course I am. Let's go say goodbye to your mother so we aren't rude." I said pulling him with me towards the kitchen where she was finishing the dishes.

"Hi Elizabeth, I came back to get Edward, would you like some help before we leave though?" I said. It was obvious that I scared her because she dropped the plate that she was holding back into the sink and got splashed by the water. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright." I said.

She grabbed a dish towel and dried off the front of her shirt. "Oh, no, I am ok. Don't worry about it. Just go have fun." She said avoiding my eyes, she was blushing and her thoughts were focused on how she didn't hear my entrance, she only head Edward's footsteps. Then she thought about how I had spoken my last sentence and how she never heard anyone talk like that.

I let Edward lead me out of the house and he stopped in his tracks when he saw the Jeep. "Whose is that?" He asked me.

"It is Emmett's. My Volvo won't get us to where we are going." I said as I opened his door and helped him get strapped into all the harnesses.

When I got in on my side Edward spoke. "Are we off-roading?"

"Yes, most of the way but I will have to run with you for a little bit." I said as I started on our way.

We made light conversation for the drive on smooth road. Once we got off the road Edward stopped talking and held on to the harness that was holding him to the seat.

Once we stopped and parked I quickly unbuckled Edward from his harness. We both got out of the Jeep and I dashed around to Edward. I looked at Edward expectantly. "Can't we just walk there?" He asked.

"No, it will take too long, besides they are waiting for us." I said.

Edward looked like he was about to protest so I quickly tossed him on my back and took off. When we were almost to the field I stopped and put Edward down, his legs gave out and he fell to his butt. I couldn't help the laugh that I let out. Edward blushed as I helped him up.

We walked hand in hand out into the field. Rosalie and Esme were near the cluster of boulders talking. Carlisle was pacing out and placing the bases. Alice and Jasper were throwing the ball back and forth. Emmett was swinging three bats around.

Once we got closer Rosalie stormed off in the opposite direction. Alice and Esme came up to us smiling.

"Welcome Edward, so glad you could join us dear." Esme said wanting to hug him.

"Thank you for having me join you guys tonight." He said.

"Come on Bella, it is almost time." Alice said pulling me.

"What should I do?" Edward asked Esme.

"You can be an umpire with me." Esme said grabbing Edward's hand gently and guiding him to the boulders near home plate.

"Aren't you going to play?" He asked as he sat down. By that point I was in the outfield watching Edward.

"No, the teams wouldn't be even. I catch and umpire to keep them honest." She said.

"Yeah, she thinks we cheat." Emmett said.

"I know you cheat." Esme said with a chuckle pushing Emmett towards the outfield.

Emmett came out into the outfield but stood on the opposite side from me. Jasper was standing at home plate holding a bat while Alice was standing on the pitcher's mound looking into the future. Alice spoke just before the first crack of thunder. "It's time."

Jasper got set and Alice threw the ball. Esme caught it. "Was that a ball or a strike?" Edward asked.

"It is a strike. If we don't hit the ball then it is a strike." Esme informed him as she threw the ball back to Alice.

Alice threw the ball again and this time Jasper hit it. I noticed Edward jumped with the loud crack and he said, "Now I understand why you need the storm." I watched the ball go into the woods and took off after it. "That's a homerun right?"

"Bella is very fast." Esme said. Just then I caught the ball. "Out." Esme yelled. I ran out into the field with ball in hand, then threw it to Alice.

Next Carlisle batted. On his third try he hit it and Emmett caught it by bounding up a tree. "That's my monkey man," Rosalie said.

When Rosalie hit the ball Emmett and I both tried to get the ball and collided with each other causing another loud crack like boulders colliding. By the time we got the ball back to Alice Rosalie was to third base.

We went through a couple innings and the score was tied at six. Jasper had knocked one into the woods and right before I went to rush after it Alice had a vision of three nomads coming to meet us. "Stop!" She yelled. We both ran over to Edward so the others did as well.

"Come on Edward we have to go!" I exclaimed in a rush.

"There isn't enough time Bella." Alice said panicked.

"What is it?" Jasper asked picking up on mine and Alice's emotions.

"Three nomads, they were passing through until they heard us playing." Alice said in a rush.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"Five minutes." I answered.

"We should keep playing like nothing is wrong." Carlisle said with a nod of his head.

"Esme, take my place. I'll umpire if someone else catches." I said sitting next to Edward. "Put your hood up." I told him and he did as I said without hesitation. I was surprised that he didn't say anything the whole time we were talking.

"That won't do anything, I could smell him all the way across the field." Rosalie snapped at me walking back to home plate so she could bat.

Alice took another ball out of the bag, and everyone went to their spots. No one hit that hard to keep us all together. I sat next to Edward making the calls.

When they emerged from the tree line there were two males and a female. The male leading the group had our ball in his hand. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all walked in front of the rest of us to greet the nomads. We all kept Edward behind us.

"Hello, my name is Laurent, this is James and Victoria. We were just passing through when we heard your game so we came to investigate." Said the leader with a bit of a French accent.

Carlisle spoke. "I am Carlisle and this is my family; Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward. We keep a permanent residence in the area." He said. He didn't point to any of us as he said our names.

"Really? That is interesting. Do you mind if we join your game?" Laurent asked.

"A few of us were just leaving so you can take their places. Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Edward why don't you take the Jeep and we will meet you at the house in a little bit." Carlisle said without looking our way. James had looked at Alice and noticed her, then he was studying the rest of us and noticed how we were all in front of Edward.

As Edward and I turned to leave a gust of wind knocked Edward's hood off and carried his scent to the nomads. James hissed and got in a crouch. "You brought a snack." He said between growls.

We all got into a crouch in front of Edward while Victoria and Laurent did as well. Laurent realizing that the numbers were not to their advantage spoke, "I can see we are not welcome here, we will leave now."

It took a minute for James to get out of his crouch and join Laurent and Victoria but I did read that he was going to hunt Edward, this would be his most exciting game yet.

"Go." Carlisle said to us bringing me out of James's thoughts.

I threw Edward onto my back and took off towards the Jeep. Alice and Emmett were following me but they couldn't keep up.

I put Edward in the backseat and Emmett got in next to him. "Strap him in." I told Emmett.

Alice got in the front passenger seat and I took off. Once we hit the road I started driving as fast as the Jeep would go, we were heading away from Forks, towards Canada.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked panicked.

"We are leaving Forks, we can go to Canada. He is a tracker Edward and us protecting you and how I reacted in particular has just made this his greatest game. I need to get you away from here and protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it." I said gripping the steering wheel harder.

"You can't, what about my mom? My friends? He will follow my scent to my house. Take me home, at least let me make my mom think I am running away. Maybe James will even hear it and leave my mom alone. Just give me fifteen minutes. Please." Edward said.

Alice looked into the future and saw it would work and that James would hear it and leave his mother alone. "It will work Bella, turn around and let him do it."

I let out a frustrated growl and pulled a u-turn right in the middle of the road. I drove us to Edward's house in silence. When we got there Alice and Emmett ran the perimeter to make sure James hadn't been there yet, when I got the all clear from them Edward and I walked to the front door.

"I don't mean any of what I am going to say. Please just play along." Edward whispered to me.

"I'll meet you up in your room." I told him caressing his cheek and then giving him a quick kiss.

He opened the door yelling at me. "No Bella, just go! Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Edward, please don't do this." I begged as he slammed the door. I ran around the house and climbed into his room. He was coming up the stairs.

"Did you two fight? Did she break up with you?" His mother asked while following him.

"No, I broke up with her." He said. He then came in his room and slammed the door in his mother's face.

I had already started to throw things into a duffle bag for him.

"You have to get her to let you go. When you leave, start heading to our house." I told him before he opened the door and I jumped out the window.

I didn't pay attention to what he said to his mother, I was busy making sure Alice would follow us in the Jeep and that Emmett was positioned to jump into the bed of the truck right after I got in it.

When Edward was far enough away that his mother wouldn't be able to see I jumped on to the driver's side and opened the door as Edward drove. "Scoot over, I'll drive, you would probably miss the driveway." I said and he did as he was told.

Just then Emmett jumped into the bed of the truck and Edward jumped and swiveled in his spot trying to see through the dark. "Calm down, it is just Emmett, Alice is in the car behind us." I told him trying to calm him down.

"What about James?" Edward asked.

"He is following us. He heard you with your mother, he'll leave her alone." I told him as I tried to push his truck faster.

"My mom is going to hate me and never forgive me." He mumbled looking down.

"Your mother will forgive you. She will be so happy when you are back that she will forget what happened." I said as I turned into our driveway.

"Why don't you just turn me, then he can't get me." Edward whispered.

"I will not change you, besides if we did he could still destroy you in the three days it takes for your transformation to occur." I said letting out a growl as I pulled up in front of the front door.

Alice pulled up right behind me and both Emmett and Alice stayed by my side as I carried Edward into the house. Once in the house I put Edward down. I then noticed Laurent talking to Carlisle and the others, all with casual stances. I didn't pay attention to their minds, I started to crouch with a growl ripping through my chest.

"Bella he is here to warn us." Carlisle's voice finally broke through to me.

"Don't doubt James for a minute. He is the best tracker I have ever come across and his senses are unparalleled. And Victoria is tricky as well. Is he really worth this?" He asked me. I just growled in response as he put his hands up showing he meant no harm. "Now that I have shared that I think I will go up to that Denali coven you told me about. This is not my fight and I have grown tired of James's games. I wish you luck Cullen family." He said and then he was gone.

"I have fought our kind before. They are tough to destroy but not impossible." Jasper said kicking into his old role.

"If possible I rather not kill." Carlisle said.

"We need to move." I said urgently.

Esme rushed over to the keypad in the wall and punched the code in to make the steel walls cover the glass walls. Edward gasped.

"Ok. Jasper and I will take Edward to Chicago. Bella, you, Emmett, and Carlisle can lead James on and get him away from here. Esme and Rosalie can watched and protect Elizabeth." Alice said.

"Carlisle, can you switch clothes with Edward to mask his scent and we'll have his to lure James?" I asked him.

Carlisle picked up Edward and ran up to his and Esme's bedroom.

Once they were up stairs Rosalie started in on me. "Look what you have done! We now have ro protect humans! We all have to deal with the mess you started!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, leave her alone." Esme tried.

Rosalie was about to continue on but I interrupted her keeping my voice low but still letting power ring through it. "I am sorry Rosalie that this is inconvenient for you. I will not let anything happen to him. If it was Emmett and he was human I would help you protect him with no fight because we are family and Edward is now part of it." I said, a ball of fire was floating an inch above my palm. Rosalie looked frightened and quieted down though she was still not happy with the situation.

When I heard Carlisle coming carrying Edward I quickly put out the ball of fireball so I wouldn't frighten Edward. Alice quickly re-appeared with bags for her and Jasper.

Carlisle put Edward down and made sure that Alice and Esme both had their cell phones. "We will call you to let you know when your groups should go. Everyone please be safe." He said.

I walked over to Edward and kissed him with so much passion in fear that it might be our last. "You are my life now. Take care of my heart for me, I have left it with you." I said and then quickly walked over to Alice, "Keep your thoughts to yourself." I told her and then I quickly followed after Carlisle and Emmett.

We took the Jeep. When we were far enough away and James was following us Carlisle called Esme and said that she and Rosalie should leave. They ran towards Edward's house. About five minutes later Carlisle called Alice and told them to leave. They took Carlisle's car. I was not happy with Alice and Jasper being the ones with Edward. It wasn't that I thought they couldn't protect him, it was fear of something happening that Jasper would lose control of his bloodlust or Alice slipping and telling Edward of her visions.

When we were twenty miles north of Forks we parked the Jeep and ran. Carlisle made sure to rub against some of the trees and other stuff to make sure Edward's scent was left for James to follow. We were running Northwest into Canada to get James as far away from Edward as possible. I was constantly listening to his thoughts and in the next day he noticed how Carlisle's scent was becoming stronger than Edward's. He figured it out and headed in the direction we came from.

I was leading our little group and stopped dead in my tracks. "He figured it out." I breathed as Carlisle and Emmett stopped next to me.

"Come on, we have to get back to the Jeep, we have to get to Chicago." Emmett said taking off.

Carlisle and I followed after him, I passed him easily, and once we were all in the Jeep Carlisle took off for the closest airport.

I called Alice, "Hi Bella." She said in what would be a quick whisper so Edward wouldn't hear.

"Alice he figured it out. He is on his way to find Edward. We are coming, we are going to fly there." I said just as fast.

"I know, I saw. Edward knows some too since he was in the room with us when I had the vision." She said again too fast for Edward.

"Let me talk to him." I said.

"Ok." She said to me. "It's Bella, she wants to talk to you." I heard her tell Edward as she walked across the room with the phone held out for him.

"Bella! Oh my God, are you ok?" He asked, I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Don't worry about me. Listen, James has figured it out. Emmett, Carlisle, and I are going to fly there, it'll be faster. You guys will meet us in the airport and then you and I will go hide somewhere while my family hunts him down and kills him. I am so sorry I didn't think that this could have happen." I said.

"We will meet you guys bright and early in the morning." Alice said from wherever she was.

"Alice said…." Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"I know, I heard her. Please, keep yourself safe. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you Edward. Let me talk to Alice again." I said.

"Ok, I love you too." He said and then I heard the phone change hands.

"Bella I don't know where you are going to try to hide him and I don't know if it will work. I also can't see if we will succeed in killing him. You need to decide before I can see for sure." She said, talking again so that Edward couldn't hear.

"Alice I don't know, I'll decide when we get there." I said with a frustrated growl.

"We won't let anything happen to him Bella, I promise." Alice assured me.

"You better Alice. See you in the morning." I said and then I hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I am sorry it is taking forever to update. I am working on both my stories but my schedule is a bit overwhelming this semester with 18 credits, two clubs, and work.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Bella's POV

The wait for the flight was long and agonizing. Emmett called Rosalie and Carlisle called Esme while I sat worrying about Edward. The plane ride was worse though. We flew coach because of how late we registered for the flight and we were separated.

When we got to the Chicago airport we were met by Alice and Jasper, but no Edward. "Alice, where is Edward?" I asked not bothering to hide the panic in my voice. She was hiding her thoughts from me.

"He, uh, got away from me. Jasper was ordering him food and when I walked with him to the bathroom he escaped out of the other door. He went to a dance studio. James is on his way there. You can get there before James does anything major and we will follow. GO!" She said showing me the studio and how to get there.

I had a hard time controlling myself to not move faster than humans do. When I was in the parking garage and there were no humans that could see me I took off as fast as I could. When I got to the crowded part of the city I took to the rooftops. I was opening one of the skylights to the dance studio when I heard a large crunch and Edward scream out in pain. I jumped in knocking James away from Edward.

I didn't look at Edward, I wanted to but I knew if I did I would want to help him and forget about James which would get us both killed. James and I fought for a bit and then I managed to throw him to the other side of the room. I quickly ran to Edward and picked him up. "I am so sorry." I said as I started to jump to the balcony for the second floor seating.

James grabbed my foot and threw us both down to the ground. He then picked me up and threw me into one of the windows saying, "You are here alone because you are faster than the others, but not stronger."

When I got back to the floor I ripped him away from Edward. "But I am strong enough to kill you." I said as I pinned him to the mirror wall. I bit into his neck and took out a chunk right as my family jumped in through the skylight.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "Remember who you are Bella. Don't lose yourself." He said. "Emmett and Jasper can take care of him. Edward needs your help." With that said I looked at Edward who was moving around in pain while Alice was trying to stop him without hurting him worse.

"Carlisle, the blood." Alice called in a strained voice. I dropped James and ran to Edward with Carlisle at my side.

"Alice go help Emmett and Jasper." Carlisle told her. She was battling with herself wanting to stay and help but also wanting Edward's blood. Carlisle pushed her away and she did as she was told.

"Edward we are going to make it all better. I am so, so sorry." I told him.

"Bella can you start a fire please. We have a stack of wood from the floor." Jasper called to me and I did.

Alice came back to us in better control of her thirst, not breathing. "We need to stop his bleeding. Alice, tie your belt above the gash on his leg." Carlisle instructed.

"Can someone please put out the fire in my arm?" Edward almost cried.

"He bit him." Carlisle said.

"What are my options?" I asked.

"You can let the change happen or you can suck the venom out." Carlisle told me.

"I won't let him change, but I could drain him dry." I said panicking more.

"It will happen one day Bella, I saw it. Either way he will be one of us. Why not just let it happen now?" Alice stated.

"Hurry!" Carlisle said.

"I will make the pain go away." I told Edward as I looked into his pained eyes and stroked his cheek.

I picked up his arm and found where James had bit him and started to suck out the venom. Even with the taste of the venom, Edward's blood tasted better than I imagined it would. I lost control to my monster.

"Bella stop, you are going to kill him. His blood is clean." I knew that from the taste. "Find the will to stop." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Edward's heart slowed and I realized what I was doing. I dropped his hand and scooted away from him. Carlisle and Alice quickly bandaged him up and we left before the fire got out of control.

Carlisle and I took Edward to the hospital while Alice went and fabricated the hotel to look like Edward had fallen there. Carlisle was able to be the lead doctor on Edward's case. Alice, Jasper and Emmett ran back to Forks.

Before Carlisle called Elizabeth to tell her about Edward, Alice called him to tell him that she and Esme would fly out with her. Carlisle called Elizabeth telling her that but would not go into any detail about Edward besides for the fact that he was stable.

It was hard listening to Carlisle talking to Elizabeth when she arrived.

"Mrs. Mason, I am sorry to be seeing you on these terms. Edward is stable but we are keeping him sedated to help him heal a little faster. We'll take him off in the morning. He has a broken leg and lots of cuts from falling down the stairs of our hotel. Don't worry about the damage to the hotel, we already took care of it." Carlisle said when she, Esme, and Alice walked up to him at the nurse's station.

"What exactly happened Dr. Cullen?" She asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Bella and I came here following Edward so Bella could talk to him. She wanted to mend things with him, get him to move back to Forks. She brought him back to our hotel so we could all go out to dinner and he tripped when we were going down the stairs. He tumbled down a flight of stairs and fell into the glass wall on the landing." Carlisle told her.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Of course you can. Follow me." Carlisle told her. I heard all their footsteps coming closer.

When Elizabeth entered the room she gasped and rushed over to Edward. I stepped back from his bedside so she could have some time with him, though I didn't leave the room. I walked over to Esme and Alice.

"So how did he get away from you exactly?" I whispered to Alice.

"He must not have fully decided to do that until he was already in the bathroom. I couldn't run after him in the crowded airport without giving away our secret. I am so sorry Bella." She said to me in a whisper.

"Why didn't one of you go after him?" I breathed, I was hurt that neither one did.

"I was going to send Jasper but once I decided to I saw in a vision that James would kill Edward, not play around like he did." Alice whispered looking away from me towards Edward.

"Bella, please calm down, this isn't Alice's or Jasper's fault. Edward is safe now." Esme whispered while pulling me into a comforting hug. Only then did I realize that I was shaking with rage and dry sobs.

Esme pulled me over to the couch in the room and sat us down so she could comfort me. I was on hat couch whenever Elizabeth was in to visit Edward, otherwise I was in the chair right next to his bed.

True to his word Carlisle took Edward off of the sedation the morning after Elizabeth arrived but Edward still slept for three days. It was so hard sitting around waiting for him to wake up.

The day that Edward woke up Elizabeth talked to me before he did. It was a longer conversation than our normal small talk. "Bella." She said sitting next to me on the couch. "Thank you for talking Edward into coming back to Forks, I owe you."

"Mrs. Mason, I mean Elizabeth, you shouldn't thank me. It is my fault he came here. My fault he is in here. If he never met me then he would be safe and sound in Forks." I said in a dead voice.

"Don't think that way Bella. You love him, I see it, and he loves you. You make him happy. Don't beat yourself up about this." She said with a small smile. If only she knew the truth.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I said still unable to meet her eyes.

"Why don't you go to your hotel and rest. You look exhausted. I am sure Carlisle will call you if anything changes with Edward." She said.

"I am fine here. I can just take a nap on the couch like I do almost every day." I said. I was thirsty, that was why I looked exhausted but I was not leaving Edward's room.

"Alright, if you insist." She said.

She got up and sat in the chair next to Edward's bed. I pretended to fall asleep. I had been "asleep" for about an hour when Edward woke up.

"Edward, Edward are you awake sweetheart?" I heard Elizabeth ask.

"Mom? I am so sorry mom." Edward said groggily.

"Shh, don't worry about it. You are safe now and healing. It was lucky that it was Dr. Cullen with Bella, he saved your life." She said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" Edward shook his head, I saw it in Elizabeth's mind. "Bella and Dr. Cullen came out here to talk you into coming back to Forks. At their hotel you fell down a flight of stairs into a glass wall." Elizabeth explained.

"Where is Bella? Is she ok?" Edward asked starting to panic.

"She is right on your couch, sleeping. She hasn't left this room except to change. I am going to tell the nurse you are awake and then call your grandparents to let them know you area awake." Elizabeth said. She kissed his forehead and then left the room.

Once the door shut I was at Edward's side. "Thank God you are awake. I am so sorry Edward. I will protect you better than this, I promise." I said sitting in the chair.

"What about James?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett killed him." I told him.

"How did you get people to believe that story that my mom told me?" He asked me.

"Oh, Alice had fun fabricating the evidence." I said dismissively. "I have been thinking about how to protect you better, there is one thing that keeps coming to mind." I said avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?" Edward whispered.

"Leaving, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in here. My presence in your life puts you in danger." I said holding my breath.

"NO, no you can't leave me. You just can't. Promise me you will stay. Promise me!" Edward said. His heart rate picked up and I had to calm him down before the nurse came in.

"Ok, I will stay until you don't want me anymore." I said.

"I will always want you." He said calming down.

I bent over him and kissed him. I pulled away when his heart monitor started to go nuts again. "Ok, enough of that until you are off the heart monitor. I can't wait until you are out of here, the I.V. makes your blood smell all wrong, I don't like it." I said the last part wrinkling me nose, Edward chuckled.

"Why are your eyes tinted red? And they are dark. Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"I drank some of your blood to get the venom out. And yes, I am thirsty. Now let's get the nurse in her to give you more pain medicine." I said as I hit the nurse call button, Edward scowled at me.

The nurse came in a minute later. "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked walking over to the other side of his bed.

"I feel fine." Edward said. He moved a little and winced and grabbed his bruised ribs.

"Here, this will take away the pain. I'll tell Dr. Cullen that you are awake." She said while injecting some morphine into his I.V.

"Thank you nurse." I said. She nodded to me with a smile and walked out. Once she was out of the room with the door shut again I heard her sigh with relief. She never felt right around any of us Cullens. I chuckled silently to myself, Edward looked at me groggily. "Don't fight it, fall asleep. I will be here the whole time." I told him picking up his hand.

"Go hunt while I sleep." He said with a lot of effort.

"I am fine, I can manage. Don't worry about me, just focus on getting better." I told him.

Edward looked like he was going to fight me but then decided not to. He closed his eyes and shortly fell back asleep.

Carlisle made Edward stay in the hospital for another three days. The day Edward was released Elizabeth, Edward, Esme, Alice, and I flew back while Carlisle drove his car back to Forks. Esme had driven my car to the airport so we all squeezed into it. We took Edward and Elizabeth home. I went home with Esme and Alice only because Esme insisted tooth and nail that I did so I could hunt. She made me go on an overnight hunting trip with Jasper so he could keep me calm and from going to Edward. They assured me that Alice would let Edward know I was hunting so he wouldn't worry when I didn't show up in his room that night. Alice had sat with him all night because she felt that she owed me that much since he had gotten away from her.

The next day was Monday and I had to go to school with the rest of my family. It was torture without Edward and it was made worse since everyone was asking about him or thinking about him. All my siblings except Rosalie tried to get my mind off Edward and distract me. Rosalie had driven her car and I had driven mine. After school was over Alice went with me to visit Edward. The routine continued for the rest of the week. I would bring Edward his homework and Alice and I would help him with it. I got Emmett to go over every night to help Edward bathe even though Edward insisted he didn't need help. I had to threaten Emmett of wrecking his Jeep and video games consoles to keep him serious.

I was happy the following week when Edward returned to school. Carlisle got him into one of the boot casts so he could walk instead of having to use his crutches. I helped him carry all his books, he really didn't like it since he felt it should have been the other way around.

Two weeks went by and Edward was walking better with his boot, his leg wasn't hurting as much. That coming weekend was prom. Normally I didn't go to the prom and I knew Edward didn't want to go but I felt he needed that human experience.

The Thursday before the prom we talked about it in his kitchen, Edward working on his homework, I was just watching him.

"Edward." I said tentatively.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at me.

"Prom is on Saturday and I was thinking we should go." I said.

"I don't dance, I can't dance with this boot. I don't like dances." He said.

"Dancing isn't a problem, I can take care of that. I don't want you to miss this, it is an important human experience." I told him.

"But you have been to a ton of them." He said.

"I have been to a few but I tend not to go to the dances. They aren't fun when one is alone as I have been. It will be a whole new experience with you. Please do this for me." I said with a little pout and looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"Fine, I'll go." He said in a sigh. I leaned across the table and kissed him.


End file.
